Una Navidad De Locura
by SafiroBipolar
Summary: ¿Navidad?... Festejar navidad(algo que ni conocen), entregar regalos en parís y las vegas, soportar un Ángelo enamorado, aprender un canto navideño, y rezar porque sea la mejor fecha de su vida...¡Hades porque no ganaste la guerra Santa!...¡Humor, enredos
1. ¿Navidad?

¡Hola! Aquí su amiga Safiro editando el viejo y amado fic que la catapulto a la fama.

Kanon: ...

Bienvenidos sean a este fic navideño, a pesar de que ya paso xD Espero que no haya tantas faltas de ortografía como antes. Se aprecian todo tipo de comentarios.

Cambie no solo el formato, también agregue nuevas situaciones y más desastres, por así decirlo xD

Personajes de Masami Kurumada, fic no Yaoi y Santitos algo OoC.

Disfruten ;)

 **"Una navidad de locura"**

 **Capítulo uno;**

 **¿Navidad?**

Edición: Feb 6, 2017.

Las Guerras Santas "según" habían terminado.

Todos los santos dorados estaban vivitos y coleando.

La Diosa Athena los había resucitado. Más bien, amenazo a su padre Zeus que si no le regresaba a sus santos caídos le diría a su esposa, la Diosa Hera; Todos y cada uno de los nombres de las amantes que tenia y de los cuales ella ni estaba enterada.

Además de que le pediría a Hypnos que le diese un vídeo de todos los sueños eróticos, que tenía su Padre (ósea Zeus) para enseñárselos a todos en el sagrado Olimpo.

Claramente Zeus, el Dios de Dioses, el mero mero zapatero del lugar, no se pudo negar a la petición de su caprichosa hija.

Ni tampoco a la de sus queridos, amados y preciosos hermanos mayores; Hades y Poseidón. Como también al señor de Asgard; Odín.

Ellos también protestaron, rogaron, chillaron, se humillaron, como la Diosa Athena, para que Zeus les devolviera a sus respectivos subordinados.

Aunque con una condición; Que firmaran un tratado de paz con Athena.

Zeus ya estaba hasta la madre de las peleas entre sus hermanos y su nena consentida.

Ahora la pequeña pelimorada, con vestido de quinceañera de barriada tenia a sus Santos, su Patriarca, su Santuario, su cuenta bancaria intacta y el nacimiento de barros en el rostro. Era feliz.

En el comedor del Templo Papal se encontraban todos reunidos; Santos Dorados, la copia del más sexy; Kanon, los cabroncillos Santos de Bronce, el explotado Patriarca Shion y Saori, mejor conocida por todos como Athena.

Una idea estaba rondando por la cabeza de la joven Saori. Y déjenme decirles que eso es un verdadero milagro.

Todo el mundo festejaba el día 25 de diciembre el nacimiento de Jesús, conocido también como Navidad, ¿Porqué no festejarlo también? sí los ateos también lo hacían ¿Porque ella no?

La idea ya estaba dando vueltas en su cabecilla hueca. Saco su Samsumg Galaxy versión Iron Man y se fue directo a Internet. En el buscador puso la palabra "Navidad"

 **Navidad: 25 de diciembre día en el que nació el niño...**

" _No me interesa_ " sin pensar más, se salto a lo más importante, según su instinto.

" **En algunos sitios del mundo se realizan pastorelas, se cantan villancicos navideños, realizan posadas** " _Mmm interesante_ " **En Estados Unidos, se festeja regalando y recibiendo** " _Genial_ " **En las noches llega el gran Santa Claus y deja regalos a los niños que se portan bien** "

Observo de reojo a sus desmadrosos Santos Dorados y a los de Bronce.

" _Ya estuvo que no viene para acá_..." pensó con tristeza.

" **y son bondadosos, justos, que dan a los necesitados**..."

" _Ya me jodí_ " pensó la Diosa de la Sabiduría y Tacañería encarnada.

" **La Navidad es para que toda la familia y amigos se unan y se demuestren amor, y festejen el nacimiento del niño Dios** "

Sintió un poco de tristeza, toda su familia y amigos estaban dispersos en el mundo;

Afrodita, Diosa de la belleza y la sexualidad, había encarnado desde hace veinte años y se encontraba con su hijo Eros, Dios del amor, en el país del romanticismo y amor; Francia.

Su hermano Dionisio, Dios del vino y las fiestas, estaba en las Vegas acompañado seguramente por su otro hermano; Hermes, Dios de los mensajeros, comerciantes, ladrones y mensajero de los Dioses del Olimpo. Y no podía faltar su inseparable amigo, Momo, el Dios del sarcasmo.

Los tres desmadrosos (como se les conocía en el Olimpo) también habían encarnado desde ya hacía tiempo. Podría apostar su hermoso Santuario a que esos tres estaban de parranda en la Ciudad del Pecado ¿Sino que diablos hacían ahí?

Sus otros hermanos, con los únicos que se llevaba bien, y su padre se encontraban en el Olimpo y estaba segura de que si los llamaba, no saldrían del allí por "compromisos laborales"

En cuanto a los problemas con sus tíos Hades y Poseidón que a pesar de haber firmado un tratado de paz con ella, no limaban asperezas.

Al contrario, sus tíos habían logrado que Perséfone y Anfitrite se molestaran con la diosa de la Sabiduría, rompiendo su amistad.

Y qué decir de la esposa de su padre; Hera, la cual estaba furiosa por la negativa de Athena de entregarle la encarnación de su hijo; Ares. Más claro que el agua, Athena jamás permitiría que Hera se llevara a Saga, que por cosas del destino era la reencarnación del mentado Dios de la Guerra.

Total; sus hermanos estaban en el Olimpo al igual que unos cuantos amigos, otros regados por el mundo, en conclusión; No podría festejar la navidad con su familia.

" _Alto._ " se dijo así misma " _No necesito de mi familia de Sangre ni de los que son bastardos... Cosa que sonó muy feo_..." reflexiono " _para celebrar Navidad ¡Tengo a mis fieles caballeros! Que me aman, me adoran, me quieren y me protegen ¡Prácticamente soy todo para ellos! Con ellos festejare estas fechas. Ellos son como mis hermano y mi Padre. Ellos son mi familia_ "

Feliz ante su acertada idea, se dispuso a llevar a cabo su "graaan" plan.

Con voz exageradamente melosa, les llamo;

\- Jóvenes Caballeros...- canturreo. Nadie escucho su dulce llamado, ni siquiera le prestaban atención.

Cada quien se encontraban metidos en sus propias conversaciones.

\- ¡Ya deja de decir que soy gay!- el Santo de Piscis estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso por culpa de su mejor amigo, Ángelo conocido comúnmente como Mascara Mortal- ¡Te eh dicho hasta la madre que soy bisexual y metrosexual! ¡Metrosexual! ¡No afeminado ni gay, carajo! ¿Qué no entiendes, cabrón?- le gritó, jalándose su celeste cabellera.

\- _Metrosexual, Nemo es metrosexual_...- canturreo el italiano, burlándose del pez.- Y ya te eh dicho, Nemo.- negó con el dedo índice, sonriendo con burla- Que a mí me vale. Yo se que te gusta más recibir que dar. No lo niegues.- le guiño un ojo.

\- No entiendo porque diablos soy tu amigo.- bufó, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, provocando un sonido seco.

\- Sensuales Santos Dorados e insignificantes Santos de Bronce...- canturreo la pelimorada.

Nadie le prestó atención. Ya que cada quien estaba en sus problemas ¿existenciales? ¿se podría decir?

\- Hyoga, comete la sopa que te prepare.- habló Camus, mirando con frialdad a su alumno.

Hyoga tragó saliva al ver el plato que se presentaba frente a él. Una rica sopa de huevo, con hígado, corazón y riñón de pollo. Algo simplemente asqueroso.

\- Maestro...- se quejo Hyoga, asiendo un puchero- No quiero sopa...- tartamudeo- Ya... comí mucho.- se sobo el estomago- ¡Eso! Ya comí mucho, Maestro.- murmuró con pesar.

\- Hyoga, no me hagas enojar.- murmuró el francés, entrecerrando su mirada- Comete la sopa, no me pase hora y media preparándotela para que ahora me salgas con que no quieres. Sabes que comer esta sopita te hará bien, te hace crecer grande y fuerte. Como tu Gran Maestro.- Hyoga abrió la boca- Y hablo de mí, no del tarado de Crystal.- gruño- Come ahora, sabes que no es bueno desperdiciar.

\- Sí, Hyoga, no es bueno tirar desperdicios.- se burlo Ikki, asiendo que Shun le diese un no tan discreto codazo en las costillas.

\- Maestro...- repitió, mirándole suplicante.

\- Que comas eh dicho.- el ruso sacudió la cabeza, cerro su boca, inflando sus mejillas. Camus entrecerró su mirada- Hyoga Galileo Socretes III Kuznetsov Garnier comete eso, ahora.- el pato negó con fuerza- Haber.- Camus con delicadeza le quito el plato a Hyoga con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, causándole un escalofrió a su pupilo- Abre la boca- pidió acercando peligrosamente la cuchara repleta de sopa, el rubio sacudió la cabeza- Hyoga,- suspiro- dime la primera letra del abecedario.

\- No.- dijo rápidamente para después volver a cerrar la boca fuertemente.

\- ¿Porqué?- arqueó una de sus finas cejas.

\- Porque sí lo hago me meterá la cucharada de golpe.

\- Ay, Hyoga- negó con lentitud- Hay otros métodos.- en la palma de su mano su cosmos comenzó a elevarse, provocando una pequeña esfera. Sin detenerse, con una rapidez envidiable, golpeo el pecho desprotegido de su alumno. Hyoga abrió la boca por el dolor y el frío que le recorrió el cuerpo, para cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía una buena bocanada de sopa en su cavidad bocal. Sufrió una arcada.- Buen niño.- Camus revolvió los cabellos del pato, con una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios.

\- Mis amados Caballeros...- les volvió a llamar la pequeña Saori.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Miren! ¡Mireeeen!- del otro lado de la mesa, Kanon mostraba a sus compañeros más cercanos, Shaka, Mu y Milo, su larga y hermosa melena azul- Otra vez Saga se termino el shampoo y la crema para peinar...- se quejo, viendo de reojo al mencionado- Miren como me quedo mi cabellito, todo reseco y sin brillo.- hizo un puchero- No está suavecito ¡No está suavecito!- exclamó tocándolo a tientas sin dejar de mirarles con los ojos abiertos de par en par- Tócalo Shaka.- le acerco al Hindú uno de sus mechones azules- ¿Verdad que es una tragedia?- le preguntó al santo de Virgo.

\- Seee, es el fin del universo.- Shaka rodó los ojos ante el drama del gemelo menor.

\- Espero, por la clemencia de Athena, jamás me pase lo mismo que a ti, compañero...- El escorpión le miro afligido, realmente lamentaba la precaria situación del geminiano menor.

\- Caballeros...- volvió a repetir Saori, ya se estaba notando la vena de su frente

" _Calma, Saori, recuerda hermosa._ " se dijo así misma " _Cuenta hasta diez._ "

\- Y eso no es todo,- volvió a la carga el menor de los gemelos- me quede sin agua caliente, porque el muy cabrón se quedo encerrado dos horas ¡Dos horas!- gritó alzando los dos dedos de su mano, enseñándoselos a todos- En el jodido baño.- gruño el colérico gemelo menor.

\- Kanon,- Saga suspiro con fastidio- sí vas a seguir hablando de mi porque no te esperas a que me valla.

\- Tu cállate no me hables, mal hermano.- volteo el rostro de forma dramática- De ahora en adelante retomo mi antiguo nombre; Kanon de Dragón Marino. Ya no soy caballero de Géminis, no hasta que te disculpes.

-Ya déjate de tonterías, Kanon.- gruño, pasándose una mano por el rostro- Tu sabes que cuando me baño son mis cinco minutos Milky Way y salgo hasta que se me antoje.- informo- Y aparte, te pregunte diez veces,- respiro- ¡Diez jodidas veces si te ibas a bañar y no me contestaste!- exclamó, moviendo las manos acompañando sus palabras- Así que no tengo porque pedirte disculpas, idiota.

\- Que culpa tengo yo de que no hables fuerte.- se defendió, cruzado de brazos y con una mirada cargada de indignación y reproche.

-¿Que no te hable fuerte?- preguntó incrédulo, parpadeando varias veces- Sí te grite y tu seguías de lelo viendo el canal de las conejitas.- gruño- Mil veces maldita la hora en que contrate SKY.- apoyo la cabeza entre sus manos, con los ojos cerrados.

" _Cuarenta y cinco, cuarenta y seis_ " contaba la deidad " _Recuerda lo que dijo el psicólogo, no te alteres, no te alteres, noo te altereees_ "

Los gemelos siguieron con la discusión, mientras que en otro lugar de la mesa, Aioros les enseñaba fotos a Shura, Dohko, al Patriarca Shion y a los Santos de Bronce Seiya y Shiryu.

\- Y esta es donde le estoy cambiando el pañalito...- El Santo de Sagitario mostraba orgulloso las fotos de su pequeño hermano el gato Aioria- Ese día le dio diarrea y aparte sufrió de una horrible rozadura en su hermoso, terso y suave traserito.- los otros caballeros hicieron una mueca de asco al ver la fotografía, a excepción de Shion- Crecen tan rápido.- dijo el caballero con un notable aire de tristeza.

\- Tienes razón.- asintió el peliverde- Y dime, hijo ¿Que le pusiste para que se le quitara la rosada?- le preguntó el gran Patriarca sin ocultar la curiosidad que brillaba en sus hermosos ojos rosas.

\- Le compre un talco especial para rozaduras.- repuso el caballero de Sagitario- No podía permitir que un traserito como el de mi Gatito usase cualquier porquería.- arrugo la frente.

\- Pues, tuviste suerte. Cuando Kanon y Saga llegaron al Santuario, eran unos bebes de tres meses estaban así de pequeñitos.- acuno sus brazos, fingiendo cargar un bebé- Y aun no existía ese talco.- Aioros abrió los ojos espantado- Yo a Saga le ponía harina Maizena en su traserito.- el mencionado tocio- Con Kanon no tuve mucho problema, ya que casi nunca se rozo, a él le ponía pañal de tela ya que era alérgico al pañal plástico.- Kanon se encogió de hombros, deseando que se lo tragara la silla- En sus nalguitas le salían granos estilo picadura de mosquitos si le ponía pañal desechable.- gesticulo con las manos- Lo único difícil fue lavar los pañales, porque los dejaba bien cochinos, llenos de ca...

-¡Shion!- gritó Kanon, más rojo que un tomate, mientras Saga se carcajeaba a su lado. - ¡Dijimos que nunca hablarías de eso con nadie!

\- No,- negó- dijimos que nunca le enseñaría tus fotos a nadie, más no que no hablaría de ello con nadie.- le recordó el Patriarca seriamente.

\- ¡Arg!...Y tu maldita copia, deja de reírte.- miro a su hermano- O juro que les diré a todos que te orinabas en la cama a los cinco años...- se llevo ambas manos a los labios, fingiendo sorpresa- Ops- sonrio- se me salió.

-No Kanon,- hablo Shion- el que se orinaba en la cama no era Saga, eras tú.- sonrió con melancolía de solo rememorar esos momentos.

Saga se carcajeo con más fuerza, acompañado de la risa de los demás santos.

Si las miradas mataran Shion ya estuviese tres metros bajo tierra gracias al gemelo menor.

-Pssst..- Aioros llamo quedamente al Patriarca- ¿Me podrías dar una copia de las fotos de Kanon?

-Si.- le respondió este en un susurro al joven caballero de Sagitario- Al fin y al cabo él me dijo "no enseñar las fotos" más no me dijo; "No empreste ninguna foto" pasas luego por ellas.- le palmeo el hombro.

" _Ahora sí, copia marca patito. Ya te llevo Radamanthys_." se dijo así mismo el centauro, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro.

" _Mil trescientos ochenta y nueve_..." Sinceramente me sorprende que Athena sepa contar ¿A ustedes no?

\- Ay hermanito, bien lo dice el dicho "El que obra mal, se le pudre el tamal"- Saga comenzó a reír con mucha más fuerza, mientras Kanon lo zangoloteaba de los hombros.

\- Aioros deja de enseñar mis fotos.- el Gato se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su hermano el centauro, se cruzo de brazos y lo fulmino con su felina mirada.

" _La paciencia es una virtud_..." se decía una y otra vez la pobre Saori.

\- Aioria, no cabe duda de que eras adorable.- Shura le acerco una foto donde el gato se encontraba abrazando un peluche de conejito, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sonriendo con inocencia- Y aun lo eres.- se burlo.

\- Si Shura, aun soy adorable.- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro del santo de Leo- Al igual que tu, que aun eres virgen.

" _La cual desafortunada mente no poseo_..." pobre Athena.

Milo se encontraba al lado del Gato y escucho la revelación respecto a Shura, se carcajeo.

El santo de capricornio atrapo del cuello al guardián de la quinta casa, provocando que este se comenzara a asfixiar por falta de aire.

\- Aaaig... Aiorgrosgsss...- trato de llamar a su hermano el cual seguía enseñándole las fotografías al Patriarca.

\- ¡Dijiste que no lo dirías nunca!- le dijo con furia el pobre y avergonzado peninsular.

Apretó con más fuerza el cuello al pobre gato, el cual se estaba poniendo morado por la falta de oxigeno.

\- ¡Ya, Shura, lo estas matando!- Milo trataba en vano de separarlos- Alde... Ayúdame.- pidió desesperado al ver que todos estaban en su propio mundo y en sus propias discusiones.

Aldebarán que comía tranquilamente, simplemente tomo una jarra de agua vacía y con una puntería envidiable la lanzo contra la cabeza del pobre Español que no vio venir el objeto volador.

\- Gracias, Alde.- Milo sonrió. Aldebarán asintió, regresando su atención al platillo que estaba frente a él.

\- ¡Deja de reírte, Saga, o te juro que..!- a Kanon se le saltaba la vena de la frente por el enojo que estaba pasando, ya que el gemelo mayor no dejaba de reírse.

" _Dos mil ciento uno, dos mil ciento... ¡A la Mierda el maldito psicólogo!_ "

\- ¡Con un demonio! ¡Háganme caso, bola de tarados!- les gritó la diosa de la sabiduría, asiendo que todos saltasen de sus asientos.

Saga dejo de reírse, Aioros dejo de hablar y enseñar fotos del trasero de Simba... Digo, Aioria. Ángelo dejo de hacerle bullying al santo de Piscis, Shura dejo de intentar ahorcar a el gato y Alde por poco y se atraganta con la patita de pollo que se estaba comiendo... Seee, sus queridos hermanos mayores.

\- Y con esa boquita comes.- negó con la cabeza el caballero de Libra.- Nuestra antigua Athena era tan respetuosa y cariñosa, nada que ver con tu vulgaridad y malos gustos,- dijo recorriéndola de arriba abajo con su mirada- Saori.

-¡Que se callen!- vocifero la pelimorada- ¡O si no van a ver como les...!

-¡Sea lo que sea yo no fui!- exclamó Kanon alzando ambos brazos- ¡Lo hizo Saga!- le apunto acusadoramente con su dedo índice.

\- ¡¿Que dijiste?!- le preguntó su gemelo.

Kanon no era nada parecido a su gemelo cuando este se enojaba. Saga parecía el mismo diablo en persona ya molesto (no por nada era la reencarnación de Ares). Kanon ponía mucho en práctica el dicho "Más vale prevenir que lamentar o Saga se va a encabronar o lo que es peor... ¡Me va a chingar!"

\- Nada, fue el momento.- trato de excusarse ante los fríos ojos de su hermano.

Sus hermosos ojos color jade... Miaw... ¡Perdón! Ya estoy babeando el teclado y me estoy saliendo de la historia en cuestión. Pero, haber, alguien dígame ¿Cómo se puede ser tan sexy?

-Si, como no...- murmuró, rodando sus ojazos tan bonitos.

-¡Dije que silencio!- les grito su diosa.

-Ya verás llegando a Géminis.- le susurro Saga a Kanon.

-Bien.- dijo la Diosa Athena al ver a todos sus caballeros callados como una tumba- Ahora que todos están atentos, callados y no me van a interrumpir...- les miro de nuevo con seriedad- Quiero preguntarles- hizo una pausa dramática- ¿Me quieren?- y guardo silencio para escuchar la respuesta. Una respuesta que esperaba fuese positiva.

-Tú sabes que si Saori.- hablo Seiya- Yo te quiero más que a mi vida.- le miro con corazones en sus ojos- Sabes que yo te am...

-Sí, sí, ya sé.- le interrumpió Saori- Ahora ustedes.- volteo a ver a sus demás caballeros, ignorando olímpicamente al pobre de Seiya.

-Sí Diosa Athena, nosotros le queremos como a una hermana que encontraríamos en la basura, como a una hija no deseada, daríamos la vida por usted.- respondieron en modo automático.

\- ¿Harían todo lo que yo quiera?- preguntó con melodiosa y dulce voz.

\- Sí mi señora todo lo que usted, quiera...- dijeron todos al unisonó.

-Menos vestirnos de mujer,- se apresuro a hablar Ángelo. - Sí quiere eso, pidiéndoselo a Nemo. Que no tendrá ningún problema en hacerlo, al contrario, sera muy feliz.

El caballero de Piscis le salía humo por la boca, ante el comentario de su amigo de Cáncer.- Hijo de perra, ¿porque carajos no te mueres?- espetó en voz baja.

-Bien.- canturreo la joven Diosa dando saltitos de alegría en su lugar- Porque quiero que festejemos Navidad y que ustedes me ayuden a organizarla...

\- ¡¿Qué?!

 _ **-Continuará-**_

Me siento feliz de poder mostrarles un trabajo "digno" de leerse y de estar en sus favoritos (digo yo xD). Porque de EL antes a EL ahora, hay mucha mejora (?)

Kanon: Ya, no te azotes.

Cherto nOn... Para las chicas que odian ver a Afrodita siendo bisexual, gay y demás, les prometo, les juro, que haré un fic que no encasille de esa manera al bonito pez. Pero en esta historia sí sera bisexual... ¡No se enojen! Porfavooor ;.;

Sin más que decir, espero que me dejen un bonito review y que les haya gustado como quedo! 8D

 **SafiroLeoninaDeGéminisBipolar y Kanon sensual papucho mio.**

Kanon: Sigue sin hacerme gracia u.u


	2. Momentos Como EsteMGEM!

**Hola XD ...Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo...A por cierto, nada de Sain Seiya es mio todo es de Masami Kurumada )': (X,X) ;.;...Lo bueno esque esta historia si lo es XD.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado...ya estan advertidos XD.**

 **En el capitulo Anterior;**

 _-Bien,- canturreo la joven diosa dando saltitos de alegría.- Porque quiero que festejemos Navidad y que ustedes me ayuden a organizarla..._

 _-¿QUEEEEE?.-..._

 **Capitulo Dos:**

 _ **EN MOMENTOS COMO ESTE ME GUSTARÍA A ESTAR MURTO...DE NUEVO...**_

¡¿Festejar Navidad?! Como que festejar Navidad...no eso ni locos...Alto...¿Que es Navidad?.

Los pobres Santos Dorados se pusieron mas palidos que un muerto...Ellos no sabían a que se refería Athena con eso llamado "Navidad".

-Es una excelente idea Saori.- Hablo el pegaso, ganando la mirada de todos los santos de mayor rango.

-Apoyo a Seiya, ademas esta sera nuestra primera navidad juntos, como familia.-Shun le miro a Athena con sus ojitos llenos de emoción.

-Te volviste loca de remate.-murmuro en voz baja el Fenix.

-Pero Saori, faltan dos semanas , aparte no tenemos nacimiento,ni regalos, ni nada.- hablo el caballero del cisne.

-Hyoga pero que dices,- el santo de Andromeda le dio un golpesito en el hombro.-Para celebrar navidad no es necesario tener regalos o cosas por el estilo. Navidad es para que toda la familia se una y se perdonen todas las ofensas cometidas a lo largo del año. La navidad es para estar con tus seres mas queridos...E Ikki, por favor, no seas grosero.-le dio un zape a su hermano.

-Shun tiene razón, Hyoga.- el dragón Shiryu tomo la palabra.- La navidad es para estar con los seres queridos...Lo material no importa.

-Antes de que sigan con su conversación.-les interrumpió el cangrejo dorado.- Alguien quiere decirnos ¿que es Navidad?.

Los santos de bronce abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Estaban hablando enserio los santos dorados?...Por las caras que tenían significaba que si.

-¿No saben que es navidad?-preguntó el santo de Fenix, su voz y su mirada reflejaban sorpresa.-Supongo que tampoco saben que es Semana Santa.

-No.-Contestaron todos los santos seriamente.

-Navidad se celebra una vez al año.- la diosa decidió que era momento de intervenir.- Según tengo entendido...Aquí dice que se celebra el nacimiento del hijo de Dios; Jesús-les mostró su celular.-Nunca la celebre debido a que mi abuelo decía que no era importante, ademas de que se la pasaba de viaje y a mi me dejaba con Tatsumi, así que no se que es navidad...ni que se siente festejarlo.-guardo su carisimo celular al ver la mirada de todos sus santos...o lo guardaba, o se le echaban encima para quitárselo.

-Pues no se diga mas...-El pegaso salto alegre de su asiento.-Festejaremos navidad para que sepan que es. Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu ayúdenme a hacer unas cosas...Shun explícales que es navidad.- Seiya se retiro del comedor seguido por sus otros tres compañeros.

El caballero de Andromeda les explico con lujo de detalle a los santos dorados que era navidad.

-¿Enserio?.-preguntó el cubito de acuario.- Es imposible, que un hombre de complexión robusta entre por una chimenea...y que su trineo sea tirado por nueve renos voladores parlantes.

-Nada es imposible en navidad.- le dijo el pequeño Shun.-Los milagros siempre suceden en estas fechas...Aparte Papa Noel si existe, siempre me deja un regalo en la mansión Kido.

-YA LLEGAMOSSS...-la puerta se abrió abrupta-mente, el santo de pegaso traía un gorrito navideño en la mano, el cual apretaba fuertemente.

-¿Que les contabas Shun?.-Ikki le revolvió cariñosamente los cabellos verdes al joven Andromeda.

-Les contaba sobre Papá Noel.-le respondió sonriente.

-Ahhh...-dijeron los santos de bronce.

 _"Papa Noel, realmente no existe...es un bromista que le deja regalos a Shun y a nosotros puro carbón...Creemos que es Ikki, aunque el muy maldito lo niega...pero no le digan nada a Shun...No quiero que se le rompa la burbuja."_ les informo el caballero de pegaso por vía cosmos a los presentes, los cuales en respuesta asintieron.

-¿Que es eso?.- preguntó Kanon con curiosidad, señalando lo que Seiya traía.

-Ahh ¿esto?- dijo levantándolo.- Es un gorro.

-Eso ya lo se burro con alas.- Kanon le molestaba que fueran sarcásticos con su persona.- Lo que quiero saber es que diablos traes dentro de él...-

-Ahh...-se rasco la cabeza.-es que no te explicas. Aquí dentro traigo unos papelitos de los cuales ustedes sacaran uno. En ellos están escritas si aran una carta o no...en unos momentos les explico-dijo al ver los rostros de los dorados- Nosotros aremos todo lo posible para que ustedes y Saori sepan que es navidad, y vamos festejarla como se debe.-El pony se dirigió con lento caminar a donde se encontraba la diosa, -Por cierto Saori, necesitamos dinero para unas cosillas, a si que cáete con la lana.- extendió su mano para recibir el dinero...La amaba mucho, pero dinero es dinero...No solo de amor vive el hombre.

-Tómalo.- la diosa saco su billetera y le entrego su tarjeta de crédito.- Pero toma en cuenta de que te lo descontare de tu sueldo.

-Si, de un sueldo que ni siquiera recibo.-le respondió el pegaso, con una sonrisa ladina.

-Bien.- dijo guardándose la tarjeta en su bolsillo. -Tomen uno cada uno.-le dio el gorro Shura que se encontraba a su derecha.- No se vale cambiar, de una vez les informo.

Shura tomo su papel y lo extendió.

-A ver dice...que diablos dice.- frunció el ceño al ver la horrible letra.

-¿Que no sabes leer cabra?- preguntó el burlón cangrejo.

-Claro que se leer, cangrejo idiota, ademas de griego se latín, alemán y ruso...pero esta jodida letra es horrible.-se la mostró a el cangrejo.

-Mmmta y yo que creí que mi letra era horrible...esta me la gana.-entrecerró los ojos para distinguir la caligrafía.

-A ver déjenme ver-el pegaso le arrebato el papelito al cangrejo.- Shura te toca hacer una carta para Santa Claus.-arrugo el papel y lo tiro al suelo

-¿Como es que le entiendes a esa letra?.-él capricornio arqueo ambas cejas.

-Fácil, porque es mi letra. Y respecto a lo de escribir una carta...de una vez le aclaro. Son catorce papelitos, en doce esta escrito "escribir Carta" y solo uno dice "Hacerla de Santa" y otro dice "Ayudante de Santa"...Ya que dudo que el verdadero llegue para aca, al que le toque el de ser "santa" devera buscar los regalos que piden los otros y al de ayudante...pues le toca ayudar- se comenzó a reír -y no me miren así, todo fue idea del pollo rostizado.

Ikki asintió con la cabeza, ya estaba cansado de decirle a Seiya que no le llamase "pollo rostizado", pero por mas golpes que le daba no se le quitaba la maña al pony...haci que prefirió dejarlo pasar.

-Bien dame esa cosa.- Ángelo le arrebato el gorro a Shura. Saco un papelito.- Que diga "escribe carta, escribe carta". -comenzó a desdoblarlo. - WUAJU (Estilo Homero Simpsom), me toco escribir.

Milo y Aioria ya habían sacado sus papelitos.

-Escribir carta.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Se nos cayeron las suegras[1].- le susurro el gato al escorpión, a lo que su compañero solo se rió.

-¿Que te toco Nemo?- preguntó el cangrejo a su amigo de Piscis, el cual ya tenia su papelito desdoblado.

-Escribir carta.- dijo simplemente, se guardo el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-AYUDANTE DE SANTA!- gritó el desafortunado Sagitario.

-Mala suerte compañero.- le susurro el santo de acuario el cual le mostraba su papel y decía; _"escribir carta"._

-Maldita hielera...-mascullo por lo bajo.- no quieres cambiar.- puso su carita mas inocente, para ver si lograba algo con el tempano de hielo, que tenia por amigo.

-Ya escuchaste a los de bronce;No se vale cambiar.- le miro inexpresivamente.

Aldebaran, Shaka, Shion, Dohko, Y Mu les había tocado escribir carta... quedaba un papelito de escribir y otro de hacerla de Santa...lo que nos dejaba a...Los gemelos.

-Yo primero.-Saga le arrebato el gorro a Kanon.

-¿Y por que tu primero?- preguntó Kanon indignado.

-Dos cositas, punto numero uno; porque soy mayor que tu..

-Pero si solo me ganas con tres minutos, no jodas...

-Punto numero Dos; Porque se me da mi regalada gana.- concluyo el gemelo. Su gélida mirada se poso en unos ojos idénticos a los suyos-¿Alguna queja?.

-No, ninguna.- se apresuro a decir.

-Bien.- le entrego el gorro a Kanon, el cual saco su papelito y miro a su gemelo.

-¿A la cuenta de tres?-preguntó inseguro.

-Si...uno...dos...

-Tres...-Kanon desdoblo el papel con los ojos cerrados. En cuanto lo extendió, primero abrió un ojo y luego...Salto de alegría, no había duda alguna, estaba de suerte.-¡Voy a escribir carta!- gritó alegremente, mientras el rostro de Saga se desfiguraba por la furia.

-¡SERÉ SANTA CLAUS!..-Su gritó fue ignorado por todos, a excepción del arquero que se le acerco para darle el pésame...

-Ya nos jodimos...y bien...¿en tu casa o en la mía?.

Saga no le respondió, tenia un tic en el ojo al ver como todos felicitaban a Kanon.

-Denme una "K".- gritó el gemelo menor, que se había subido arriba de la mesa.

-¡K!-respondieron todos gritando.

-Denme una "A"-

-¡A!

-Denme una "N".-

-¡N!- le volvieron a responder

-Denme una "O".

-¡O!

-Denme una "N".

-¡NORTE!

-¿QUE DICE?...

-¡CABRÓÓÓÓÓÓÓNNNNN!.-el grito de Saga se escucho en todo el santuario y hasta el mas allá...

 **Campos Elíseos...**

¡CABRÓÓÓÓÓÓÓNNNNN! ...

-Señor ¿que habrá sido eso?.- pregunto el dios de los sueños, Hypnos, a su señor Hades.

-No lo se Hypnos...- le respondió el dios a su fiel amigo.- de seguro Hera le decubrío otra infidelidad a Zeus...Mis mas sentidos pésames hermano...

 **Olimpo, el Hogar De Los Dioses...**

¡CABRÓÓÓÓÓÓÓNNNNN!

-¿Escuchaste eso?- la diosa del matrimonio se levanto de un salto de la cama, dejando al ya muy excitado Zeus.

-No oí nada mujer...vuelve a la cama.- palmeo el suave colchón.

-No...esa voz...es de...Ares...- la diosa se vistió rapidísimo dejando impresionado al Dios de Dioses...jamas la había visto vestirse rápido...bueno si quitamos el echo de que solo se apresuraba cuando iban al centro comercial.

-¿A donde Hades(diablos) vas?- le preguntó levantándose de la cama, enrollándose la sabana en la cintura.

-¿Como que a donde voy?...Pues a ver a mi hijo...De seguro la maldita de Athena le esta haciendo algo malo...Te dije que no le dieras el cuerpo mortal de mi bebe..

-Ya mujer, prometo ir mañana a ver a mi niña y averiguar que le paso a Ares...mas bien a la reencarnación de Ares, pero vuelve a la cama.-el dios puso su carita de cachorrito inocente.

-Esta bien.-dijo, al no poder evitar conmoverse ante la cara de su marido.- Pero, juro que si Athena le izo daño a mi "bebe". No volverás a tocarme dentro de 10.000 años, y le pido a Hefestos que te fabrique un cinturón de castidad, del cual por mas que intentes no lo puedas romper...¿te quedo claro mi cielito?-Preguntó la diosa mirando al los ojos a su marido.

-Claaa...ro- Cuando Hera juraba algo lo cumplía. Le había jurado fidelidad y no dejarlo nunca apesar de la adversidad...y de las infidelidades cometidas por parte de él..sip, la diosa si cumplía.-mañana veré a Athena...ehhh ¿volvemos a lo nuestro?.-

Mas tardo en decirlo, en que la Diosa se desnudara de nuevo y lo arrojara sobre la cama...mmm...mejor dejemos-los sólitos.

 **en el Santuario de Athena...**

-Joder Saga...por poco y me dejas sordo...-le reclamo su gemelo tallándose las orejas, mientras bajaba de la mesa tambaleándose.

-Dímelo a mi.- hablo el arquero.- Yo que estaba cerca de el...Hay madre.- se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-Bien ya esta todo listo. Ikki, pasalé la caja a Saga.-el joven pegaso se encontraba algo sordo por el gritito.

-¿QUEE?- preguntó el Fenix.

-Que le des la caja a Saga...-le dijo su hermano Shun.

-¿Que me coja a Saga?-sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada.- no Shun, aunque no me vean con una chica no significa que sea de esa honda...yo soy bien hombre.

-No hermano, quiero decir que le des la caja a Saga...

-Que yo no voy a llevarme a Saga a la cam...

- **QUE ME DES LA MALDITA CAJA...** \- le gritó el gemelo.

-Ya oí, si no estoy sordo...hay esta..-le lanzo una caja de zapatos forrada con papel rojo reluciente, la cual tenia escrito en letras plateadas; " _Correo de Papá Noel"_.

-¿Y que hago con esto?-preguntó revisando la cajita de cabo a rabo.

-Debes llevarla a tu templo, cuando "todos" allamos depositado nuestras cartas, tu las leerás...Solo tu y Aioros ,nadie mas, ya después irán a comprar los regalos.- el pegaso le aclaro sus dudas.

-A que te refieres con "Todos" y a eso de que "Compraremos los regalos"...por si no lo sabes, pony de My Little Pony, yo no tengo dinero...

-A todos, me refiero a Mi, Athena...

-El burro por delante..-murmuro el borreguito, Mu.

-Upss...Bien me refiero a Athena, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga, los dorados y a mi...y por el dinero no te preocupes,- le arrojo la tarjeta de crédito de Saori.- Athena paga.- le guiño un ojo al gemelo.

-Esta es tu venganza porque no te hago caso...¿verdad desgraciado?.- le preguntó Saori al pegaso.

-Tu que crees.-le respondió.

-Bien,- Hyoga se levanto de la mesa.- Vamos a escribir nuestras cartas y después a dormir, ya mañana les decimos el resto.

-¿Hay mas?...No creen que es suficiente.- les pregunto Dohko.

-Descuide Maestro.- le respondió el dragón.- Del resto nos encargaremos nosotros, solo queremos contarles que aremos.

-Bueno ya no me quiten el tiempo, que tengo que escribir mi carta.- Saori se levanto y señalo la puerta.- A si que...FUERA!.

Salieron corriendo del templo para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas.

-Hasta mañana Nemo, hasta mañana cabrones.-gritó el cangrejo que ya bajaba por los escalones.

-JÓDETE CANGREJO...-le gritaron todos de vuelta.

-Hyoga apresúrate...que no vez que tienes que dormir tus ocho horas diarias-le apresuro el acuario a su alumno.

-Si maestro.-le respondió el cisne.

-Ikki...Mas te vale que te apresures, o te quedas sin techo esta noche...-el león no dejaba de empujar al Fenix que caminaba lentamente.

-Nadamas no te...

-No me que?.-Aioria le mostró el puño al futuro caballero de Leo.

-Nada...Ya vayámonos...estoy cansado.-emprendió carrera asía la quinta casa, nuestro querido y amargado fenix.

-El ultimo en llegar a Tauro es buey..-le reto el santo de aries al de tauro.

-Echo.- se echaron a correr escalones abajo.

-Shun...Recuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana...-preguntó Shaka al joven andromeda que le seguía en su lento caminar.

-¿Que su ropa interior se debe lavar a mano, porque si no se maltrata?.-arqueo una ceja el pequeño Shun.

-NO!-se sonrojo el guardián de la sexta casa.-Lo de "Toda acción que agamos trae consigo su consecuencia".

-Ehrr...Sip...y porque me lo recuerda ahora Maestro...[2]

-Porque te apuesto la estatua de buda, a que Aldebaran terminara rodando por las escaleras apenas pase el quinto templo...Muévete, quiero ver si se lleva a Mu de paso.-tomo a su alumno del brazo para llegar rápido al sexto templo.

-Aioros, yo me paso a dormir-le informo el pony, dirigiéndose a los aposentos privados de sagitario.

-De a cuerdo, pero tomate tu leche antes de dormir...Y no olvides lavarte bien los dientes.-le ordeno el Sagitario.

-Si Papá-murmuro sarcástico.-Hasta mañana Saga, Kanon.-se despidió con una leve inclinación.

-Gracias a Athena yo no tengo alumnos...-murmuro para si, el sexy gemelo mayor.

-Bien, ¿nos vemos en Géminis mañana?.- el arquero volteo a ver a su mejor amigo.

-Claro, no tengo ganas de subir los jodidos escalones.- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Bien hasta mañana.- detuvo su caminar en la entrada de su templo.

-Hasta mañana...

-Muévete Saga Claus...-le gritó Kanon que ya se había adelantado.

-Nadamas no te mato porque eres mi hermano.- mascullo por lo bajo. Aioros se carcajeo.

-Ya no hagas corajes y ve a alcanzarlo...ya mañana nos vemos.- le empujo el sagitario.

-Aioros...en momentos como este..me gustaría estar muerto...de nuevo.- le miro procurando lucir serio.

-No me lo vas a creer...pero a mi también me gustaría.- los dos se echaron a reír.

-YA MUÉVETE!-le gritó Kanon.

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Si, mañana un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva aventura...

 _CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAA..._

 **Un capitulo algo corto XD...espero sea de su agrado espero sus comentarios, ya saben de ellos vivo X_X positivos, negativos, subjerencias (las cuales aprecio) si gustan enviarme PM con gusto los respondo...Próximo capitulo; Cartas y...Me Vieron Cara De Rico! Lo Bueno Que Athena Paga.**

 **¿Creen que todo les salga bien a Saga y Aioros?O.o...¿Zeus si cumplirá su promesa de visitar a su hija?O.o...¿que pedirán los santos dorados a Papá Noel?O.o...esperen la respuesta en el próximo capitulo.**

 **[1].- Se nos cayeron las suegras: es una forma de hablar, cuando dos personas dicen lo mismo al mismo tiempo se dice esa frase O.o...bueno el chiste es que me quise explicar XD.**

 **Camus: Pues déjame decirte que lamentablemente no te entendí...-.-**

 **Yo:-.-...**

 **[2]Los dorados Shaka, Aioria, Aioros, Dohko y Camus, son los maestros de los bronceados...Ya que son los herederos de las armaduras doradas. XD...saben a que me refiero 1.1**

 **Antes de irme definitivamente, muchos dirán "esa idea de Saga y Aioros estando juntos y que organizan la navidad, ya la hemos leído".Yo también e leído historias con la misma coincidencia. Luego trate de visualizar a Saga con otro de sus compañeros pero...Es que Aioros y Saga son el dúo perfecto para este trabajo, espero entiendan el porque los puse así X.x.´**

 **Para** SagittariusJane ,Yin-princesa-del-olvido , El Primordial y Leri...Gracias por sus comentarios espero les ayan disfrutado este capitulo saludos y besosXD.

 **Se despide SafiroVampiroDeGeminisXDSHXD.**

 **Espero sus Reviews...No me ignoren ;.;**

 **Besos y Abrazos XD.**


	3. Cartas yMe vieron cara de rico?

**Hola...de nuevo -.-...Les seré sincera...esperaba terminar esto antes del 25 de diciembre(lo hubiese terminado si lo hubiera subido hace un mes DX)...pero viendo que son cerca de 10 capítulos... y que casi no tengo tiempo de escribir XP...Pues la historia tendrá su fin a principios de enero o a mediados de ese mes (y dependiendo si mi madre me deja pasar un rato al Internet XP...que lo dudo mucho DX). Una disculpa anticipada, procurare subir dos capítulos cada semana, para ver si termino mas rápido X.x**

 **Advertencias; lenguaje y expresiones algo fuertes...leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Todo es de Masami Kurumada. Yo solo utilizo estos personajes para hacerles pasar un buen rato agradable.**

 **capitulo Tres:**

 _ **Cartas y...Me Vieron Cara De Rico! Lo Bueno Que Athena Paga.**_

El dios Apolo ilumino el santuario de Athena, dándole un bello aspecto, las aves cantaban alegremente, la amazonas tomaban un buen baño, unos cuantos fisgones las espiaban...Un día normal como cualquier otro. Se podría decir.

En templo de Géminis, su sexy y valiente guardián, yacía despierto desde las 6AM, debido a las constantes visitas en su casa...Todos con un solo propósito; dejar sus cartitas a Santa.

Kanon había sido el primero en dejar su carta, y el ultimo fue Aioria.

-¿Esa fue la ultima?- preguntó el santo de Sagitario que apenas estaba llegando, observo a su hermano que se retiraba asía el coliseo.

-Si.-géminis encaro al sagitario, clavando sus ojos jade en los del castaño-Te pedí que llegaras a las 8 en punto, recuerda que Saori nos cito a las 9AM para desayunar, son la ocho con tres minutos...¿que no sabes obedecer ordenes?.- le miro molesto, a lo que el Sagitario ni se inmuto.

-Deberías de dejar de ser tan neurótico...Y tu no me ordenaste, me pediste, si mal no recuerdo...Y no, no se obedecer ordenes.- le respondió sonriente. Saga negó con la cabeza, ¿Como diablos es que era amigo de alguien tan irresponsable?.

-Como sea,- rodó su orbes color jade.- A leer...Permite-me un momento.- se aclaro la garganta.-!KANON¡ ¡Ya lárgate!.

Su hermano salio de quien sabe donde, molesto.

-¿De donde saliste?- Preguntó el sorprendido arquero.

-¿Que no leíste?- le miro fastidiado al arquero-Pues de quien sabe donde...No me dejan ayudarles- les miro con sus ojitos bien abiertos estilo; Gatito de Shrek.

-No.- fue la seca respuesta de Saga.

-Pero...

-EH DICHO LARGO!.

-Y uno que quiere ayudar...Lo tratan de esta manera.- se dirigió a la salida indignado...

-Hijo de nuestra jodida m...adre naturaleza.- murmuro el gemelo al pasar junto a Saga.

-¿Ya se fue?- preguntó el castaño al perder-lo de vista.

-Si... y mas le vale que no ande cerca.

-¿No crees que fuiste duro con el?

-Nhaaa, solo así entiende. Vamos a leer las jodidas cartas...Trae la caja.- El sagitario siguió a Saga a los aposentos privados de la casa.

Se le callo la mandíbula cuando observo la espaciosa sala en completo orden y libre de partículas de polvo. Muy lejano a lo que era su templo, que realmente era un basurero.

-Aparte de neurótico y bipolar, ¿eres adicto a la limpieza?.

-Si y lo considero una de mis mejores cualidades...Aparte si no limpio, este templo estaría peor que el tuyo.- señalo al arquero.-Que realmente párese que no vivieran personas...si no animales...Y eso es lo que tu y el pony son, unos jodidos animales.

-No me ofendas en mi presencia por favor.

-Y tu no digas que soy un neurótico y bipolar...- _"aunque sea cierto"_ agrego para si mismo.

-¿Podemos leer ya las cartas?, se hace tarde.-dijo el sagitario tallándose los ojos.

-Tienes razón.- observo su reloj de pulsera.-Tenemos media hora para leer todo eso.

El castaño vacío todo el contenido de la caja sobre la mesita de centro. Contaron todas las cartas; un total de dieciocho.

-¿Con cual empezamos?.-preguntó el arquero, tenían todas la cartas extendidas a lo largo de la mesita.

-¿No se te hace que amaneciste muy preguntón hoy?.- el arquero en respuesta le saco la lengua.-Con la que sea, al fin y al cabo a mi me da igual.-se encogió de hombros. Tomo la primera carta que tubo a la mano.

-Veamos..- Saco la carta del sobre, perfectamente sellado. El sobre no tenia remitente, pero si destinatario, al igual que las otras, solo decía "SANTA".- esta es de..Aioria.

-A ver.- dijo el santo de la novena casa repegandose al sexy de Saga.

-Si...pero hazme el favor de hacerte para allá.- lo empujo.-¿No sabes lo que el espacio personal?.

-Sip, pero me vale madres.- dijo volviéndose a repegar al gemelo.

- _Hola Santa ¿Como estas?-_ comenzó a leer en voz alta el geminiano.- _Déjame adivinar...Leyendo esto XD.-_ el arquero se rió de la ocurrencia de su hermanito, Saga rodó los ojos en respuesta.- _Te encargo una patineta, y una serpiente de mascota, para asustar al cabrón de Milo...Gracias."-_ el gemelo guardo rápidamente la carta.

-No pidió nada para mi.- el castaño izo un puchero.

-No.

Los ojos del castaño se volvieron acuosos.

-Mierda...-Bufo el gemelo.-Si pidió algo para ti Aioros, y ya deja de llorar.

-Si no estoy llorando idiota...solo estoy actuando.-se limpio una lagrima que caía por su mejilla.- ¿que pidió para mi?.- su antigua alegría regreso de golpe.

-No te diré porque es secreto, aquí lo dice "Saga; ten mucha discreción". A si que no me estés jodiendo.

-Como se que no dirás nada, mejor veamos otra carta.- rompió otro sobre.- Esta es de Aldebaran.

 _-"Querido Santa Claus,_ -leyó Aioros- _Te pido un.._.Saga...¿no sabes lo que es el espacio personal?.-el gemelo era el que ahora se repegaba al Sagitario.

-Cierra la boca y continua.

-Bien ¿en que me quede?... A si- se aclaro la garganta.- _Te pido un disco de música Samba, y que surtas mi despensa, ya que mi reserva se termino. Gracias."_

-Leamos esta otra.- Saga ya tenia una carta en la mano.

 _-"Maldito Santa, quiero que de regalo mates al cabrón que este leyendo esto...Firma Ángelo Mascara De La Muerte"_ \- termino de leer Saga.

-¿Lo puedo hacerlo ahorita? o ¿me espero hasta el veinticuatro?- preguntó inocentemente el Santo de Sagitario.

-Cállate...Típico de Ángelo...ya me vengare de el.

-Como sea esta es de Milo.

 _"Querido Panzón, tráeme condones del centro comercial de rodorio...Quiero de sabores de; plátano, mango, sandia,uva, cereza, fresa... y los nuevos; mango con chamoy, y el de chile limón y sal[1]...nada de esos simples te quedo claro y quiero una caja de cada uno de esos sabores...también tráeme un perfume(de la mejor marca), un rastrillo y espuma para rasurar...eso es todo...Posdata; si vas a dejar los regalos por la noche...ni se te ocurra despertarme o te dejo como . Atte: El sensual Milo De Escorpio."_

-Esta jodidisimo si cree que compraremos todo eso.- dijo Saga cruzándose de brazos molesto.

-Buuuenoo...este...los tenemos que comprar.-respondió algo dudoso el castaño.

-¿QUE? ¿Estas loco?...No me respondas...Como se te ocurre. Yo no voy a comprar nada de eso, si tanto lo quiere porque no va él.-le vio directo a los ojos.

-¿Quizás le da pena?.-alzo ambas cejas.

-Jajajajaja.-se rió falsamente el gemelo mayor.- Milo nada mas hace eso para jodernos...Sabe que tu y yo somos vírgenes aun, por eso lo hace.

-¿Aun eres virgen?...No te creo.- yo tampoco le creo Ó.ó.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, aun lo soy...Bueno realmente no...Si tuve mi primera vez...pero en ese tiempo Ares controlaba mi cuerpo...A si que aun soy virgen.

-Aja...pero nos comprometimos a traer lo que pidieran, a si que...No nos queda de otra.

-Lo bueno de esto es que Athena paga.- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Saga.

-Bien...esta carta es de Kanon.-dijo el castaño.

-Léela.- dijo el geminiano.

 _"Querido e idiota hermano y Aioros...De regalo quiero una nueva cama, ya que la que tengo parece roca y nuevas revistas XXX porque las que tenia se las empreste a Milo y ya no me las quiere regresar...nada mas eso. Posdata para Aioros; Mata a mi hermano por favor y te reparto la mitad de la herencia...Posdata para el bipolar y cabrón de Saga; Ya que vas para el centro comercial, compra el Shampoo y la crema para peinar, no te hagas el idiota y compralos...y mas te vale que sean de la mejor marca...Atte el sexy, el apuesto e inigualable Kanon De Géminis...Aioros; mata a mi hermano después de que compre mi Shampoo y la crema...Gracias."_

-Me pregunto si a Shion ¿se le callo Kanon cuando era bebe?.-dijo Saga, rascándose la barbilla con aire pensativo.- No cabe la menor duda de que los dioses me dieron el cerebro a mi.

-Aquí dice; Que me da la mitad de la herencia. ¿Cual si nada mas tienes este templo?.

-A decir verdad, si poseo una cantidad de dinero, casas, empresas, aviones, limusinas, mansiones etcétera.- dijo restando-le importancia.

-Pero como es que...

-Por Ares,- dijo simplemente el geminiano -¿Apoco crees que era un pobre diablo?. Ares opto que no perdería trece años de su inmortalidad sin distraerse en algo. Creo grandes empresas las cuales están a mi nombre y que aun en día las manejo responsable-mente...A si que mi querido amigo, estas frente a un magnate hombre de negocios.

-Guau...Eso no me lo esperaba...Tomare en cuenta la petición de Kanon.

-Como sea, si yo muero. Ninguno de ustedes recibira un solo centavo, todo ira a parar a una casa hogar. A si que mas te vale no tratar de hacer ninguna tontería.

-Joder...y yo que ya me soñaba millonario...Mejor dejémonos de tonterías y sigamos con nuestra labor Papá Noel.

-Si, mi fiel duendecillo.

-Jajaja que gracioso...Esta es de Nemo.

 _"Mi querido panzón Aioria, y guapito y sexy Saga. Solo quiero que me traigan un lápiz labial, delineador de ojos, un perfume, y una secadora para el pelo. Nada mas. posdata; Golpeen a Ángelo y serán bien recompensados. besos muak muak...Atte El mas hermoso del Santuario, Afrodita de Piscis. XD"_

-¿Estoy gordo?- el castaño se miro su bien tonificado abdomen.(estoy babeando...Graaarrrraaarrr)

-Deja tu lo gordo...me llamo sexy y guapito...Esto no me gusta nada.- Saga se puso pálido.- Procurare hablar con el y decirle que a mi no se me abre la cejuela.

-Lo dice de broma...pero yo no estoy gordo ¿verdad?.-preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-No, no estas gordo.

-Tus sinceridad me alivia.- dijo sarcásticamente el centauro.

-Ya muévete hay que acabar pronto...Por cierto ¿Estas anotando lo que compraremos para esos idiotas?.

-Que tienes miedo de que se te olviden.-le miro divertido

-Si no lo digo por mi...Lo digo por ti.-le respondió seriamente.

-Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, por tu jodida confianza.

-Como sea...Esta es de Camus.

 _"Tráiganme un libro interesante de la librería...Ya que todos los que tengo me los se de memoria...y un insecticida. Firma Camus De Acuario"_

-¿Para que quedra el insecticida?- Aioros no se cansa de preguntar...típico de los Sagitarios...sin ofender.

-Tu idiotez me sorprende...¿Para que Hades/Diablos crees que lo quiere?...Pues para matar a la mascota de Milo, Su Escorpión Rey.

-Ahhh...¿Pues no que ya se le había muerto?.

-Se compro otro...esta es de Shura.

 _"Queridos y cabrones Tíos. Yo no pensaba encargar nada...pero como veo que todos piden..¿Porque yo mierdas no pido también?...Bien tráiganme una foto de Geist sin mascara y un afilador para mi escalibur. Desde ya gracias. Shura de Capricornio."_

-Esta es de Athena.- el castaño ya tenia otra carta en la mano.

 _"Mis queridos caballeros; Tráiganme todos, "TODOS", los muñe-quitos de colección de Star Wars y de los The Avengers...MAS LES VALE QUE ME LOS TRAIGAN...AL CABO VAN A PAGAR CON MI DINERO...MALDITOSSSSS...Gracias. Saori Kido."_

-¿De cuando acá Athena se izo fanática de The Avengers?- Pregunto Saga arqueando la ceja derecha.

-Ni idea...Recuerda que últimamente se va al cine con Jabu...Pobre de Seiya, rogándole a Saori y esta ya se monto en el unicornio.-Aioros negó con la cabeza.- Nuestra diosa se volvió loca.

-Tienes razón, esta carta es de Seiya, léela.-El gemelo le tendió la carta de Seiya.

- _"Saga; Manda a otra dimensión a Jabu. Para que Saori se fije realmente en mi. Seiya."_

-¿Si lo aras?.- preguntó Aioros. Su palabras estaban impregnadas en tristeza, realmente le daba pena la situación de su alumno.

-No...Aioros, tu sabes perfectamente que el amor no se debe forzar o imponer... El amor no siempre es correspondido, y cuando lo es, no es suficiente...Que mejor sigan de amigos, o se terminaran odiando.-respondió el gemelo.

-Tienes razón.

-¿De quien es esa?.- preguntó señalando la otra carta que tenia Aioros.

-De Shun..." _Solo quiero que no vallan a comprar licor...Ni agarrar de la vinatería privada de Shion...Va para todos. Shun de Andromeda."_

\- Espero que podamos abstenernos- dijo solemnemente el geminiano- en especial Kanon, creo que se esta volviendo alcohólico.

-Si tu lo dices...Esta es de Ikki... _"Compren harto licor pa´ pasarlo bien y a todo dar. Firma él Fenix."_

-Dijiste que debemos cumplir y regalar lo que piden...A si que nos vamos a medio emborrachar.-sonrio Saga.

-Si...Una promesa es una promesa.

-Esta es de Shiryu.. _."No le hagan caso a Ikki. Shiryu de Dragón."_

-O.O.

-Ya que..Nada de alcohol.-murmuro el geminiano.

 _-"Quiero unos patines...y convenzan a Camus de que deje vivir a la mascota de Milo. Hyoga."-_ Leyó el geminis.

-Habla de Milo o de el escorpión?.-El arquero alzo ambas cejas.

-Si seras idiota.-Saga le dio un zape.-Habla del escorpión, Soysabro.

-¿Soysabro?...Que significa eso.

-Así le puso Milo y significa..Soy sabroso...Según me explico el bicho.-se encogió de hombros.-Lee esa.

 _" Unas cremas anti- arrugas...Y tinte para el cabello color Rojizo. Dohko De Libra."_

 _-_ O.O-

- _"Lo material no importa...Pero ya que lo ofrecen...Quiero velas, incienso, cojines rellenos de plumas, una estatua de Buda bañada en oro, una nueva túnica (de diseñador)...Y la paz en sus vidas...Gracias. Shaka De Virgo"._

 _-Ó.Ó_

 _-"Una pijama de borreguitos..igual de tiernos que yo. Mu De Aries."_

 _-_ Esta es la ultima... _" Una túnica...como las que usabas Tu Saga... Por mas que las busco no las encuentro y también la Daga Dorada con el poder de matar a los Dioses...Y si no pueden traérmelas. Consíganme pika-pika, para ponerle a la señorita Saori en los calzone...Ustedes nomas consíganme-los. Shion el único y verdadero Maestro."_

-O.O

-Ya terminaron de leer papá Noel y duende de pacotilla.- Kanon se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta, observándolos divertido, debido a que los había tomado por sorpresa.

-Si, ¿ya vas a el desayuno?.- le preguntó su gemelo.

-Si..me muero de hambre...a si que muévanse.

Se dirigieron al templo patriarcal con paso lento. Sus platicas tranquilas y relajadas...Una que otra pregunta de Kanon, respecto a las cartas. Y siempre la misma respuesta "Que jodidos te importa".

Entraron al salón estaban la mayoría de caballeros. Solo faltaba él gato y él carnerito(Aioria y Mu).

-Por fin llegan señoritas.- les dijo sonriente mascara de muerte a los recién llegados.

-Ya sabes a donde te puedes ir jodido cangrejo.- le respondió Kanon.

-¿Que tal el correo?-pregunto el entusiasmado Shun.

-Pues..

-¡YA LLEGO EL GATITO, YA LLEGO EL DESMADRE Y AL QUE NO LE GUSTE, QUE...CHIQUITI BUM A LA BIM BOM BAM...A LA BIO A LA BAM A LA BIN BOM BAM...SU MADRE, SU MADRE RARARA.!- gritó un alegre Minino.

-Joder Aioria, todavía no me repongo del grito que ayer pego Saga y tu como vieja borracha...¿De donde vienes?-preguntó el centauro molesto.

-De casa de Noe...

-¿Cual Noe?.

-Noe de tu incumbencia jajajaja...¡No Aioros guarda la flecha! Hayyyyyy...- la flecha paso entre sus piernas rasgando su pantalón de entrenamiento. -¡Joder Aioros! ¿Que no quieres sobrinos?. Joder por poco me dejas sin el...Orgullo masculino.

-Para que aprendas que conmigo no te andas con jaladas. -dijo su hermano desapareciendo el arco.

-No hay derecho joven, tanta violencia...me quejare con derechos gatunos...

-Buenos días mis caballeros...¿Como les amanecieron?.-preguntó alegremente Saori.

-Pues igual que siempre...Detrás de la espalda.-dijo el santo de cáncer al observar sus pompis..."babeando el teclado...gggggaaaarrrr"

-¡NO ESTOY HABLANDO DE ESO CABRÓN!.-gritó la colérica diosa de la guerra justa.

-Ya se, no aguanta ni una broma.

-Bien, Seiya aquí presente,- el santo de pegaso saludo a todos alegremente agitando su mano- me contó...deja se hacer eso.- la joven deidad le dio un coscorrón a él alegre pegaso, ya que este no dejaba de agitar la mano efusibamente.- Bien, él me dijo que Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun y él, se encargaran de preparar la cena para navidad y de adornar los doce templos.

-Si.- dijeron los santos dorados.

 _-"Mas les vale que ni se les ocurra adornar mi templo, bola de pubertos"_.-les amenazo el santo de cáncer vía cosmos. Los bronceados tragaron saliva.

-También Seiya me dio una peeeerfeeeectaaa ideaaaa.-comenzó con su vosecilla melodiosa.

-Algo me dice que eso nos va a joder a nosotros.-le susurro Shion a Dohko el cual asintió.

-Ustedes mis maravillosos, divinos, fuertes, sexys, hermosos, guapos...

 _"Cuando nos elogia...es malo"-_ Informo Aioros por vía cosmos a sus compañeros.

 _"Es algo definitivamente malo...que pone en riesgo nuestra integridad moral, física, y psicológica"-_ Le respondió el antiguo maestro.

-Y Papasotes caballeros...Interpretaran una canción navideña...pero se vestirán y actuaran acorde a la canción que escojan.

-ESTA JODIDA SI CREE QUE YO ARE ALGO ASÍ.-gritó el enojadisimo guardián de virgo mientras se ponía de pie.-Tengo una dignidad que mantener...

-Yo apoyo al ShakaReligius...- se levanto Ángelo de su asiento.

-Igual yo.- se levantaron los demás santos a excepción de Saga y los bronceados.

-¡NO QUIERO PROTESTAS Y CON UNA JODIDA SIEN-TENSEN!

Todos se sentaron a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡Y ARAN LO QUE YO PIDA...JODER...YO SOY SU DIOSA Y ARAN LO QUE SE ME PEGUE MI REGALADA GANA...!

-Si...-dijeron desganados.

-Ok, pasando a otro tema..Hace poco hable con Afrodita y mis hermanos Dionisio y Hermes, para desearles feliz navidad...Y como Shun nos dijo el otro día, que navidad es para dar regalos y amor...Eh decidido mandarles unos presentes y ustedes se los llevaran.

-Pero señorita Saori...-le miro Milo.- Según tengo entendido la diosa Afrodita se encuentra en París, Francia, y sus hermanos al igual que el dios Momo se encuentran en las vegas ¿Como es que les llevaremos sus regalos?¿En que nos iremos?.

-Pues irán en avión, idiota...nada de viajes interdimencionales o tele-transportaciones.

-Pero...

-SILENCIO...Hoy mismo partirán devén regresar el día lunes 21...Para que ayuden a los de bronce con los preparativos de la fiesta y preparen su villancico.-(en la fecha que yo los tengo cronolisados es en el martes 15)- Sus vuelos salen a las 4 en punto...primero irán a Francia...Irán en primera clase, para que vean que no soy tacaña.

-Iremos Encantados.-Camus no podía ocultar la emoción de volver a su país de origen.

-Después irán a las Vegas...Saga, Aioros, antes de irse devén ir por los regalos de navidad... Por sus maletas no se apuren Kanon y Aioria las aran.

-Ehhh?-dijeron los dos hermanos de los santos de Géminis y Sagitario.

-No protesten...Saga, los bronceados irán con ustedes, ya que devén comprar los adornos navideños, te los encargo mucho.- dijo mirando al gemelo.

-Si señorita...Vengan para acá.- dijo jalando a Aioros del brazo. Los de bronce no tardaron en unirse-le.- Al que vomite le rompo la cara ¿entendido?.- observo seriamente a los de bronce. Lentamente asintieron no si antes encomendare a todos los dioses.

-Bien...¡OTRA DIMENSIÓN!...

Un portal se trago a los siete caballeros para después aparecer en la entrada de el centro comercial de Rodorio.

-Ok separe-monos- dijo Saga.- Busquen lo que necesiten, nos encontramos en...les aviso vía cosmos. Ya muévanse.-chasqueo los dedos.

Los bronceados entraron corriendo al centro comercial.

-Aioros ¿Te sientes bien?.- preguntó al caballero de Sagitario que estaba muy pálido.

-No...buaaaaaaakkkkkkk.-comenzo a vomitar. Saga dio un salto para atrás, no quería llenarse guacareada[2].

-Aggkkk...Que asco.-dijo el geminiano. Se acerco al castaño, le dio golpecitos en la espalda tratando de reconfortarlo.- ¿Ya paso?.-preguntó al ver a su amigo ya mas tranquilo.

-Siii creo...para la proxima avisa...Mierda no debí desayunar huevo con capsup.

-Me vomito.- Saga se cubrio la boca.-No me digas que tragaste...Ya larguémonos.

-Pero...¿y la vomitada?

-¿Queres que la lleve con nosotros o que? Ya vamonos...Que limpie alguien mas.- dijo jalando del brazo al pobre y maltratado Aioros.

-Bien, Aiorios tu compraras; El disco de samba y la despensa de Aldebaran, la pijama de borregos de Mu, el tinte rojizo y las cremas anti-arrugas de Dohko, las cosas de Nemo, y el pika-pika de Shion.-dijo el geminiano, cuando entraron en el inmenso centro comercial.

-¿QUEEE? No te pases de ver...guenza, a mi me dejas un chingo.

-Disculpa pero yo tengo que comprar, Las porquerías de Shaka, la cama y revistas de Kanon, las cosas de Aioria, el libro de Camus, los muñecos de Saori, lo que pidió Hyoga, buscar que encuentro para Seiya, Shun, Ikki, y Shiryu, algo para el cabrón del cangrejo, y conseguir una foto de Geist y el afilador para Shura.

-Tienes razón...algo...oye y ¿respecto a lo que pidió Milo?.

-Lo disidiremos al final.-dijo el gemelo.-Solo compralé el perfume.

-Bien, nos vemos en una hora.

-Espero que así sea...-murmuro Saga perdiéndose entre la multitud.

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS...**

-¿Conseguiste todo?.-Preguntó Saga a su compañero que apenas y podía con las bolsas.

-Arrrgg...Si.- dejo las bolsas en el suelo y se limpio el sudor con la manga de su suéter.- ¿Y los de bronce?-preguntó viendo a todos lados, para después voltear a ver al gemelo que se encontraba sentado en una banca, tomando una malteada de chocolate.-Hace rato me informaste que estaban contigo.

-Bien dijiste; Estaban conmigo...Me pidieron que los llevara al Santuario lo mas pronto posible, ya que tenían mucho que hacer.- se encogió de hombros.-Y yo como buen samaritano les ayude.

-Si. ¿Y tu compraste todo?, porque no veo nada.-observo asía todos lados, esperando encontrar la mercancía adquirida.

-La lleve al santuario.

-Si seras Idiota...si alguien la encuentra y...

-Callate, la escondi en mi cuarto. Kanon sabe que si entra allí se muere, porque yo lo mato.- dijo seriamente.

-No lo dudo.

-Por cierto..Te presento a Kitty.- Dejo la malteada a un lado. De el bolsillo de su chamarra negra, saco una pequeña coralillo[3].

-Hayyyy-el sagitario dio un salto al ver semejante animal.-Quita esa cosa de mi vista.

-No te gusta?-preguntó llevándosela a su propio rostro.-Es igual de sexy y mortífera que yo.- la acerco a su mejilla.

-Madre mia...Ya estas loco de plano...¿Que no esa cosa larga, es venenosa?.-Observo al animal con desconfianza.

-Esa "cosa larga", como tu la llamas, tiene nombre y es Kitty. Y no es venenosa, porque no tiene colmillos. Si los tuviese seria completamente mortífera para los humanos. Tampoco me creas tan cabrón, jamas le compraría algo que fuese malo para el gato.

-Mierda...se me olvido decirte que no compraras eso...mmta[4]...¿No la puedes devolver?.

-No, no puedo regresar esta hermosura.- dijo enredándose al pequeño animal en la mano.

-Ya vere luego como la elimino...Y el regalo de Milo ¿Ya lo compraste?.

-Me crees idiota...Claro que no...a si que como líder de esta misión...Pasa a la farmacia, mi querido amigo, y cumple con tu deber.

-No, no y no...Ya pase una vergüenza hoy, no volveré a pasarla.- se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Que vergüenza?.-el gemelo ladeo su rostro, frunció el ceño al ver el rostro de Aioria...La mente del centauro estaba ya muy lejos del presente...

 **FLASHBACK**

-Buenas tardes señor..-pregunto una vendedora de cosméticos de marca y de mas chucherías.-¿Que se le ofrece?.-la muy descarada, le sonrió al castaño, de forma coqueta...A lo cual el le correspondió del mismo modo.

-Me vende, Un lápiz labial color rosita, un delineador para ojos negro, un perfume con olor frutal, un tinte de pelo color rojizo, unas cremas anti-arrugas y un perfume masculino de marca.-concluyo el Sagitario.

-Mmmm...y tan machito que te vez, resulta que te gusta mucho recoger el jabón ¿verdad?.

-¿Disculpa?.O.o-

-Descuida no te juzgo...Cada quien sus gustos.- se dio la vuelta y busco lo que le pidió el Sagitario.

-Pero yo no soy...g.g

-Eres muy guapo.-dijo la vendedora entregándole una bolsa con los cosméticos dentro de esta.-Lastima que seas Gay...Siguiente...

-Pero yo no...g.g

-Excelente día.

 **Fin Flashback**

-Tierra llamando a Aioros...Me escuchas-dijo el geminiano, pasando-le la mano por enfrente al castaño.

-Si errr...Tu compras lo de Milo.

-Ya te dije que no comprare nada...

-Dejemoslo a la suerte...Cara o Cruz.-Dijo sacando una moneda.

-Cara.-dijo el gemelo, en cuanto la moneda callo al suelo.

-Me lleva la...-murmuro el Sagitario...

 _ **MIENTRAS EN EL TEMPLO DE ATHENA...SALÓN PRINCIPAL...**_

-Shun...muevete con esos moños...Ikki...acomoda esas nochebuenas...Shiryu...barre bien el piso...Seiya...no te vallas a caer...joder...te dije que no te cayeras...Hyoga ayúdale a levantarse.- La diosa no dejaba de dar ordenes a los pobres santitos.

- **ATHENA.**

La diosa y sus caballeritos de bronce palidecieron al escuchar esa temible voz...era...

-Hola Papi.-logro articular la joven diosa.

 _ **DE REGRESO AL CENTRO COMERCIAL EN RODORIO...**_

-MALDITA SUERTE DE MIERDAAAAA...-gritó el gemelo mayor...había perdido ahora le tocaba comprar los condones.

-Lo siento mucho mi amigo...pero te jodiste.-le informo el Sagitario.

-Vete a la mierda.-murmuro.

Entro al la farmacia donde atendían...dos hombres de dudosa orientación sexual. Uno miraba a Saga como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo(y realmente lo es n.n) y otro le lanzaba dardos con la mirada.

-¿Que quiere?.-pregunto el gestudo.

-Quiero...-se aclaro la garganta.- Una caja de condones de cada uno de los siguientes sabores; plátano, mango, sandia, uva, cereza, fresa... y los nuevos; mango con chamoy, y el de chile limón y sal...y un rastrillo y crema para afeitar por favor.-dijo con voz inexpresiva.

-¿Eres soltero guapito?-pregunto el otro chico.

-Nada mas dame lo que te pedí.-Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Como digas papucho...Dile a tu pareja que si gusta de un trió...estoy disponible.- le guiño un ojo.

-Ya cállate Roberto.-le lanzo la bolsa a Saga.

-Gracias.-de dos zancadas ya estaba fuera de la farmacia.

-Como te fue...Papucho-Aioros se carcajeo.

-Cierra la puta boca o te la rompo...

 _ **-Saga...Aiorosssss...vengan a la voz de ya al Santuarioooo.**_.-les llamo su diosa por vía cosmos.

-¿que quedra ahora?.-pregunto Saga con cansancio.

-Jodernos la existencia.-le respondió el decaído Aioros.

 _ **En El Santuario De Athena...**_

-Entonces están decorando para celebrar navidad?-pregunto el dios de dioses; Zeus.

-Si papi, como Shun te explico, la navidad se celebra en familia, es época de amar y de convivencia. Si no te invite, no fue porque no quisiera...Se que no puedes acudir por tu trabajo.-Le miro triste a su padre.

-Mi niña que mas quisiera yo que estar a tu lado en estas fechas...que apenas acabo de conocer.-Abrazo a su pequeña y adorada niña.

-Si papi descuida, yo comprendo.-le abrazo con mas fuerza.

-Señorita Athena nos mando a llama..-Saga se quedo a medias cuando observo al dios de cabello y barba rubia y ojos azul eléctrico...Zeus. El pobre de Aioros se cubría la boca, no por la sorpresa, si no para retener lo que le quedaba en el estomago.

-Conque tu eres la reencarnación de Ares...-el dios observo a Saga.

-SSSiii.-dijo tartamudeando.

-Descuida muchacho. No vine a hacerte daño, vine a cerciorarme de que estés bien...Para eso nesecito tomarte unas fotos.

-¿Paraa Quee?.-preguntó algo inseguro.

-Tu madre...No, mas bien la madre de Ares, Hera mi esposa. Quiere cerciorarse de que te encuentres en buen estado... a si que posa para la cámara,-saco su Blackberry color negro,con conexión a Internet, memoria expandida, cámara integrada de 8 mega pixeles, y como fondo de pantalla una foto de si mismo en pose bien sexy.- Y dame una sonrisa.

-Perdóneme señor, pero yo no are tal tontería.-dijo Saga seriamente.

-Debes hacerlo de lo contrario, mi esposa me fabricara un cinturón de castidad...Anda una sonrisita.-dijo el dios.

-Me lleva...-Saga poso para la cámara.

-Listo...-dijo el dios.-Ahora la envió.

 _ **OLIMPO; HOGAR DE LOS DIOSES.**_

 _Todos dicen que eres un don juan..._

 _Mis amigas se ríen en mi cara._

 _Hasta donde, llego tu cinismo..._

 _Que has dejado, se extienda tu fama._

 _Has estado jugando conmigo..._

 _Pero ahora también me las pagaaaasss[5]._

El celular de la diosa Hera comenzó a sonar...Rapida como un rayo, salio de la ducha.

-Mi bebe...-dijo acariciando la fotografía de Saga.- Esta tan guapo, como siempre.

Envió un mensaje de regreso.

 _ **Santuario De Athena...**_

\- Por el culo de Hades...-dijo el dios dando un salto.

-¿Que pasa papi?.- la diosa se acerco a su progenitor.

-Hera quiere hablar con Ares..ahorita mismo.

Saga palideció al igual que el resto.

-Esta loco si cree que voy a...-Saga callo al suelo inconsciente, al ser tocado por el dios de dioses.

-¡PADREEE!-exclamo Athena-¡MATASTE A SAGA!.-se arrodillo junto a su caballero. Comenzo a sacudirlo con fuerza.

-No te exaltes...No lo mate...Solo lo deje fuera del ring por un rato...En estos momentos necesito a Ares.

-¿Porque padre?...¿porque?..-dijo la diosa con lagrimas en los ojos, sin-dejar de zangolotear a Saga.

-Hija. Hera me amenazo, de que si no habla con Ares, me va a dejar sin cenar por toda la eternidad...

-Pero los dioses no comen padre...bueno...pueden existir sin comida.-logro decir entre gimoteos.

-No ese tipo de comida hija.

-Ahhh...

El cabello de Saga se torno plateado, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, revelando unas pupilas inyectadas en sangre, una sonrisa maquiavelica hizo aparición en su hermoso rostro.

-Ares.- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

 _CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

 **¿O soy yo o este capitulo es muy largo?O.o y ¿Que opinan? bien, mal... dejen un Review.**

 **Si gustan acerme subjerencias son vien recibidas; Ya sea por Review, un PM o por un mensaje por correo, mi correo persona lo encuentran al final de mi perfil...n.n**

 **Vamos con las aclaraciones...nun**

 **[1]Respecto a los condones tengo entendido, de que si hay de sabores,...pero no se específicamente de que sabores hay DX... Los "nuevos sabores" yo los invente...así que esos no existen.-.-**

 **Milo: Algun día existiran!n.n**

 **Todos:...u.u**

 **[2] Saga: Guacareada proviene del idioma vulgar al referirse a el vomito-.-...creo O.o**

 **[3]Aioros: Coralillo; serpiente venenosa, y mortífera habita mucho en lugares calurosos...No es apto para tener de mascota (Tampoco se vende como mascota XP)...Pero como a la autora le gustan esos animales...que le vamos a hacer. p.p**

 **[4]Ángelo; Mmmta...forma de decir Put.. ...pa que les digo si ya saben que significa. -.- XD**

 **[5]Zeus: Tono de mensajes cuando le llamo o le mensajeo a mi esposa Hera...La canción es "La Sopa Del Bebe" de Jenny Rivera(RIP)...No entiendo porque la pone...¿Ustedes si? O.o...**

 **Todos: -.-**

 **Adiós** **espero sus reviews...déjenme combustible X.X ñ.ñ...XD...Una disculpa anticipada por si no puedo actualizar mas seguido s.s...**

 **¿Que pasara ahora que Ares se encuentra en el santuario?¿Hera dejara sin cenar a Zeus?O.o¿Llegaran sanos y salvos a París?O.o¿Encontraran una buena cancion navideña?O.o¿Dejare yo de hacer preguntas?O.o..**

 **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo: El viaje y... La Poción De La Estupidez.**

 **Se despide SafiroVampiroDeGeminisXDHSXD**

 **Dejen reviews...no me ignoren;.;...**

 **Besos y Abrazos...n.n**


	4. El Viaje y La Poción De La Estupidez

**Madre Santa...estoy trabajando a la velocidad de la luz XD...Valen la pena las desveladas que me estoy dando...Aunque...Ya parezco mapache DX...**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje y expresiones fuertes(no mucho)...Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Otra cuestión: Cualquier detalle respecto al clima o geográfico ya sea en Francia, Grecia o las vegas..Es licencia artística...Esta de lujo la libertad de los escritores =D...A si que si llueve, ase frió, hay lugares que no existen o caen pollos del cielo, es invento de la escritora. XD**

 **TODOS los personajes son de Masami Kurumada...;.;...Mi único consuelo es que esta historia si es mía...Yupi!XD**

 **En el capitulo anterior:**

 _ **El cabello de Saga se torno plateado, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, revelando unas pupilas inyectadas en sangre, una sonrisa maquiavelica hizo aparición en su hermoso rostro.**_

 _ **-Ares.- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo**_...

Capitulo Cuatro:

 _ **El viaje y... La Poción De La Estupidez.**_

-Ares...-El dios de la guerra, se levanto del suelo. Observo a todos a su alrededor, mientras se sacudía el polvo de su ropa. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver al arquero.

-Pero mira nada más que tenemos aquí.-camino alrededor de Aioros.- El cupido del santuario: Aioros de Sagitario...cuanto tiempo sin vernos.- extendió la mano para saludar al Sagitario. Aioros apretó sus puños.

-mmm, Tan irrespetuoso como siempre..-Dijo el dios de la guerra retirando su mano.- Ahhh, Los caballeritos de bronce...El burro blanco con alas, el pollo al carbón, el pato donald, la lagartija parada, y el tierno de Shun.- les sonrió, los de bronce tragaron saliva. Ares amplio su sonrisa al darse cuenta del efecto que surtía su presencia.

-Ares...- la voz de Zeus, le izo bufar, se dio la vuelta para toparse con la impresionante imagen de su sacrosanto padre.

-¿Que quieres viejo?.- preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sin rastro alguno de alteración.

Zeus se forzó a no apartar la mirada. Ares era idéntico a Hera...ha pesar de no tener el mismo color de ojos. Su hijo tenia el poder de doblegar hasta al mas fuerte de los dioses, eso lo incluía a él.

-Primero que nada, no me hables así. Y segundo deja de molestar a los santos de Athena.

-MI HERMANASTRA FABORITAAA!.-Ares se lanzo sobre Saori y le dio un...¿Abrazo?.-¿Como has estado?.- le preguntó abrazándola con fuerza.-¿Que tal te fue en la guerra contra el tío Hades?.- se aparto de la deidad, para después clavar su mirada en los ojos de su hermana, regalandole una tierna sonrisa...Mientras Saori tenia los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Yo...este...- la deidad miro a todos los presentes, los cuales al igual que ella estaban sin palabras, por la rara reacción de Ares.-Eh estado bien, y...Gane la guerra contra nuestro tío-sonrió nerviosamente.

-Excelente noticia hermanastra.- le abrazo de nuevo.

-Ares...¿debo preocuparme por tu nueva actitud?...o ¿la dejo pasar?.- preguntó la pequeña Saori.

-Uno no puede ser cariñoso o ¿que?...

-Si solo que...Es que es muy rara esa actitud de tu parte tu eres muy...Rencoroso y...Desgraciado-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

el dios se aparto indignado de la joven Saori.

-Deshonor para toda tu familia, deshonrada tu, deshonrado él.-señalo a su padre.- deshonrada tu vaca...

-Pero si yo no tengo vaca.

-Tienes al guardián de Tauro, que es técnicamente una vaca...Uno que quiere hacer las pases y la buena acción del día y lo mandan al diablo.- les dio la espalda a su padre y a su hermanastra.

-Si quieres hacer algo bueno por nosotros ven y habla con tu madre.- le dijo el dios sacando su celular.

-¿Con mi Mami?- preguntó con ojos grandes el dios de la guerra.

-Si...ven, habla con ella, esta muy preocupada por ti.

-¿Que pasa si no la llamo?.-jugo con un mechón grisáceo en sus dedos. Mostrando indiferencia.

-Se pondrá histérica, maniática y me castigara...A si que no te hagas del rogar y llamale.-Le tendió el celular.

-Padre, padre, padre.- dijo el dios apartándose de Zeus, se dirigió con paso lento al trono patriarcal para después sentarse en el.-Tu sabes que no hago nada de a gratis...por cierto...burro blanco con alas - Seiya se le acerco tentativamente.-¿para que tanto adorno?.-preguntó observando el salón lleno de adornos navideños.

-Celebraremos navidad señor.-dijo dificultadamente, todavía no se le olvidaba la golpiza que le dio tiempo atrás.

-¿Navidad?...-pregunto arqueando la ceja derecha.- Eso solo lo celebran los católicos, y cristianos...según tengo entendido.

-Si...pero yo quiero celebrarla.-Saori se cruzo de brazos.-Y ahora le llamaras a Hera, quiero a Saga de regreso.

-Vale.-dijo soplándose el flequillo.-pero, ¿que obtendré a cambio?.

-Las gracias.-dijo Saori.

-Busquen a otro dios de la guerra, porque yo no estoy.-dijo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

-Mira hermanastrito.-de la nada apareció la armadura de la diosa de la guerra justa y cubrió a la bella Saori.-Le hablas a Hera...o te arrepentirás.-le apunto con el baculo.

El cosmos de Ares aumento abruptamente, en su mano derecha apareció su lanza dorada. El cuerpo de Saga fue envuelto por la armadura de bronce[1] color negro, con finos detalles color rojos, y unas alas dragonicas que arrastraba por el suelo.

-¿Es una amenaza Hermanastra?.-le cuestiono mientras en su mano izquierda aparecía una espada.

-¿Tu que crees?- preguntó sonriente Athena.

-¡Niños!- gritó el dios Zeus.-Estamos chupando tranquilos...No eso no...Estamos hablando tranquilos.-rectifico.-Así que guarden sus juguetes a la voz de ya.

-No dejas hacer nada divertido...-gruño Ares, mientras su armadura desaparecía.

-Perdona padre.-La joven Saori agacho la mirada.-No volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero porque si no...-fue interrumpido por la llamada entrante de su Esposa...

 _Con la camisa manchada,_

 _llegue hasta la casa la noche de ayer,_

-Ares...esta llamando Hera...Contesta.- dijo el Dios Zeus, lanzandole el Blackberry, por poco y se cae al suelo al dios de la guerra sangrienta.

-Me vale...Athena por una vez en tu vida, piensa rápido...- se lo lanzo a Saori.

 _iba pensando en mi esposa_

 _pa´ no confundirla con otra mujer._

 _-_ A no, ella no es nada mio.- dijo se lo lanzo al centauro.

-A mi no me metan en sus líos.- se lo regreso al dios de dioses, que lo atrapo agilmente.

 _Estaba cruzando la sala,_

 _cuando el mero diablo se me apareció,_

 _era mi esposa en persona,_

 _que hasta lo gallito se me apaciguo..._

 _¿Y de que te manchaste? me dijo..._

 _me manche de cerveza..._

-Hay padre...porque no me tragaste a mi también...Maldita la hora en que salve a mis hermanos...Ares te lo ruego...contéstale.- lloro el dios de dioses.

-¿Que optendre a cambio?

 _La cerveza no es roja me dijo..._

 _Es refresco de fresa..._

-Mi reverenda suerte, joder...Te daré...te daré...Convenceré a Hera de que ya no te diga mi "Bebe".

-Nop.- el dios se miro las uñas indiferente a los ojos suplicantes de su padre.

-Por favooorrrr.- dijo el dios mirándolo con los ojos acuosos. Ares bufo molesto.

 _¿Que refresco tomaste? me dijo..._

 _Lo arreglamos después..._

-Por favoooorrr mi niñooooo...- se puso de rodillas.

-Ya viejo, contéstale. Voy a hablar con mi madre.- dijo acercandoce a Zeus que yacía de rodillas. -Maldito corazón de pollo que me cargo.- murmuro al ver la sonrisa de Zeus.-A hora entiendo de donde saque lo manipulador.-hizo una mueca.

- _Tanto relajo por nada_

 _por una manchita de lápiz labial...[2]_

-Hola.- contesto el dios, poniéndose de pie.-Mi vida, mi cielo, mi primor. Mi esposa, dulce, sexy, pasional, hermosa, bella...

-En estos momentos lo desconozco como mi padre.-murmuro Ares a la joven Athena.

-Igual yo.- le contesto, sin dejar de ver a su padre.

-¿Que tal todo por el olimpo?...Bien a que bueno...¿Que dices?...¿Que yo no te quise contestar?...pero que cosas dices mujer.-fingió estar ofendido.- A aja...si no se me olvida llevar tu crema para las hemorroides...No mi vida, nadie esta escuchando...

Los caballeros se atragantaron de la risa que contenían. Ares le tapo la boca a Saori, ya que esta no pudo contenerse.

-Aja...Mmm...¿Ares?...Si mi vida aquí esta el inútil de tu hijo...enseguida te lo paso.- tapo la bocina del celular para que Hera no le escuchara.-Voy a ponerle en altavoz, no valla a ser que ustedes dos planeen algo.-dijo mirando de pies a cabeza al dios de cabello plateado.

-Que confianza me tienes...Me alagas.- dijo sarcásticamente el dios Ares.-Dame esa cosa...- le arrebato el celular a Zeus.-¿Mami?- preguntó con voz infantil.

-MI BEBE!- gritó Hera.-Hay mi corazón hace mucho que no te escuchaba, mi niño hermoso. ¿Como has estado?¿Que tal la vida terrenal?¿Has usado los calzoncillos de marca que te eh enviado?¿Tienes novia?¿Ya te acostaste con ella?¿La embarazaste?¿Voy a ser de nuevo abuela? o ¿O tu reencarnación aun es virgen?..-preguntó la diosa del matrimonio...No olvidemos el echo de que estaba en altavoz y todos escuchaban a la preocupada madre.

-Madre...yo también te extrañe mucho...Callencen-murmuro a los santos de bronce, Aioros, Athena y a su padre que hacina ruiditos extraños al contener la risa. -Eh estado bien, muy buena la vida en la tierra...Viviendo atravez de Saga,- murmuro en voz baja.- ¿Tu eres la que manda esos calzones al templo de géminis?,- arqueo una ceja.-Y madre, no tengo novia y respecto a lo de si Saga y yo somos vírgenes...Que te importa.

-Soy tu madre y tu no te mandas solo, así que no me contestes de ese modo.- sentía la furia de su madre.- Yo no soy el idiota de tu padre, para que me andes contestando así ¿te quedo claro?.

-Huuuuu...- dijeron los caballeros.

-Callencen...- gritó molesto.-Madre, aunque no quiera me tengo que ir.-dijo tristemente el dios.

-¿Que? Pero tiene muchisimisimisimo que no nos hablamos.- dramatizo la diosa del matrimonio (De las cuernudas, en mi humilde opinión).

-Madre, que mas quisiera yo estar todo el día en el teléfono...Pero tengo que salir de viaje, dentro de una hora.- murmuro viendo el reloj de pulsera.-Aparte ya va a empezar la Rosa De Guadalupe...Y no por estar hablando contigo voy a perderme los mensajes de esperanza y de amor.-los presentes le miraron con cara de ¿WHAT?...Oyeron bien...O ya necesitaban limpiarse la cerilla de las orejas.

-Bien...Pero recuerda llevar lo necesario para tu viaje, ya sabes, pasta dental, ropa interior limpia, suéter, tu cepillo de dientes, y condones no valla a ser que embaraces a alguien...con Deimos, Fobos, Eros, Anteros, Meleagre, Perteneopeo, Harmonia, Flegias...- la diosa tomo aire para continuar.-Aeropo, Hipolita...[3]

 _Cinco minutos después..._

-Y Romuló, tengo...Ya no quiero mas nietos.

-Ehhh Si madre descuida...Ya me tengo que ir...Te quiero mucho...Y feliz navidad.-sonrió.

-Feliz Que?.-pregunto la madre.

-Olvídalo.-rodó sus orbes escarlatas.-Te quiero Ma.

-Yo a ti mi bebe...Y dile al idiota de tu padre que se apresure con mi crema...Adiós chiquito hermoso.

La diosa colgó. Ares se acerco a Zeus y le entrego el teléfono.

-Me debes una bien grande...-dijo viendo a su padre a los ojos.

-No me lo recuerdes.-el dios le sostuvo la mirada.

-Bien...¿A que horas salemos de viaje?- preguntó sonriente.

En ese momento Aioros lo tomo por los brazos.

-HE QUE PASA!- Gritó al verse privado de movimiento.-ESTO ES BRUTALIDAD POLICÍACA!-

-Ares...No puedo dejar que andes libre...Recuerda el desmadre que le hiciste a Athena.- su padre le vio a los ojos escarlatas.-Debo sellarte de nuevo.

-Papá...Ya me reforme...Ya se que no esta bien hacer maldades...Papi...Ya me remendé lo juro...

-Si por ver la Rosa de Guadalupe, crees que ya cambiaste estas jodido.- Gritó Kanon que se encontraba a la entrada de el salón. Detrás de él venían los demás compañeros con sus maletas en mano.

-MI MADREEE...- gritó Zeus-¿TIENES UN CLON?.

-Soy hermano gemelo de Saga, Kanon...Y si no me regresa a mi hermano ahorita mismo le meto una joda...-le mostró los puños, Mu y Aioria lo agarraron de los brazos, por si le saltaba encima al Dios.

-QUE SE LO FRIEGUE, QUE SE LO FRIEGUE..-Cantaba el cangrejo.

-Padre...- dijo Ares, ignorando a los dorados.-Dijiste que arias lo que yo pidiera..No me encierres...Por favorrrr...- le pidió suplicante.

-Perdóname...Pero no.-le miro indiferente.

-Antes de quedar en la inconsciencia...¿puedo decir algo?.- su padre asintió.-Bien...padre...¡VETE A LA PUT..!...- ¡PAF! Saga callo cual costal de papas sobre el suelo, después de que Zeus le tocara la frente. Su cabello volvió a ser Azul-Violeta.

-SAGAAAAAA!- Kanon se acerco corriendo a su hermano- ¡NO TE MUERAS SAGA!¡SI TE MUERES ¿QUIEN ME COCINARA Y LAVARA MI ROPA?!.- de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas, mientras no dejaba de zangolotear a Saga. -¡¿QUIEN LIMPIARA EL TEMPLO?!¿QUIEN PAGARA LA SEÑAL DE CABLE?!¡¿QUIEN? MALDITA SEA ¿QUIENNNNN?!.- gritó con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras abrasaba fuertemente a Saga.

-No esta muerto.- Hablo tranquilamente el dios de dioses.-Solo esta inconsciente, despertara en doce horas, tal vez mas- se encogió de hombros.

-Ahh...pues haberlo dicho antes.- Kanon soltó a Saga, provocando que se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza.

-Mierda Kanon...Lo vas a descerebrar.- dijo Athena empujando al gemelo.-Que no ves que es el único, aparte de Camus, el mas inteligente y sensato del santuario.- Abrazo a Saga.-Aparte es la reencarnación de mi hermanastro...

-Y mi hijo...- se acerco Zeus a donde se encontraba Athena y Saga.-Que sea un cruel, un ser sanguinario, arrogante, homicida, sarcástico, racista, haragán, burlón, desconsiderado, cínico, adultero, manipulador, mentiroso, prepotente, egoísta, soberbio, y vanidoso. No significa que no lo quiera.- se arrodillo junto a su hija.

-Aja...Pues se joden, porque Saga es mas pariente mio que suyo.- dijo el gemelo menor, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Athena y Zeus.

-Puta madre...- gritó el cangrejo al ver su reloj.-Son las 3:43...Ya no alcanzamos el avion.

-Y Saga esta inconsciente.- hablo Nemo..-Mu...prepárate para teletransportarnos a todos al aeropuerto.

-¿Que yo no existo?- preguntó Kanon indignado.-Yo los puedo llevar.

-No gracias...Confió mas en Saga que en ti...Si tu nos llevas podríamos terminar en la Antártida.- Shaka se puso pálido de solo imaginar hacer un viaje interdimencional con Kanon.

-Si...- Athena se puso de pie, no sin antes entregarle delicadamente el cuerpo de Saga a su padre.-Shaka tiene razón, Kanon, tu eres muy brusco con esos viajes y muy idiota, que no sabes distinguir el sur del norte...De por si Aioros se pone mal con los viajes de Saga.-Kanon se cruzo de brazos molesto.

-Bien.-aplaudió el peli-lila.-Carguen con sus cachibaches[4] y vayámonos.

-Aldebaran...Podrías llevarte a Saga.-pidió la diosa.

-¿Para que?-preguntó Ángelo-Nada mas mírelo, nos va a estorbar.

-Se llevan a Saga y punto. Saga es mas responsable que todos ustedes juntos. A si que no protesten. Aldebaran, ya levantalo con cuidado.-Ordeno la diosa

El gran toro, hizo una reverencia al dios de dioses. Tomo a Saga como si fuese un trapo viejo.

-NOOOOOO...- gritó el dios.-Dámelo.-tomo a Saga como si no pesase nada. Lo acuno en sus brazos como si fuera un bebe. -Yo lo llevare...Athena...- Su hija volteo a verle.- Te quiero mucho mi niña...Feliz navidad.

-Feliz navidad papi.- el dios desapareció con Saga en brazos.

-Ya que estamos solos...MUÉVANSE...- gritó a sus santos.-MI PADRE DE SEGURO YA ESTA EN EL AEROPUERTO...LARGOOOOO!...No esperen...- dijo apareciendo cinco cajas de regalos, perfectamente envueltas en papeles brillosos y sus moñitos.-Estos son los regalos, allí traen los nombres.-señalo las tarjetas.-Saga sabe las direcciones de las casas, ya no habiendo nada mas que decir...LARGOOOO...

Mu los teletransporto en cuestión de segundos. Dejando a los de bronce y a la diosa en el templo. Todos se encontraban al pie de las escaleras del avión.

-Joder Mu..-hablo el gato metiendo una caja forrada de color rosa, en su maleta.-Debíamos dejar el equipaje aya adentro...Y que nos dieran los números de asientos.

-De eso ya no hay problema.- Todos voltearon a ver al dios Zeus aun alzando a Saga.-Recuerden que viajaran en primera clase...- como pudo chasqueo los dedos.-Las maletas ya están en el avión al igual que los regalos.

Los dorados voltearon a todos lados para cerciorarse de que sus maletas y las cuatro cajas sin lugar en el equipaje ya no se encontraban.

-Trabajo exprés nenes.- le dijo Zeus.-Tómalo.- se acerco a Aldebaran.-Con cuidado que es de cristal.-dijo al darse cuenta como el Tauro apretaba al Géminis.-Me tengo que ir...suerte con Afrodita y Eros.- desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?- Dohko no estaba muy convencido de la ayuda del dios.

-Como sea.- Ángelo comenzó a subir las escaleras. -Dense prisa.

-Hee...Chicos-El Escorpión dio dos pasos atrás al ver las escaleras del avión.-Yo...-Trago saliva-Mejor...me voy en carro.

-No seas gallina.-le empujo el gato.-No va a pasar nada.

-Aquí el gato tiene razón.-Shaka se dio la vuelta para tomar la mano de Milo y jalarlo para que subiera.-No pasa nada.

-Tu nada mas sube-le empujo el minino.-Milo arriba, Milo arriba.-le comenzó a echar porras.

-Súbanse rápido o los mato...-Dohko les mostró los puños en señal de advertencia.

-Ya vamos.-los tres subieron rápidamente al avión, dejando atrás al sonriente maestro de Libra.

Se encontraron con la parte VIP, los sillones recarga-bles, unas tablets y demás cosillas para distraerse. Parecía mas un Jett Privado, que un avión comercial.

Despegaron sin tortura alguna, el único que sufrió fue Milo, ya que temía a las alturas.

-No quiero morir...¡NO QUIERO MORIR!- gritó desesperado cuando el avión ya se encontraba en las alturas.-Se va a caer, se va a caer.

-Milo...El avión no se va a desplomar.-le informo el acuario tranquilamente.-Hay una probabilidad de una en millón a que se desplome...Ya cálmate.

-Y si te mueres...¡Es porque voy a aventarte del jodido avión si no te callas!.- le grito Aioria.

-Y luego dicen que el violento es uno.- Ángelo se cruzo de brazos.

Los minutos pasaron y el avión ya se encontraba a gran altura...Milo ya estaba un poco calmado, con una mordaza en la boca y atado de manos

-Cuanto tiempo falta para llegar?.-pregunto el español a su compañero de asiento; Camus.

-Mmm...Calculando, unas seis horas.-le dijo el francés sin voltear a verle.

-Falta un buen.-Se quejo.

-Apena llevamos una hora.-informo el galo, a lo que el español bufo molesto.

-No hemos escogido el canto navideño...que tal si nos ponemos de acuerdo.-sugirió el viejo maestro tratando de aligerar el viaje.

-Claro, Si te sabes alguno compártelo con nosotros querido Roshi - el sarcasmo de Shion le hizo ver que había dicho una estupidez...Debido a que nadie sabia sobre Navidad, mucho menos de cantos.

-Nada mas fue una sugerencia...no es para tanto, y ya te eh dicho que no me digas Roshi.- hizo un mohin de disgusto.

-Pues no digas tonterías...Roshi.

-Yo me se uno.- hablo el cangrejo.

-Tu...¿de cuando acá sabes cosas de navidad?.-preguntó el incrédulo pez.

-Desde que te cogiste a Misty de Lacerta.- dijo el santo de Cáncer con una sonrisa.

-Agarren-me porque lo mato.- el santo de Piscis se levanto de un salto, pero fue interceptado por Kanon.

-Ya cálmate Nemo.- le dijo.- Y tu Ángelo déjalo en paz.

-¿A ti quien te puso a cargo?.- preguntó el cangrejo.

-Yo mismo.-Dijo mientras se acerco a Milo y le desato.

-¿Porque?.- preguntó esta ves Dohko.

-Porque soy mayor que ustedes.

-Estas mal Kanon, aquí los mayores son Dohko y Shion.- Le respondió el Sagitario.

-Para tu carro Mhijo...- le hablo Shion.-Kanon tiene razon. A Dohko y a mi nos revivieron con un cuerpo de dieciocho años...Por lo tanto somos unos "adolescentes"...A si que Kanon es el mayor.

-Pero lo son físicamente, no mentalmente.-Opino Mu.

-¿De que lado estas?.-volteo a verle su maestro.

-Del suyo.-dijo tragando saliva.

-Entonces no digas nada.-Shion volteo asía Kanon.-Por lo tanto estas a cargo.

-Sip...Mientras Saga no reaccione, yo estoy a cargo.- inflo el pecho orgulloso.

-Y para su información..-El pececito se volvió a sentar.-Yo Jamas...Óiganme bien bola de idiotas...Jamas me acostaría con esa gata andrajosa llena de pulgas.-se irguió en su asiento.-Primero me castro antes de estar con ese animal.

-No que eran muy amiguis.-Shura sonrió de oreja a oreja.-Tu y Misty eran uña y carne.

-En un tiempo si...Pero, la muy maldita se acostó con todos mis EX...Mientras que yo si respetaba, y nunca me acosté con ninguno de sus amantes...Y jamas me eh acostado con hombres casados como el lo hace.

-Que raro...-Ángelo rodó los ojos.-Ahora resulta que tu nunca robas maridos...Y el heladero de rodorio?...Nestor...Ese si era muy...Pero muy casado.

-Eh...-se sonrojo.-Estaba borracho, y como no le vi anillo.-se excuso.-Pues..Ya saben no.

-Y no solo con hombre casados.-El cangrejo le sonrió burlón.-También con casadas.

-Ya callencen...-les reprendió Shion.-Nemo, ya luego hablare contigo...Yo nunca les di el ejemplo de andar de cama en cama.

-Pero si yo no anduve de cama en cama...Yo los llevaba a la mía cosa muy distinta.-asintió el bello pez.

-Y aparte, usted nunca anduvo con nadie porque ya estaba muy ruco.-señalo Shura-El que nos enseño eso fue Saga...-Suspiro.-A que tiempos tan bellos...En los que entraban mujeres bien Sexys al Santuario...-miro al gemelo.-Tenia una para cada noche.

-Ya luego hablare con ustedes por eso.-Shion les dio una mirada severa.

-Bien muy bien...-El santo de Libra miro al cangrejo.-Oye Ángelo dinos el cantillo que te sabes.-Dohko coloco sus codos sobre sus rodillas, para después apoyar su barbilla entre sus manos.

El de Cáncer y el Escorpión compartieron una mirada cómplice y comenzaron a cantar...

- _Estocada y estocada_

 _y sobre mi cama una_

 _arrojame_ _a tu hermana_

 _veras la dejo en la luuunaa._

 _Lleguen hermanas de este guey_

 _que los cabrones cojan_

 _¿que buena me traen?._

 _Recogido, tu hermano_

 _¿A donde vas cabroncillo?_

 _Voy a llevar al congal..._

 _Aiakos, Lune y Minos...[5]_

Los santos de Cáncer y Escorpión soltaron una carcajada, al ver el rostro de los otros.

-Cabrones...-les reprendió Shura.-esa yo se las dije.

-Que vulgares.-comento el santo de Piscis.

-Esta buena la tonada..- hablo Kanon, después se puso a tararear la canción.

-Deberían dormir un rato.- El galo les miro por encima de su libro " _ESO"_ de .-Aun falta mucho por llegar.

-¿Que no estas emocionado Hielera?- Milo volteo a ver a Camus, que se encontraba detrás de su asiento.-Hace poco me dijiste que morías por visitar Francia.

-Si...- bajo su libro para depocitarlo en sus piernas.-No voy a negar que me emociona volver. Porque realmente estoy feliz, aunque sea por un día volveré a casa.- le sonrió a su amigo.

-Yo también extraño Italia...Me gustaría ir de visita aunque sea un día.- Dijo nostálgico el pobre cangrejo.-Ir a las Cúpulas Cónicas[6], les encantaría se los aseguro.-les sonrió.

-Descuida Ángelito.- El sueco sentó al lado de su amigo, le dio un golpecito en el hombro.-En tu cumpleaños...Quizás Athena te regale un viaje.

-Claro...Como es tan caritativa...Y tan piadosa con nosotros.- soltó Kanon,rodando sus bellos ojos. Los demás estallaron en risas.

-El día en que Athena nos regale algo...Les juro que me corto el cabello.-Hablo Milo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si un día la diosa me regalara un viaje...Me iría a pasar unos días a brasil.-informo el toro.

-Yo ni loco iría para allá.-susurro Aioros.-No quiero que me quiten mis órganos.-se llevo las manos al abdomen.-Son míos...MÍOS...

-Chicos ya les dije que esa película es una tontería los brasileños no somos asesinos...Menos traficantes de órganos.-el Tauro rodó los ojos.

-Mas vale prevenir que lamentar.-hablo el borreguito.-¿Que tal que si es cierto?.

-Mu...Ya les dije trescientas ochenta y seis beses que es solo una película...-murmuro cansado el guardián de la segunda casa.

-Pero realmente existen.-Señalo Camus.-En varios países hay personas que se dedican a ello.-Los demás asintieron, mientras Alde se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Recuerdan cuando vimos la película...-Murmuro Milo...Todos asintieron.

 **FLASHBACK**

- _Hoy es viernes de película.-Salto Milo alegremente los escalones que bajaban a la quita casa.-Y ya que Aioros, el anfitrión de esta semana, no esta en el santuario...Y no podemos entrar a su casa debido a que cierto Gato pulgoso no nos dejo entrar-Miro de reojo al ofendido-¿A quien le toca preparar la sala y las palomitas?.-volteo a ver a sus compañeros._

 _-En mi casa no, y no podemos entrar a la de mi hermano, porque él no esta.-se defendió el gato._

 _-Porque no esta o ¿Esta hecha un chiquero?.-opino Shaka._

 _-Las dos cosas.-repuso el minino._

 _-¿Entonces?.-Preguntó Milo.-¿Quien tendrá el placer de tenernos en su casa e invitarnos a ver una película?.-Volteo a ver a sus amigos, Shion hablo._

 _-Le toca a Saga.-él aludido se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con doce pares de ojos que le miraban suplicantes.-Por favor...-el gemelo suspiro, discutir con ellos era batalla perdida._

 _-A cualquiera que haga tiradero en mi casa...Me importa poco si es el mismo patriarca,-Miro a Shion -lo pongo a trapear todo mi templo...pero con el cabello, ¿esta claro?.-Los demás asintieron._

 _-No lo dice enserio.-susurro el gato a sus compañeros en cuanto Saga se alejo._

 _-Si lo dice enserio...-Kanon les miro de reojo.-A si que mas vale que hagan caso a sus palabras.-los demás tragaron saliva._

 _Entraron a la casa de géminis, él gemelo mayor los guió a la sala, mientra él se iba por las palomitas y de mas, Kanon no tardo en seguirlo._

 _-Veamos que tienes en tu colección.-Milo comenzó a buscar en su mueble de películas.-Son solo de carreras y ¿Caricaturas?-Arqueo la ceja al ver la película de "Dumbo", "Bambi" y "La Dama y Él Vagabundo".-Y yo que creí que eran los mas maduros.-meneo la cabeza._

 _-Esas películas no son mías.-Saga salio de la cocina seguido de Kanon._

 _-¿Y de quien son?.-Preguntó el pececito._

 _-De Kanon...Las infantiles-Señalo con la cabeza las tres cintas para nenes-las tenemos desde que somos pequeños.-informo Saga, mientras depositaba las chucherías en la mesita de sala._

 _-Eso es cierto.-Intervino Shion.-Cuando llegaron al santuario tenían esas películas entre sus cosas, eran unos bebes, supongo que se las dejo su madre.-se encogió de hombros._

 _-Quizás.-Kanon le quito la película a Milo para depositarla en su lugar.-Si no les gusta una de estas, pues mejor que juguemos un rato con el PlayStation2._

 _-No es que no nos gusten.-Camus se acerco a Milo..-Es solo que estas ya las hemos visto.-Murmuro._

 _-Esta es Rápido y Furioso 1,2,3,4,5,6 y la 7 ya las vimos...No tienes otra cosa mejor que ver.-Milo volteo a ver a Kanon. El gemelo menor miro de reojo a Saga._

 _-Esperen un momento.-él mayor se interno en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones._

 _-Porque mejor no vemos Mujer Casos De La Vida Real.-Opino el sueco, ganándose una mirada de ¿What? de sus compañeros.-¿Qué?...Solo decía..._

 _-Pues mejor no digas.-Shura tomo las palomitas y comenzó a comer._

 _-Esto no me late.-Kanon entrecerró los ojos al ver llegar a su gemelo con una caja en las manos._

 _-Veamos, pequeños infortunados.-Saga abrió la caja y saco de una a una las películas que había dentro. -Tengo; La Aparición, El Resplandor, La Dama De Negro, La Calle De Las Pesadillas, Chucky, Títere, Juguetes Diabólicos, El Jinete Sin Cabeza, Camino asía el Terror, Amanecer De Los Muertos, Masacre en Texas, Eso, La Cosecha Obscura, Turistas..._

 _-Haber esa.-Alde tomo la ultima película.-Esta es perfecta.-La saco de su caja para después ponerla en el DVD._

 _-¿Ya la has visto?.-Saga arqueo la ceja derecha._

 _-No, pero aquí dice que la trama se desarrolla en brasil.-Saga asintió.-Pues veamos-la._

 _-Los que no tienen un estomago resistente...No coman nada.-dijo Saga mientras programaba el idioma, Kanon arqueo la ceja izquierda al ver la sonrisa de su hermano._

 _-Esta sera una noche muy larga.-murmuro Kanon, se dejo caer en el sillón mas cercano, en cuanto empezó a correr la película._

 _1 hora 28 minutos después..._

 _-Milo...muévete no eres el único que quiere vomitar.-Aioria golpeaba la puerta del cuarto de baño._

 _-No aguantan nada.-Murmuro Ángelo recargado en la pared, mientras fumaba un cigarro._

 _-Eso...fue...Asqueroso.-Nemo estaba mas pálido que un espectro de Hades._

 _-¿Quien iba a decirlo? Puedes matar personas, pero te desmayas apenas ves les sacan las tripas a una.-Le dijo burlón el dueño de la cuarta casa._

 _-Fue mala idea poner esa película.-Alde miro de reojo al gemelo mayor que se encontraba a su lado, el cual sonreía.-Ahora se aran malas ideas respecto a brasil.-Volteo a ver a Nemo, Shura, Aioria, Shaka, Dohko, Mu, Shion y a Kanon que se encontraban formados en fila, para acceder al cuarto de baño de la tercera casa...Cosa que se complicaba ya que Milo no salia de este._

 _-Yo les advertí que no comieran.-se encogió de hombros el geminiano.-No es mi culpa que no me hicieran caso._

 _-Pues para mi fue la mejor velada.-se les acerco Ángelo._

 _-No entiendo como es que se pusieron así por una simple película.-el galo les miro seriamente._

 _-Saga, tienes un gusto excelente al cine.-le sonrió el cangrejo._

 _-Gracias...En lo que ellos se recuperan ¿No quieren ver alguna otra película?.-Preguntó el gemelo._

 _-¿Por que no?.-Camus se encogió de hombros.-¿Que otra tienes?._

 _-Les pondré Camino Asia El Terror Dos...La disfrutaran.-sonrió, tranquilamente se dirigió a la sala seguido de sus tres compañeros..._

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

-No aguanta nada, lo dije y lo repito.-se burlo el cangrejo.-Esa película no fue nada con la segunda que vimos ¿verdad Shura?.

-Si...La segunda estuvo peor.-Le dio la razón el español.

-No entiendo como es que Saga ve esas cosas tan asquerosas.-Kanon se sentó junto a su hermano.-Siempre a sido así...No cabe duda que mi hermano es un loco, debería estar en un manicomio.

-Si de locos hablamos...Tu te llevas el premio Kanon-le señalo el arquero.-Recuerdo que la primera vez que vimos Siempre A Tu Lado, te pusiste a llorar como niña.-se carcajeo al igual que sus compañeros, Kanon se sonrojo.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Un día lluvioso, con relámpagos, y uno que otro rayo. Atacaba al sagrado Santuario. En la casa de Sagitario se encontraban tres inseparables amigos, refugiándose de el imponente clima, convivían amen-amente, demostrándose lo mucho que se apreciaban y..._

 _-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES? CON UN DEMONIO...BAJA TUS PATAS DE LA MESAAA!-el grito del arquero retumbo en toda la novena casa._

 _Sip...Se demostraban amor fraternal._

 _-Dios santo.-el castaño se jalo los cabellos.-No entiendo como es que lo aguantas.-volvió la vista a su mejor amigo; Saga._

 _-Lo aguanto porque es mi hermano-dijo.-Y realmente no entiendo de que te quejas...Este lugar no necesita del desmadroso de Kanon...Veo que con Seiya y tu es suficiente.-Miro todo el recinto, el lugar un verdadero desastre, ropa por todos lados, zapatos encima de la televisión, en el techo una especie de mancha que viéndola bien se podría decir que era Guacamole, calzones colgados en el fregadero...Y Saga no quería averiguar si estaban limpios o sucios(Lo mas seguro es que era la segunda opción)._

 _-Y tu te quejas de mi habitación.-Kanon meneo la cabeza._

 _-Llevo una hora limpiando.-se defendió el centauro. -Para que tu hermano venga a ensuciar de nuevo-miro a Saga._

 _-¿Y cuanto has avanzado en todo este tiempo?-preguntó curioso el gemelo menor._

 _-Contando nada mas la mesa...mmm...Pues nada mas la mesa.-los gemelos se golpearon la frente._

 _-Deja eso.-le jalo Kanon para sentarlo en el sillón.-Que de todos modos mas tardas en limpiar que en ensuciar.-el Sagitario le miro con cara de pocos amigos._

 _-Mi copia tiene razón.-Opino Saga-Mejor veamos una película._

 _-Pero hoy es lunes...Shion nos prohibió ver películas el resto de la semana...A excepción el viernes._

 _-Shion no esta aquí.-Saga se inclino en la mesa para ver cuantas películas tenia su amigo.-Y no creo que se enoje..._

 _-A menos que alguien le diga.-completo Kanon._

 _-Exacto.-sonrió Saga._

 _-Ya que.-se encogió de hombros el arquero.-Dos contra uno no es justo-los gemelos sonrieron._

 _-Esta es tuya.-Saga alzo la película con el titulo "SIEMPRE A TU LADO"._

 _-Nop...Es de Shura, pero accidentalmente la dejo aquí, al igual que el resto.-señalo las otras películas, las cuales eran de drama, comedia romántica, hasta románticas._

 _-Veamos esa.-Kanon señalo la que Saga traía._

 _-Es un poco dramática.-opino Aioros.-Muy triste, probablemente se pongan a llorar._

 _-¿Llorar yo?...Pff...Soy un hombre Aioros yo nunca lloro.-Kanon inflo el pecho._

 _-Ya lo veremos...-dijo en cuanto empezó la película...La cinta paso desde el encuentro del perro hasta..._

 _-¿Se murió Parker?¿Porque?¿Porque?-Lloro Kanon-Dios...Pobres personas._

 _Hasta donde..._

 _-La señora esta llorando porque se reencontró con el perrito...-Saga y Aioros no dejaban de ver a Kanon, el cual ya se había terminado un rollo de papel y sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.-Pobre Hachi..Pobre señora...Pobre,...Pobre...Snif snif.-se sonó la nariz._

 _Y la cinta paso hasta el desenlace..._

 _-Ya se fue con él.-Salto de su asiento al ver como el perro iba corriendo al lado de su amo junto a un rió.-Ya están juntos.-comienzo a llorar-Ya dejo de sufrir ya..ya..-se soltó como Maria Magdalena. Nunca había llorado tanto, bueno, solo cuando Milo le dijo compañero...Pero esa película le toco sus fibras mas sensibles._

 _-Ya hermanito...Yaaa-Saga le abrazo._

 _-Tranquilo compa es solo una película...-trato de animarle el centauro._

 _!La historia de Hachi esta basada en la vida real de...!_

 _-¡HAYYYYY SI FUE CIERTO!-comenzó a llorar...de nuevo._

 _-Ya Kanon...Eso paso ase mucho...No llores.-trato de calmarlo su hermano._

 _-"_ _ **¿Siempre se pone así?".-**_ _Preguntó Sagitario vía cosmos a su amigo._

 _ **-"Solo cuando vimos la película de Dumbo, Bambi y La Perra y el Perro gris."**_

 _ **-"Se llama La Dama y El Vagabundo...Aparte esas dos ultimas no están tan dramáticas...Tampoco te pases."**_

 _ **-"¿No están dramáticas?"-**_ _dijo_ _irónicamente **-"Y la parte donde matan a la madre del venado...Y cuando encierran a la perrita y los perros están llorando...O cuando atropellan a Triste y el otro perro enano se pone a llorar...Pero descuida ya se le pasara."**_

 _ **-"OK, te doy un poquito de razón respecto a las películas."**_

 _-Veamos otra-Kanon se puso de pie, y comenzó a revisar las cintas.-Esta...-dijo mostrando Doce años de Esclavo._

 _ **-"Saga...Trae mas papel higiénico..."**_

 _ **-"No me digas que..."**_

 _ **-"Hoy Kanon se acabara tres rollos de papel...O mas...Tu tráelos ¿quieres? Eso si luego me los pagas...serian 7x3=24."**_

 _ **-"Idiota, 7x3=21...No me sorprende que seas tan tarado, eso te lo esta pegando el Pony...Bueno luego te los pago...Mas se perdió en la guerra...$21.00 no es nada."**_

 _ **-"Claro, si tu lo dices...aunque mejor todavía no definamos cuanto es, ¿que tal que se acaba 7 rollos?"**_

 _ **-"Na...de-seguro solo se termina 4."**_

 _ **-"Apuestas...Yo digo 7."**_

 _ **-"Hecho...Yo digo que 4."**_

 _ **-"Hecho"-**_ _se dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo._

 _-¿La pongo o no?.-Dijo moqueando, sin dejar de ver a su hermano y su amigo._

 _-Siii...No esta tan dramática...Creo.-le dijo Aioros._

 _La mañana lluviosa paso, pero en la tarde el clima solo empeoro, la lluvia y los truenos no ceso, y en la casa de Sagitario un dramático lloro y lloro...Cuatro películas pasaron y el alma del joven destrozaron...Mientras los otros dos jóvenes nada podían hacer, mas que abastecerle de papel, a ese joven geminiano, que ni cuenta se dio que el cenaturo le estaba grabando...Y aparte los otros dos la apuesta perdieron porque el gemelo menor, 12 rollos de papel, sus ojos humedecieron._

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

-Como no querían que llorara.-Miro el techo, de solo recordar ese día y de las pelis le daba tristeza.-Pobre perrito...Se quedo sólito...Y esperando a que su dueño llegara...La neta, pues si llore.-miro a sus compañeros.-¿Quien no ha llorado alguna vez con una película?.

-Tu ese día lloraste a moco tendido.-sonrió el castaño.-El Titanic, Códigos De Guerra, Flicka...Y Doce años de esclavo.

-¿Apoco a ti no te dio tristeza?...Y en la ultima no llore de tristeza, llore de coraje...Como los explotaban de feo...Y peor como los trataban...¿Que no te dieron ganas de matar a cada uno de esos cabrones?.

-La verdad si.-le miro apenado.-Pero como dijo Saga...Solo fue una película.

-Basada en hechos reales...

-Bien...Ya no discuto mas contigo...Tenias razón en ponerte a llorar.-se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y cuando fue eso que no lo recuerdo?.-Preguntó Milo limpiándose una lagrimita traicionera, ya que le causo un ataque de risa el imaginarse a Kanon llorando por una película.

-Ustedes no estaban.-Kanon les miro.

-Sip...No lo recuerdan porque fue cuando Shion les castigo a ustedes.-señalo a Ángelo, Aioria, Milo, Shura y Dohko.-Todo por andar viendo a las amazonas a la hora del baño.-el Sagitario le sonrió picaramente.

-Yo les eh dicho.-se irguió Dohko en su asiento.-Que no estuve espiando a las amazonas...Solo fui a ver si no necesitaban jabón.-sus compañeros se carcajearon.

-A otro perro con ese hueso.-le sonrió Kanon.

-Ya chicos...- Shion observo a sus alegres compañeros que no dejaban de reír.-No hagamos tanto ruido o despertaremos a Shaka.- señalo a su compañero de asiento, que "supuesta-mente" estaba meditando, cuando en realidad estaba dormido.-O a Saga...-señalo al caballero de géminis, que aun se encontraba en brazos de Morfeo.

-Camus...Tienes razón respecto a lo de descansar.- Kanon se estiro como un gato en su lugar, procurando no mover a su gemelo, que dormía pacíficamente.-Voy a echarme una siestecita...Me hablan cuando aterricemos.

-Igual yo...Si aterrizamos y aun estoy dormido...No me jodan y déjenme dormir.- Dijo Ángelo acomodándose en su asiento.

El viaje continuo pacíficamente, unas cuantas charlas en voz baja, risitas, acoso a la sobrecargo por parte de Milo...Pero nada mas.

-Shaka...- Aioria sacudía ligeramente al santo de virgo...Ya que nadie lo queria despertar.-Shaka, ya llegamos...- Ninguna respuesta...-Shaka...¡CON UNA JODIDA, SHAKA DESPIERTA!

-¡BUDAAA!- gritó el santo de Virgo.-Aioria ¿porque gritas?, ¿que no vez que estaba meditando?...-se relajo al ver al minino.

-Aja...Meditando, pero en los cuernos de la luna...Ya despierta. Aterrizamos, debemos bajar del avión.-comenzó a jalarlo para que se levantara.

-Ángelito...- Afrodita le hablaba cariños-amente a su amigo, mientras le picaba en el brazo con el dedo.-Despierta, ya llegamos a París...

-Mmmm...Anda nena, súbete a mi moto y te doy un aventón.- murmuro el italiano.

-Ángelo...Ya despierta.- le abofeteo el irritado pez.

-Joder...- se sobo la mejilla.-Maldito Nemo...ya te he dicho que no me despiertes así.- le empujo.-Quítate.

-Saga...Ya despierta.- Kanon no dejaba de zangolotear a su hermano.-Ya llegamos...Tenemos que bajar del avión...Mierda, no reacciona.-murmuro.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?.- preguntó el cangrejo.

-Si...Me podrías...

-Pídesela a Nemo...- dijo para después dirigirse a la salida.

-Hijo de tu...

-¿Que pasa Kanon?¿Saga aun no reacciona?.- el gran toro se le acerco.-Descuida yo me encargo.- levanto a Saga y se lo echo al hombro derecho.

-Gracias Alde.

Recuperaron sus maletas fácilmente, se sorprendieron al recibir una quinceava maleta. La revisaron y se dieron cuenta de que allí estaban las cinco cajas. Obviamente el dios no iba a dejar que se maltrataran los regalos.

-Es muy noche mis niños.-Le informo Shion una vez que estuvieron afuera. La luna estaba en su punto máximo y asía un frió de los 108 espectros (Mil demonios n.n).

-Creo que mejor dormimos aquí.-Shaka se interno de nuevo al aeropuerto.

-¿Pero y si se enojan?.-Cuestiono Aioros.

-No creo.-Kanon cargo con su maleta y la de Saga.-Van a pensar de que somos pasajeros y estamos esperando nuestro vuelo...Y si quieren dormir en un hotel, mas les vale pagar con su dinero...No daremos del que Athena nos dio.

-Pero ni siquiera nos dio para un chicle.-Se quejo la cabra.

-Por eso les estoy diciendo...No les daré del dinero de Athena, porque no nos dio dinero.-asintió enérgicamente.

-Mejor entremos.-Milo rodo los ojos y se dirigió al interior del edificio, seguido de Camus y Shura.

-Espero no nos echen a la calle...-murmuro Dohko, titiritando de frió.

Pasaron la noche en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, todos abrazaditos uno contra otro...Excepto Mascarita, el se aparto de ellos no quería que lo tacharan de "Rarito".

-Buenos días alegriiiaaa...Buenosss días señor sooool-Canturreo Shion.

-Dios santo...Dormí como un bebe.-Se estiro Mu.

-¿Te orinaste en la cama?...¿Mas bien en la silla?-preguntó Dohko.

-Maestrooo Shioooon...-chillo el peli-lila.-El viejo Dohko me esta molestando.-señalo al maestro de Libra.

-Dohko.-se irgio Shion en su lugar.

-¿Si?

-No molestes a mi niño.-el viejo maestro bufo en respuesta, mientras Mu le mostraba la lengua.

-Ya amaneció...y este hermoso los ojos abrió.-les sonrió Milo.

-¿Hermoso?-le miro el pez.

-No ese es tu titulo verdad.-medito-Yo soy el Sexy...El sexy..

-Ya cállate Milo.-le regaño el galo.-¿A que horas son?.-se tallo los ojos.

-Las mismas de ayer.-se estiro Kanon.

-SANTA ATHENA!¿Que te paso en la cabeza?.-el arquero le miro con los ojos bien abiertos, el cabello de Kanon estaba echo un desastre los tenia enmarañados, otros de punta...Imaginemos que su cabello largo esta al estilo Goku de Dragon Boll Z...Hay nanitaaa.

-Siempre amanezco así.-se acomodo los cabellos.-Son las ocho y tres cuartos.-dijo al ver la hora en el reloj de Saga.-Me sorprende que no se aya despertado todavía.-entrecerró los ojos.-Sumamente raro.

-Recuerda que Zeus dijo que quizás tardaría mas en despertar.-Aioria se puso de pie. Tomo su equipaje y se dirigió a la salida.-¿Están esperando una invitación?.-volteo a ver a sus compañeros.-Muévanse señoritas.

-Hay mi espalda...-Se quejo el Virgo estirándose.-Como duele...

-No entiendo porque te quejas, si todo el día te la pasas sentado, aplanando las nalg...Hayyy.-Milo no termino la frase ya que el Shaka le dio un zape.

-De todos modos deja de quejarte-Se sobo la nuca-Y muévete ShakaReligius.

-Que no me digan así...-Se dirigió a la salida seguido de sus compañeros.

-Alde...Podrías cargar al bipolar de mi hermano.-Kanon le vio con ojos de cachorro al imponente Tauro.

-Si yo te ayudo.-se echo al hombro al gemelo.-Tu podrías llevarte mi...-No tubo tiempo de terminar al ver que Kanon ya llevaba en su mano la maleta.-Gracias.-le sonrió.

-No hay de que...Para eso estamos los amigos.-le guiño el ojo.-Gracias a ti por cargar a Saga.

Salieron del edificio, la luz del sol les calo en los ojos, apenas se veía movimiento por la zona, carros que iban y venían, personas que entraban y salían del aeropuerto, una que otra francesa que les miraba, y Milo con cara de baboso al verlas pasar.

-¿Como le hacemos para llegar a casa de Eros y Afrodita?.- preguntó el Escorpión volteando a ver a sus amigos...Ya que andaba distraído viéndole las piernas a una mujer. Y al notar que ninguno de sus compañeros decía algo, pues se digno a hablar.

-¿Como le hacemos? pues en un taxi.- Camus no dejaba de ver y contemplar todo lo que le rodeaba.

-Yo no dije; "En que nos vamos". Dije "Como le hacemos"..- el Escorpión rodó los ojos.-A lo que me refiero es a, ¿Donde esta la casa de Afrodita?,¿Alguien sabe la dirección?.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre si...¡Mierda! se les olvido preguntar.

-Un momento...El único que sabe es Saga.- dijo el arquero mirando a su aun desmayado mejor amigo.

-¿No creen que lleva mucho tiempo dormido?¿O es por lo que le hizo Zeus?.-Shaka arqueo una ceja intrigado.-Porque Saga no es de esos que duerme a pata tendida...Como Milo comprenderá.-el aludido le miro molesto.

-Yo lo despierto...- Kanon se acerco al guardia de Tauro, que tenia a Saga en su hombro.-Saga despierta.- le jalo suavemente el cabello.- Saga...Ya despierta, necesito que me ayudes con algo.- Su hermano ni siquiera hacia un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos.- Joder Saga, ya despierta.- le dio un fuerte manotazo en la nuca.

-¡Idiota!- se acerco Aioros.-Sigue golpeándolo así, y terminara en estado de coma.-le empujo.

-mmm...- Saga levanto su cabeza.-¿Que quieres Kanon?.- preguntó con voz somnolienta.

-Dame la dirección de la diosa Afrodita.- pidió su hermano.

-Ess...- comenzó a cerrar los ojos.-Esss...

-¿Donde diablos es?.- Kanon le tiro del cabello.

-Yaaa...- Dijo dándole un manotazo...No olvidemos que Aldebaran aun lo tenia alzado.-Ess...vive en la colonia Los Enamorados, en la calle Siempre Amor, casa numero doooosss[7].

-¿Es una broma verdad?...¿Saga?...SAGA.- el otro ya estaba de vuelta en los delicados brazos de la inconsciencia.

-¿Que te dijo?.- preguntó el curioso Gato abrazándose a si mismo para entrar en calor, debido a que la mañana estaba un poco fría, no tanto como la noche anterior. Nuestros caballeritos no estaban acostumbrados a cambios climáticos tan locos. En Grecia la temperatura era de los 108 espectros (Mil demonios) por el calor. Pasaron de ser pollos al carbón, a pollo en congelador...Pero para Camus le daba igual...Lo bueno de ser un refrigerador con patas.

-Me dijo que vive en la colonia de Los Enamorados, en la calle Siempre Amor, Casa numero dos.-volteo a verles.

-Eso de seguro ni existe.- hablo el borrego.

-Eso esta a diez cuadras.- Camus no se percato de la mirada extrañada de sus amigos.

-¿Ese lugar si existe?.- Milo le observaba incrédulo.

-Si...Taxi!- extendió su mano para detener al conductor.-¿Podría llevar a mis amigos y a mi a la colonia los Enamorados, en la calle Siempre Amor, Casa numero Dos?.- le preguntó en francés.

-Por supuesto señor.- le respondió el taxista, en su idioma.-Pero me temo que no todos sus amigos cabrán en el taxi.- informo.

-Mmmm...Permitame...Chicos,- les miro a sus amigos.-Dice que no hay problema en llevarnos...Solo hay el pequeño detalle de que no cabremos todos en el vehículo.-Todos voltearon a ver el carro, típico taxi color amarillo, asiento de copiloto, y de pasajeros...Que si mal no les fallaban los cálculos cabían cuatro personas en la parte trasera...Pero siempre hay una excepción.

-Claro que entramos todos...oh me dejo de llamar Kanon.- dijo el gemelo menor.

-¿Y como te vamos a llamar después?.- preguntó una burlona cabra.-¿Carmelita? o ¿Floripondio?

-No desesperen-ignoro a su compañero- Todo cabe en un jarrito sabiéndolo acomodar...Primero, Milo, acuéstate a los pies del asiento.- el escorpión le obedeció.-Ahora Shura, Ángelo, Shaka, Aioria...súbanse al carro sin pisar a Milo.- los mencionados se acomodaron en el asiento trasero, sin maltratar a su compañero.-Bien...Aioros, Nemo, Dohko y Shion...acomodensen en las piernas de los chicos.

-¿QUUUUUEEEEE?.- preguntaron los caballeritos.

-Ya me oyeron.- les ignoro.- A si que muevan sus traseros y acomodencen.

-Pero...- comenzó Afrodita.

-No quiero quejas...Y súbete encima de Ángelo.

-No cabrón...Shura, quítate yo me bajo.- le pidió a su compañero.

-Si te bajas cangrejo malnacido, te mando a otra dimensión...Te quedo claro.

-Joder...- mascullo por lo bajo, nuestro querido crustáceo.

-Es lo mas vergonzoso que eh echo en toda mi vida.-murmuro Shaka, mientras Dohko se acomodaba encima de él.(Nota...No sean mal pensados...Aparte Athena no les dio para el taxi...Tenían que ahorrar, en casos extremos, medidas extremas).

-Ya están todos acomodados.- observo a sus compañeros que de mala gana asintieron.-Genial, ahora Mu, súbete encima de ellos, pero acostado.- el borrego obedeció.

-Hayyy mi brazo...Ángelo, quita tu pata.- se quejo el escorpión.

-Si hubiera mas espacio lo haría, cucaracha con cola.

-Todas las cucarachas tienen cola, idiota.-murmuro el bicho.-Por donde crees que cag...Hayyy...Shaka, quita tu pie de allí, me estas lastimando.

-Lo siento.-A penas y logro decir el virgo, ya que Dohko le estaba apachurrando y estar en-medio de Ángelo y Aioria no le ayudaba en nada...Al contrario le sacaban el aire. Imagínenselos, si nosotros sufrimos cuando vamos en el metro, peor ellos que están en un espacio muy reducido...Eh aquí una enseñanza de Física: La física dicta que dos cuerpos no pueden compartir el mismo lugar...Esta muy claro que la física jamas ah viajado en metro...O con los ahorradores santos de oro.

-Hijo, ¿esto no es un poco extremo?.- Preguntó Dohko al gemelo menor. -Ya hasta asustamos al taxista.-señalo al hombre que les miraba con los ojos como platos.

-Na, si se trauma que valla con un psicólogo...- Se encogió de hombros.-Bien ya todos estamos acomodados.-aplaudió.

-Y nosotros ¿Que?.- preguntó el galo con las manos en la cadera.- Yo en el asiento de copiloto.- dijo antes de que Kanon le diera ordenes, abrió la puerta y entro al auto.

-Joder...Pero ya que estas ahí, ten las maletas.-acomodo cinco maletas para después ponerlas en las piernas del galo.

-Me lleva.- murmuro nuestro sexy francés.-No entiendo para que trajimos tanta cosa.

-Para aseo personal.- dijo desde la parte trasera un Escorpión mayugado.

-Ahora...Sigo yo.-entrecerró los ojos, buscando un lugar para acomodarse.

-Kanon, no se te olvida algo.- el toro le miraba sin expresión alguna.

-Claro...Tu...este, iras encima del carro.- señalo la parte de arriba.-Y te llevaras las maletas restantes.

-Me refiero a Saga.- señalo al Géminis.

-Que valla dentro del maletero...Eh Camus, pregúntale si lo podemos usar.- señalo al conductor.

El galo tradujo lo dicho por su amigo.

-Dice que si.- le respondió. Kanon avanzo a la parte trasera del taxi, seguido por el imponte Tauro.

-Bien Alde,- abrió la cajuela.- Mételo allí dentro y pon también tres maletas...Para que no se te dificulte estar allá arriba.

El toro deposito a Saga con sumo cuidado, dentro del pequeño espacio. Coloco las maletas en una esquina para que no molestaran al bello durmiente.

-¿Y tu Kanon?.- dijo cerrando la cejuela.-¿Donde iras?.-le observo.

-Al lado de Camus.-sonrió.

-¿QUE?.- el galo le miro con ojos bien abiertos.-Estas loco...Ya no cabemos.- el griego no le hizo caso y se apretujo contra el furioso francés.

-¿No que no?.- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. -Aldebaran ¿ya te acomodaste bien?.- se asomo por la ventanilla.

-Siii.- le respondió el gran toro agarrando con fuerza las maletas.

-Ahora es cosa de que esta carcacha avance con tanto peso.- mascullo Aioria, que tenia encima al patriarca.-Debería ponerse a dieta...-mascullo entre dientes.

-Que dijiste?.-Shion trato de voltear a verle.

-Nada patriarca...-Le dijo sereno.-Solo que ya esta pasadito de peso..

-Hijo de tu...

-Shion...Ese vocabulario.-Dohko le volteo a ver.

-Perdón...Y no estoy gordo para que te lo sepas...-como pudo encaro al minino.-Estoy llenito de amor.

-Y de comida...-Shaka le dijo en tono sereno.

-Ya Shaka...-le regaño Dohko.-Dejen a Shion en paz.

-Señor...- hablo el taxista, haciendo que Camus volteara a verle.-¿Sus amigos están cuerdos?...- le preguntó temeroso.

-Lamentablemente no.- le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¡Acelerele chofer que lo viene persiguiendo la madre de su mujer!- gritó Kanon.

-Camus...hazme el favor de cerrarle la boca.- le pidió el cangrejo.

El taxi avanzo sin dificultad alguna...Directo a su destino.

 _ **Mientras los Campos Elíseos; Lugar donde se encuentra Hades (El rey del inframundo...No el jugo que venden en las tienditas de la esquina)**_

-¿Y quieres que valla por esa simples razones?-cuestiono el rey de los muertos.-¿Para que no se sienta sola?.-a lo que el otro asintió enérgicamente.-Déjame decirte que no voy a...

Se quedo callado al ver como el sujeto que trataba de convencerlo, le mostró su celular en el cual había una fotografía de su hermana/suegra Deméter atada de pies y manos, con una mordaza en la boca,sus ojos verdes bien abiertos, su cabello negro total y completamente despeinado y sucia(Ya saben cuando el asesino en serie te tiene secuestrado). Se podía notar que estaba en una especie de sótano, se encontraba sentada en un viejo colchón amarillento, un plato en el piso (con comida de dudosa procedencia) y varios periódicos regados por el suelo.

-Ok...Solo si la dejan allí hasta el siete de enero.-El sujeto asintió.-Trato hecho, llegaremos puntuales a la cita.-se levanta y le estrecha la mano a ese ser misterioso.-Es un placer hacer tratos con usted...Y descuide, llevare lo acordado...Al igual que mis subordinados.-En cuanto termina de decir esto, el ser desaparece envuelto en un aura color dorada.

-Señor...Entonces es un hecho.-Thanatos se acerca a Hades.

-Sip...Y hay que irnos preparando.

-¿Que tal si dañan a la señora Deméter?.-Pregunta Hypnos.

-Si la matan mejor para mi.-Se encoje de hombros.-Así ya no tendré que soportarla ni sus discursos de "Hades eres un inútil, no te mereces a mi hija.-Imito el tono de la diosa.-No sirves ni para hacer niños, eres un tarado, siempre pierdes las guerras santas, estas hueco del cerebro"...Por fin me librare de ella por unos días...-alzo las manos a cielo.-No se queden allí paradotes.-Mira a sus amigos y leales consejeros los cuales se inclinan rápidamente ante su señor.-Vallan y avisen a Minos, Aiakos, Radamanthys, Lune y Pandora...Pero ya.-Chasqueo los dedos.

-La señorita Pandora se encuentra en Giudeca...Pero los espectros están en las Vegas...Y..

-Que no me entendieron o ¿que?...Vallan a buscarlos...Dúo de idiotas.

Los dioses gemelos (No igual de sexys que los géminis XD) desaparecieron dejando al emperador del inframundo sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Mmm...-su mirada se dirige al techo.-Donde consigo "eso"...¿donde?...Ya se.-chasquea los dedos.-Persefone...No quieres ir al centro comercial...

-Si...Espera enseguida me cambio.

-Ok...Ahora esperar dos horas a que mi mujer se arregle...Y luego, convencerla de asistir.-se sentó sobre el verde pasto, esperando la llegada de su esposa, como es sabido por todo el mundo, una mujer tarda horas en arreglarse...Y para las divinidades femeninas no es la excepción.

 _ **En el Taxi con los dorados, camino la casa de Afrodita.**_

-¿Ya mero llegamos?...- preguntó el Escorpión...por tercera vez.

-No.- le respondieron sus compañeros.

-¿Ya mero llegamos?...-volvió a preguntar.

-No...

-¿Ya mero llegamos?

-No...

-¿Ya merito llegamos?

-Si...

-¿Deberitas?...- preguntó emocionado.

-Nooooo!- le gritaron.

-Si no te callas Milo, te voy a dar de patadas ¿me oíste?.- le amenazo el pacifico y equilibrado maestro de libra.

-Me cae de que Saga viene mas cómodo y tranquilo aya atrás.-murmuro Kanon.

-Hay madre...¿que es esto?...- preguntó alarmado el santo de Sagitario al sentir algo largo y grueso se le clavaba suavemente en su entrepierna.

-Mi linterna...- dijo Shura tranquilamente.

-¡MADRE MÍA! ¡ME QUIERE VIOLAR!...- gritó.

El conductor freno repentinamente por el grito. Todos se abalanzaron hacia adelante, Kanon y Camus que se dieron contra el tablero del taxi. Mientras Aldebaran salia volando con todo y maletas hacia enfrente del auto, logro hacer una maniobra y callo de lado...Antes no se dio en la cabeza.

-¡Hayyyyy!- gritó Saga desde la parte trasera, muy dormido y todo pero si sintió el golpe.

-¡CON UNA MIERDA!...¡¿QUE DIABLOS LE PASA?!- gritó Kanon volteando a ver al asustado conductor.

-¡¿ALDEBARAN ESTAS BIEN?!-Le grito el maestro de Libra al Tauro, a lo que él (Alde) levanto el pulgar.-¡¿NO TE DOLIÓ?!

-No que va.-Shion rodó los ojos.-Callo encima de una nube de algodón.

-Señor...- volteo a ver a Camus-Dígale a sus amigos que no me asusten de ese modo.- dijo el conductor agarrándose el pecho.

-Descuide buen hombre, ya no volverá a pasar...por favor continué con el viaje.-se sobo la frente debido al golpazo que se metió.

-Yo me bajo...SHURA ME QUIERE VIOLAR!.- les dijo histérico el arquero, tratando de abrir la puerta.

-¿QUE?.-el peninsular abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, por la repentina confesión de su amigo.-¿Que mierdas estas diciendo?.

-Esta bien que yo tenga un trasero bien chulo...Pero no te pases...Yo no soy de la bandera del Arco-iris...-Aioros trataba alejarse, cosa muy difícil debido a que Mu estaba sobre ellos.

-Te mato Shura.-Aioria intento moverse para golpear al peninsular.-Nadie viola a mi hermano en mi presencia.

-Pero...Yo estoy hablando de la linterna que traigo en el bolsillo.- arqueo una ceja.-Déjame te la muestro.

-Shura...Esas porquerías hazlas en tu casa.- le dijo el santo de Libra.-Y tan hombre que te ves.

-Pero...Aioros levántate un poco.- metió la mano por debajo de la pierna de Aioros.

-¡MADRE SANTA AHORA ME QUIERE TOCAR MI ORGULLO!.-se comenzó a mover alocadamente.

-Sigue moviéndote así...Y lo vas a excitar más.-se burlo el Escorpión, viendo la situación. Cosa que le costo caro porque el guardián de la décima casa le metió una patada en los hue...

 _Yo la conocí en un taxi..._

 _En el camino a un club..._

 _Yo la conocí en un taxi_

 _en camino a un club..._

 _Me lo paro...el taxi..._

 _Me lo paro..._

 _Lo paro con una mano yo la vi..._

 _Yooo yo yo yo pare el taxi,_

 _yooo yo yo yo pare el taxi._

-¿Shaka?...-El pez espero algo así de sus compañeros, pero no de el ejemplar y correcto Shaka.

Shaka estaba escuchando música por su celular con los audífonos puestos...Y como suele pasar se dejo llevar por la rola...Quien no se aya dejado llevar por la música y no halla cantado una vez...es un amargado.

 _Tu me lo paraste..._

 _Siéntate_ _aquí..._

 _Ella ase vino..._

 _Si ase vino..._

 _Yo la conocí en un taxi...[8]_

Todos sus compañeros voltearon a ver al Budista, aunque no se podía negar que cantaba muy bien el Hindú. Al darse cuenta que le miraban, se quedo callado.

-Me deje llevar.-Se excuso, quitándose los audífonos y sonriendoles inocentemente.

-Esa rola queda muy bien a la situación.-Se carcajeo Kanon.

-Cierren la boca...Luego arreglo cuentas contigo; Barbie princesa de pop.-Miro furioso al Virgo, el cual frunció el entrecejo..." _Princesa de pop...Ja...Español idiota_... _Yo canto mejor que Eminem"..._ Después volteo a ver al Escorpión, el cual estaba pálido debido a que le pateo en los hue...sos, en las costillas para ser exactos. Saco su mano de su bolsillo, mostrando una linterna de mano.-Esto era lo que te molestaba idiota.

-Guau, Aioros que disfrute tan mas candente.- le dijo el cangrejo.

-Cállate Crustáceo al vapor.-Le miro furioso.

Aldebaran volvió a subir al taxi algo mareado, debido al golpe que se dio...Se acomodo en la parte de arriba y como pudo agarro de nuevo las maletas.

-Yaaa.-dijo el santo caído, Alde.

-Ya estamos listos...Camus, dile al conductor que arranque y que no haga paradas bruscas.- informo el borrego.-Por cierto, Shura, para ¿que traes esa linterna?.-el Capricornio en respuesta se encogió de hombros.

Llegaron a su destino (Ya tranquilamente sin ningún inconveniente), se encontraban al pie de una casa, sumamente elegante, color blanco, que contaba con un pequeño jardin en la parte de enfrente.

-Gracias señor...- el galo se despidió del asustado taxista.

-No siento mis piernas...- murmuro el gato.

-Deja tu las piernas...Yo no siento mi cuerpo...- Milo se estiraba tratando de desengarrotar sus músculos.-Al próximo viaje en taxi, que Ángelo se valla en el suelo.

-Si tu como no...¿Y tu nieve de que la quieres?.-preguntó sarcástico.

 _Yo la conocí en un taxi..._

 _En camino a un club..._

-YA CÁLLATE SHAKA!-le gritaron el Capricornio y el Sagitario.

-Mmmm...Amargados.-Se dio la vuelta el hindú.

-Alde, ya estas mejor.- el lemuriano se acerco a su amigo, que tenia a Saga de nuevo en sus brazos...Me pregunto ¿cuanto tiempo seguirá inconsciente el geminiano?O.o.

-Si...Mendigo guamazo[9] que me di.- se sobo la cabeza con su mano libre.-Pero no te preocupes...Estoy bien.

-Ya no perdamos mas el tiempo y toquemos el jodido timbre de una vez.- Kanon se acerco y toco el timbre del enrejado.

-Nadie sale...- dijo después de un minuto.-Volveré a tocar.

-Joder...esta casa no es. Aquí no vive nadie.- Shaka se jalo los cabellos debido a la frustración. -Despierten a Saga de una put# vez!.

Todos voltearon a ver a Shaka, desde que convivía con Ikki (Ya que este se iba a cenar a su casa, porque el gato no le daba ya que..."El que no entrena, no come"*...Y total se iba y le pedía a el maestro de su hermano) se había vuelto muy grosero...Como dice un dicho muy famoso "El que con lobos anda, a aullar se enseña"...Pero en este caso seria "El que con pollos anda, a decir Pio se enseña."

En la entrada de la puerta apareció una joven de aproximadamente veinte años, su cabello rubio risado le caía hasta los hombros, ojos azul cielo, labios rosados, un cuerpo escultural envuelto en ropa sumamente atrevida pero elegante que remarcaba su preciosa silueta. Digno de una diosa olimpica; Afrodita.

Se acerco felinamente al enrejado de la puerta, dejando sin palabras a los trece caballeros(Recuerden que Saga estaba desmayado). Mas de uno trago saliva.

 _-"Voy a dejar de ser virgen"-_ Le dijo vía cosmos la cabra.

 _-"Dudo que le gusten los bebes...Chicos esta noche cena Milito."_ -le respondió el bicho al Capricornio.

 _-"Lastima que hice botos de celibato..."-_ Se quejo el Virgo-" _Esta que se cae de buenaaa...Si pudiera le echaba los perros."_

 _-"Pues no se ustedes pero yo...Esta noche no dormiré solo."-_ Les informo el gato.

 _-"NI SE LES OCURRA COQUETEARLE A AFRODITA...ME OYERON, BOLA DE IDIOTAS".-_ Les regaño Shion.

 _-"Ya patriarca...Cómase un Snickers"-_ Le contesto Kanon.

 _-"Agarra tu Snickers y metetelo por..."_

 _-"¡SHION!".-_ le reprendió Dohko.

 _-"Perdón Hijos...Es que me desubique"._

-Buscaban a alguien en especial señores.- les preguntó la joven en un perfecto francés con meliosa voz, sin quitarles la vista de encima.

-Ehhh...- Camus se aclaro al garganta.-Usted es la diosa Afrodita.

-¿Los conozco?.- arqueo sutilmente la caja.-Porque yo difícilmente olvido hombres tan guapos como ustedes.-les recorrió con la mirada, sonrojando a mas de uno.

Camus se sonrojo que hasta parecía tomate, provocando una sonrisa ladina en el rostro de la diosa.(Camus es hombre, y ya saben que los hombres por mas fríos y distantes que se muestren, siempre caen ante los encantos de una mujer)

-Ehrr somos Caballeros de Athena..Ella nos pidió...

-¡Athena!- exclamo la diosa en griego.-Así que ustedes son los protectores de la diosa de la guerra justa, ella me hablo mucho de ustedes. Pero que descortés soy, como no me di cuenta, pasen.- abrió la puerta. Los caballeros se miraron entre si algo desconfiados. Pero aun así entraron.

-¿Tuvieron buen viaje?.- preguntó cerrando la puerta de madera. Los caballeros se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el interior de la casa, sumamente elegante, cuadros de reconocidos pintores, muebles tallados a mano. La sala amplia, con una chimenea, la televisión de cincuenta pulgadas...Una casa sumamente hermosa.

-Hermosa decoración.- alabo el galo.

-Gracias.- la diosa le miro coquetamente.- Pero yo no la decore...Todo fue escogido por mi hijo Eros.

-Señora.- Kanon hizo una reverencia.-Le traigo este presente, de parte de la diosa Athena.- le tendió la caja envuelta en papel rosa fiusha.

-Primero que nada...Dime Ashlyn que es mi nombre humano, nada de señora o señorita, porque no soy ninguna de las dos...Y segundo ¿Porque tanta prisa en irse?- les miro confundida.

-Señori...Err...Ashlyn...No podemos quedarnos por mas tiempo, debemos entregar los regalos a Hermes, Dionicio, Y Momo.- le informo Shura.

-Mmmm...encontrar a esos tres va ha estar difícil..-pensó la diosa.-¿Saben? Me importa un cuerno que tengan prisa, yo no recibire el regalo hasta mañana que ustedes entes descansados, aseados, y bien alimentados...Y pruebe la mercancía extranjera.-les guiño el ojo.

-Pero...-tartamudeo Shura, no le gusto nada sobre "Probar la mercancía"...Quería dejar de ser virgen pero...No con alguien tan experimentado, pensó con mas claridad.

-Nada de peros- le interrumpió la diosa al caballero de Capricornio- Aran lo que yo les diga...Aparte tienen que entregarle su regalo a mi hijo Eros...¿No es verdad?.-sonrió de nuevo

-Si...Bueno chicos.- Kanon volteo a verles.-Lo mejor sera quedarnos un día aquí, mañana tendremos un viaje muy largo a las vegas...-" _Ni se les ocurra coquetearle a la Diosa...Me escuchaste Milo...Por una vez en tu vida...Asle caso a Shion"_ , les advirtió vía cosmos.

-Perfecto...-aplaudió la joven.-Tomen asiento por favor...En seguida le traigo unas galletitas...Ahh... Y yo soy de las que le gusta tener el control en el coqueteo...No alreves.-Salio de la sala, dejando a los caballeros con la boca abierta.

-Ya me estaba cansando.- el gran toro deposito a Saga en un sillón.-Realmente si pesa.-dijo tratando de llamar la atención de sus compañeros, que aun se encontraban en shok.

-¿Le estas diciendo gordo a mi hermano?...- Kanon arqueo la ceja izquierda, volteando a ver al Tauro.

-No...Bueno, algo así.- el toro se dejo caer en la alfombra.

-Hay...que rico.- Milo se sentó en el sillón junto a Camus, Aioria y Ángelo.

-Deberiamos quedarnos un poco mas...- murmuro el antiguo maestro de libra.- Quizás podamos visitar la torre Eiffel antes de irnos.

-Ganas no faltan, viejo amigo.- le sonrió Shion.

-Mmmmmm...- se estiro Saga.-¿De que me perdí?...¿De que me perdí?.-se tallo los ojos.

-Na, de nada interesante...-murmuro Kanon.

-Aquí están sus galletas.- la diosa deposito una bandeja llena de galletitas de chocolate sobre la mesita.-¿Entonces no piensan presentarse?.

-Le pido una disculpa por nuestra conducta.- Kanon hizo una reverencia(Estilo príncipe de cuento).-Ese es la hielera con patas Camus,-Señalo al galo que le miro asesina-mente.-Ese con cara de no romper un plato es Mu.

-Un nombre muy vacuno.-soltó una risilla la diosa.

-Sip...Prosigo, Ese de allá con cara de amargado es Ángelo, el que esta al lado de él es Afrodita pero todos le decimos Nemo, esos son el viejo maestro Dohko y ese es el amargado mandon de Shion,-señalo a los dos aludidos, los cuales le miraron feo.-El que parece dormir es Shaka, el que tiene cara de imbécil es Shura, esos dos son el gato Aioria y la potra Aioros, ese que te come con la mirada es Milo,-señalo al Escorpión que se sonrojo.-este grandote es Aldebaran,-palmeo al toro en el hombro.-Ese idiota bipolar es mi hermano Saga,-Señalo a su hermano, que apretó los puños.-Y yo soy el mas sexy, intrépido, carismático...

-Lengua suelta, chismoso del santuario, come cuando hay, flojo, que no lava ni sus calzones, idiota, sinvergüenza...-empezó Saga.

-¡Callate!...-Le gritó.-Aunque no voy a negar que me describiste bien...En que me quede...-se toco la barbilla pensativo.- así, carismático y super sensual Kanon.-concluyo con una sonrisa, estilo anuncio de pasta dental.

-Un placer...Caballeros ustedes ya saben mi nombre y como me gusta que me llamen...Y ¿Que tal el viaje?¿No piensan quedarse un poco mas, como se los propuse?.-se acerco a Kanon, con movimientos seductores.

-El viaje estuvo tranquilo...Y respecto a lo de quedarnos no podemos...solo por esta noche.-le informo Kanon, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-Con eso basta...Mi hijo regresara en un rato mas...¿Con que tu eres la reencarnación de Ares?.-observo detenidamente a Saga.-Estas increíblemente sexy.-se relamió los labios.

Saga asintió, conocía de sobra como era Afrodita, Ares no se cansaba de hablar de su amante...O ex amante, ya que según el dios, hace mucho que no probaba la mercancía de la diosa...Y sabia de sobra que no se dejaría intimidar por la chica, por muy diosa que esta fuera.

-Claro...- Kanon sonrió con burla.-Eres una maquina del amor...grrr...Papi a ¿que horas sales por el pan?.- se gano una mirada asesina por parte de Saga.

-Athena me informo que el santo de Piscis es un experto en el arte de crear rosas con su cosmos.-Cambio de tema la joven.

-Ese soy yo.- El pez dio un paso hacia adelante orgulloso.

-Necesito ayuda para componer una poción que eche a perder...Me podrías ayudar.- le miro con ojos suplicantes.

-Pero...Yo no soy científico.

-Eso ya lo se, lo que pasa es que necesito unas rosas azules naturales y no las eh conseguido...Porfiiisss...

-Bien, Ya vuelvo chicos.

-Yo los acompaño.- Saga se levanto del sillón.-No tengo ganas de estarlos aguantando, bastante tuve del día de ayer.- Observo a sus demás compañeros.

-Pero si ni siquiera hemos echo nada malo...Ni has tenido mal día...Te la pasaste dormido y ninguno izo algo para molestarte.- Milo puso su carita mas inocente.

-¿A no?...Ir al centro comercial por sus jodidos regalos, ser casi electrocutado por Zeus, vagar por no se cuanto tiempo en otro sitio mientras Ares manejaba mi cuerpo...Escuchar un canto navideño vulgar...Estaré dormido pero no sordo, Idiotas.-el alacrán y el crustáceo se encogieron ante su mordaz mirada-Tratar de violar a Aioros...- observo al Capricornio.-Darme de sacudidas, dormir en una incomoda silla, cargarme cual costal de papas, meterme en un maletero, y estar responsable de un montón de idiotas, que son ustedes...¿No creen que no es para volverse loco?.-respiro agitadamente.

-Ya, ya..- Kanon le dio golpecitos en el hombro.-De por si ya estas loco, que te deschavetes un poco mas no es cosa del otro mundo.

-No le busques Kanon...No le busques.

-Vayámonos mejor...- La diosa tomo del brazo a Saga para alejarlo del lugar. No tenia ganas de que destrosaran su humilde casa.

-¿Que es todo esto?.- pregunto Nemo, con los ojos bien abiertos, era un laboratorio estilo mas o menos Isma de Locuras Del Emperador. Solo que este estaba pintado de rosa pastel, e iluminado de velas y un fuerte olor a jazmines. Saga estaba igual o mas sorprendido que el pececito.

-Es un laboratorio...O algo por el estilo.- La diosa se encogió de hombros.-Aqui mi hijo Eros fabrica sus pociones para el amor y esas cosas. Yo me limito a ayudarle a no entrar aquí...Pero como suele suceder, me gano la curiosidad y arruine esto.- Levanto un frasquito con un liquido color café claro.-Para eso necesito las rosas azules, para darle color.

-Pero...eso no arruina el cometido de la poción. O.o...-dijo el pez.

-Si la arruina eso ya no es mi problema...Mientras Eros no se de cuenta de que me metí con sus cosas no tengo de que preocuparme.*o*...- dijo restandole importancia al asunto.

-Bien...¿Cuantas necesita?...-

-Dame cinco por favor.-estiro la mano.

Saga no dejaba de agarrar una botellita tras otra.

-¿Que buscas?.-se le acerco el pez, que ya había terminado de entregarle las rosas a Ashlyn.

-Nada...Es solo que me llama la atención los nombres.-dijo sacando otra botellita de la vitrina.-Por ejemplo, esta dice _"Amor Carnal"_.

-¿Entiendes francés?.-el pececito no salia de su asombro.

-No entiendo...Hablo francés, al igual que otros ¿nueve o diez idiomas?-Se pregunto a si mismo.-Creo que son quince.-se encogió de hombros.

-Valla...Ahora entiendo porque Athena te tiene siempre a cargo.

-Si...Aunque me esta cansando que me ponga a resolver todos los problemas de su fundación...Y ni siquiera me de un jodido aumento...Mas bien, que no me pague. Deberíamos hacer una huelga y exigir un pago por nuestros servicios ¿No crees?. Tengo entendido que a las Marinas (De don poseidon) si se les consedio...Cuando Kanon se entero casi se va de espaldas...Y todavía no se la cree de que tuvieron ayuda externa y de su perfecto plan...

-El mejor plan te podría decir- Sonrío.- Se pusieron de acuerdo con los Jueces del infierno y un subordinado.-le comenzó a relatar el Piscis.-Los sirvientes de Hades fingieron atacar a Poseidon...Pero como sus Marinas se encontraban en huelga y no le quisieron proteger, no le quedo mas remedio que ofrecerles vales de despensa, bono de productividad, vacaciones pagadas, un sueldo de 10.000 y prestaciones superiores. Con tal de que le protegieran...Y las Marinas no fueron las únicas beneficiadas.

-Eso lo se...-resoplo Saga.- Los desgraciados de Rada, Minos, Aiakos, y Lune se ganaron un buen viaje pagado a las Vegas por parte de las marineras...Como me gustaría trabajar para Hades, de todos los dioses es el único que paga.-dijo nostalgicamente.

-Sip-se acerco la diosa de la belleza que había escuchado al comversacion.-Pero es el que mas explota a sus empleados.

-En eso tienes razón.- Penzo Saga.-Cuantas almas no tienen que enjuiciar todos los días.-Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.- Prefiero a Athena, con ella no batallamos tanto...Bueno, solo cuando esta de malas...Que es casi siempre.

-¿Esa es la poción que reparo?.-señalo el pez, la botellita que traía en la mano, ahora de un color amarillo limón.

-Sip...-la deposito dentro de un cajón con frascos del mismo color.

-¿Que son estas dos botellas?.- Saga alzo dos frascos con liquido del mismo color azul cielo.-No tienen nombre.- las reviso.

-No lo se.-dijo.-Apenas ayer las preparo...Supongo que olvido ponerles nombre.-se encogio de hombros.

-Me gustaría que hubiese una de Obediente Eterno.-sonrió socarrón el santo de Géminis.- Para ver si así Kanon me ase caso.

-Eso ni volviendo a nacer.-dijo el peli-celeste.

-Tienes razón.

-Déjame verlas.-Dijo el pez. Tomo las dos botellas primero destapo una y luego otra para olerlas.- Huelen bien...a jazmines y margaritas.- tapo la primera con sumo cuidado.-¿Donde las encontraste?-miro a su compañero, el cual le señalo una vitrina al lado de la puerta.

El santo se dirigió tranquilamente a el mueble, cuando...¡ZAZ!. El cangrejo termino lleno del liquido azul, devido a que el santo de piscis por el susto le lanzo la sustancia azulada.

-¡IDIOTAAA!-vocifero Ángelo limpiándose la cara con la manga de su suéter.-MIRA NADA MAS...-señalo sus ropas salpicadas de azul.-¡Y YO QUE NO ME PENSABA BAÑAR!-sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento...Pero quien te manda a entrar de esa forma...¡Por poco y me da un infarto!.-Gritó el bello pececito.

-Me importa...Una...Reve...Joder.-comenzó a tambalearse el cangrejillo.-Siento...Siento..

-¿Ángelo?...-se le acerco el peli-celeste.-¿Te sientes bien?.

-Hay te voooy San Pedrooo...-el cangrejo para atrás, dándose un buen madra...Un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ángelo!.-Afrodita, Ashlyn y Saga se apresuraron a acercarse al desmayado cangrejo.

-¡Ángelo!¡Ángelo, responde imbécil desgraciado!-el sueco comenzó a abofetearlo.

-¡Esto no es bueno...Esto no es bueno!.- la diosa no dejaba de mirar asustada a los santos.

-¿QUE PASO?.- Kanon entro seguido por los chicos, el ruido del escándalo había llegado hasta la sala.

-ALGO MUY GRABE...-le respondió la diosa Afrodita, tomándole el pulso al cangrejo.-Mmmm

-¿Que? esta vivo.-pregunto el sueco.

-No.

-¿Esta muerto?...-los ojos del peli-celeste se humedecieron.

-NO.

-¿Entonces?...-preguntaron todos.

-No se tomar el pulso.

-Me lleva...-Saga se acerco al desfallecido mascarita de la muerte.-Esta bien.-dijo haciendo lo mismo que la diosa, con la gran diferencia que el si sabia lo que hacia.-Solo se desmayo.-se alejo.

-¡Estoooo no es buenooo!.-la diosa se tapo la boca.

-¿Porque?...-preguntó Saga arqueando la ceja.

-Porque si se desmayan...significa que...es una poción de am...

-Madre mía...Que mierdas passsoooo.-Ángelo comenzo a incorporarse lentamente, pero fue detenido por el sueco.

-No te levantes...-Esa voz, de los mismos angeles. Abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con el rostro bien cuidado de el pececillo, pestañas largas, ojos azul cielo, cabellera azul celeste ondulada que le caía graciosamente hasta la espalda baja brillante y suave (eso imagino), y labios rosas pálido demasiado tentadores...Un Angel.(imaginen la canción San You Say Me, de lionel richie al momento en que abrió los ojos)

-Estoy muerto.-pregunto con voz melodiosa, el sueco negó con la cabeza.- Entonces tu no eres un sueño, eres una hermosa realidad.

Los santos se miraron extrañados.

-Esto...No...Es...Buenoooo.-la diosa oculto su rostro en las palmas de sus manos.

-Ángelo...¿que te pasa?.-el pececillo se alejo lentamente de su amigo al ver como le admiraba...Como si fuese lo mas bello en la tierra.

-Eres lo mas bello, que mis ojos han visto...Déjame informarte que mi corazón a sido robado porque de ti estoy enamorado...-suspiro.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos...¿Que habían escuchado?. Salieron de su aturdimiento al ver como Ángelo se abalanzaba sobre afrodita...para ¿Besarle?...El santo de Piscis actuó por reflejo y le dio un puñetazo...Dejando de nuevo inconsciente al Cáncer. Volteo a ver a la diosa. Con los ojos bien abiertos esperando una explicación por parte de esta...Lo único que escucho fue;

-Esto...No es nada, pero nada, Buenooo...

 _CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..._

 **¿Que tal? ¿como lo ven?¿Patético, ridículo? Dejen sus comentarios porfissss...Ya saben pueden enviar PM o un correo (mi dirección esta en mi perfil).**

 **¿Que creen que pasara?O.o¿Afrodita podrá librarse de Ángelo?O.o¿Como le ira a Ashlyn cuando su hijo se entere de lo que paso?O.o¿Cuales serán los regalos que recibirán los dioses? no se pierdan el próximo capitulo:** _ **EL MEJOR REGALO.**_

 **Notas Finales, explicadas por los dorados. u.u**

 **Saga:[1]La armadura de Ares, cual según Wiki, el dios de la guerra sangrienta era el único que utilizaba armadura de bronce, era muy conocido por ello entre los dioses olimpicos.-o-...**

 **Kanon: Respecto a las alas dragonicas, eso fue agregado por la autora.-.-**

 **Zeus:[2] la canción de mi hermoso celular, se llama: La Camisa Manchada, la canta grupo Mandingo, o pueden encontrarla con la banda Pueblo Viejo...Amo mucho esa rola, me identifico mucho con ella. n.n**

 **Todos:...u.u**

 **Hera:[3] Menciono a algunos de mis nietos...osea hijos de Ares, si quieren saber mas vean en Wiki...No tengo ganas de hablar de ellos, con soportarlos tengo.-.-**

 **Ares: Como se nota que amas a mis niños.u.u**

 **Mu:[4] Cachibaches: Cosas, objetos, triquero...etc, etc.**

 **Milo:[5] Campana Sobre Campana Vercion Kardia (titulo original), la autora la encontró en Internet y le pareció bueno agregarla XD...El autor: Hasta ahora lo desconocemos, no había información respecto al compositor/o compositora.**

 **Ángelo:[6]Cúpulas Cónicas, se encuentran en Alberobello, Italia. En la región de Pluglia, en Italia, de techo cónico, llamado** **Trulli** **, las mas antiguas datan del siglo XV. Ese lugar fue declarado patrimonio de la humanidad por la UNESCO en 1996.-.-**

 **Kanon: Y nosotros pensando que Saga era el mas inteligente...U.U**

 **Ángelo: Pueden buscar imágenes de el lugar, realmente es hermoso *o*...como mi pececillo*o*.**

 **Nemo: Cállate!...**

 **Camus:[7]Lo invento la autora, esa calle no existe...Pero todo en un fic puede existir. s.s**

 **Shaka:[8]Canción El Taxi de Pitbull...-.-**

 **Autora:No me supe bien la ultima estrofa DX...Se me olvido XP.**

 **Shaka: Siempre se te olvida todo...-.-**

 **Aldebaran:[9]Guamazo: golpe, trancazo , y no se que mas n-n**

 **Saga.:Las películas aquí mencionadas no pertenecen a la autora...Y respecto a lo de pociones ella lo invento, ya que quería que Eros fuera una especie de científico loco.-.-**

 **Autora: Alguno de ustedes a visto esas películas?...Si no, se las recomiendo mucho(Turista y Camino hacia el terror 2)...Solo los mayores de edad 16 en adelante, ya que ambas películas contienen escenas XXX, y sangrientos sucesos (en especial Camino hacia el terror 2). No me hago responsable de traumas o de que su estomago no resista tal...Asquerosidad XD. Así podrán entender el drama de los dorados XD...Y sobre las pelis que elegí para el drama de Kanon ¿que tal?¿Bien o mal?La verdad yo si llore con todas y cada una de las mencionadas...Con las de terror revisaba hasta por debajo de mi cama, para ver si no estaba un títere o el malnacido de Chucky...Hay nanita...Y las de turista y Camino asía el terror, me quitaron el apetito.-.-**

 **Milo: De solo recordarlo...Donde esta el bañoooo...(sale corriendo).**

 **Kanon: Pobre perrito..snif, snif...Buaaa pobre perritoooooo...;.;...**

 **Autora:-.-...Si ya las vieron ¿que les parecieron las pelis que elegí?¿Es justificado el drama de los dorados?. Respecto a lo de *Si no entrenas no comes*. Mi madre me lo dice de otra forma *El que no trabaja no come* me lo dice cuando es domingo o día festivo y yo no quiero hacer quehacer...Mi madre es cruel. ;.;...Pero aun asi la quiero...Apezar de que no le guste Sain Seiya...Y le encante Sailor Moon...Mi madre es rara.O.o**

 **Para las bellas y dulces personas que me enviaron Reviews:**

 **Amine Amy: Los se, Saga es super SEXY! Lo amo, e igualmente me encanta SagaxSaori te prometo que agregare un malentendido sobre esos dos XD...Espero ver mas comentarios de tu parte, por sierto de ¿donde eres? Me gustaría saber en cuantos lugares leen mis disparates XD. Besos y abrazos. :D y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!.**

 **Saga: Soy irresistible Baby...No existe hombre mas guapo y sexy que yo. BD**

 **Amine Amy y Yo: Hermoso grrrr (babean el teclado).*o***

 **El Primordial: Espero te aya gustado la platica de madre e hijo XD(Aun que estuvo un poco corta DX)...Pero falta mas, esta es una pequeña probadita, lo que falta...Ufff, mejor no te cuento XD, gracias...y ¿que te pareció lo que pidieron los dorados?, muy loquillos ¿no?...Besos y abrazos=D.**

 **SagittariusJane: Gracias por tu comentario, y me alegra que te aya encantado. Respecto a lo de traserito...mmm...delicioso...mas bien tierno, porque es un bebe XD, descuida pronto el bicho y el heladero tendrán una aventura muy loca. Y sobre que confundí a al gato y al ponytauro...¿A que te refieres?O.o...Si es respecto a la actitud de Aioros en el capitulo "Cartas Y Me Vieron Cara De Rico...Lo Bueno Es Que Athana Paga" lo explico "ejem"...Leí en una revista sobre compatibilidad de signos y encontré un dato muy curioso respecto a Sagitario y Géminis...Dice que no son compatibles...Debido a que si están juntos crean un gran desequilibrio, ya ambos signos son dominantes...Y se crea una especie de inestabilidad emocional...Por ejemplo; Sagitario cambia de humor, se vuelve uraño, grosero, tiende a estar estresado...Mientras Géminis se vuelve dramático, tiende a estar triste, o simplemente actúa no acorde a su personalidad...¿Verdad o Mentira?...No lo se, pero me pareció buena idea respecto a eso...Con los demás sera tranquilo, amistoso, caritativo, etc,etc...Mientras que con Saguita y Kanoncito sacara su YO malvado XD...Sera Sarcástico, malcriado, berrinchudo, y ...Y Saga y Kanon serán igual o peor XD. Espero que me aya explicado bien..porque hay beses que ni yo me entiendo XD. Y descuida procurare actualizar mas seguido...Besos y abrazos. =D**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Hola! Descuida Alde solo sera un desconsiderado cuando este con comida en la boca, como podrás ver en el cap 3 y los que siguen, el sigue siendo amable, bondadoso y muy cariñoso...Como un osito de felpa :D...Gracias y seguimos en contacto. Besos y abrazos =D.**

 **shakanonaries: Gracias por tu comentario =D...Me alegra mucho que te aya gustado, respecto a la ortografía...Ya se doy asco;.;...Tratare de mejorar lo juro. También a mi me gusta Saga esquizofrenico =D, pero como en esta historia abra intervención divina -.-...Pues tenia que hacerlo asi :P...Jeje...Y Shaka esta meditando...Ya sabes...XD...¿Verdad Shaka?**

 **Shaka:ZZZZZZZ**

 **Bueno...Todavía sigue aquí XD...Prometo mejorar, y por cierto (No es que me quiera hacer notar XD) Eh leído todas tus historias: Todo por ser patriarca...Eres malvada con esos pobres niños XD. En Lazo De Hermanos, me gusto...Mas bien me encanto, tal y como describiste el dolor, el coraje y la tristeza de Kanon, al igual que la comprencion de Sorrento...Y en** En la periferia de la cordura **al principio me quede con cara de ¿What?,,,, luego la volví a releer y le encontré sentido ñ.ñ jeje espero continuación ehhh para sacarme la espinita de la duda...Y para cuando otro capitulo de Todo por ser patriarca? Estoy esperando actualización...Aunque no pongo reviews...No es por flojera, es porque este perfil no me deja (La razon no lo se) y en mi otro perfil no he podido entrar...Pero yo sigo todas tus historias n.n..Espero mas capítulos jijiji...Espero poder arregla esta cosa (este perfil) y poder dejarte un review, mientras te diré que pienso de tu historia aquí XD...O te mandare PM. Gracias Besos y Abrazos =D.**

 **Nota final: No tengo Internet propio, y mis capítulos los hago por medio de WordPad...Y los que utilizan esta aplicación entenderán que esta porquería Hija de su "#$% &/ Madre Y de su !"$#%& Padre es una %/"#$#**

 **Dohko: Tranquila...Respira por la nariz...exhala por la boca...Inhala...Exhalaa...**

 **Yo:(Trata de calmarse) Gracias Dohko...Bien continuo; No me ayuda ni corrige los errores ortográficos(Al contrario si quiero escribir "Descríbeme" me lo pone como "Descri-beme"). Solo cuando estoy en el ciber cafe, puedo editarlos con ayuda de internet (Bendito sea)...Pero no me los marca todos DX. No es que me este justificando, solo que estoy informandoles mi precaria situacion. Una disculpa si tengo errores, pero es que cuando estoy en el Internet (solo 30 minutos DX) tengo que checar los correos, ver mi pagina de facebook, actualizar, imprimir la lista de precios nuevos y sacarles copia, darle de comer al perro, sacar la basura...No esas dos ultimas no XD...Bien ahora si me despido...Bueno nos despedimos...Chicos.**

 **Todos:ZZZZZZZ**

 **YO:CHICOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSS HIJOS SU MADREEEEEEE Y SU PADREEEEEEEEEE!OWO**

 **Todos: O.O...Porfis dejen Reviews o manden PM...**

 **Shaka: Y DIGANLE A LA AUTORA QUE NO GRITE...QUE NO VIO QUE ESTABAMOS MEDITANDO!OWO**

 **Todos, incluida yo: un.n...OoO**

 **Milo:L Yo acabo de llegar de devolver lo poco que tenia en el estomago -.- y la autora me pide que les diga, que ella dise, que les diga, lo que me dijo que les dijera, lo que los chicos dijeron y que ahora yo les voy a decir...O, se me olvido...Que iba yo a desir?O.o**

 **Todos:(Se golpean la frente con la mano) Dejen reviews, Milo idiota.**

 **Milo: A si es cierto...Dejen reviews Milo idiota =D...Hey...hijos de su...Ya entendí lo ultimo...OWO**

 **Yo: Por cierto esta historia no es Yaoi...Solo abra...Malos entendidos entre la mojarra y don cangrejo ...Recuerden esta historia NO ES YAOI...**

 **Kanon:La autora no es buena para escribir eso (No se a que se refiere con Yaoi...No se que es eso-.-)...Bueno técnicamente es una buena para nada.**

 **Saga y Yo: El comal hablándole a la olla.**

 **Kanon: Dejen Reviews...:D**

 **Una disculpa por los errores ortográficos XD.**

 **Se despide SafiroVampiroDeGeminisXDSHXD**

 **Dejen un Review...no me ignoren ;.;**

 **Besos y Abrazos =D**

 **Y Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo...Les deseo buena suerte, salud, felicidad, y mucho amor. =D**


	5. El Mejor Regalo

**Clik...(La autora deja el capitulo, toma una maleta, se coloca su chamarra abrigadora, abre la puerta y se va.)**

 **Dorados: O.O...OoO...O.O.**

 **Milo: Ehhh...Aqui esta el capitulo cinco...O.O... Y una nota que dice: "Disculpen la tardanza pero tenia un monton de problemas por resolver T.T, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado... Aunque no estoy muy convencida de que este Super entretenido como los anteriores... No soy buena escribiendo drama familiar es lo unico que les puedo decir... espero me perdonen... Ahora me voy a lanzar de puente más cercano a mi hogar... O a colgarme de un arbol... Es que comprar veneno sale bien caro,... Se despide SafiroVampiroDeGeminis... Posdata: Dorados, más les vale no destrozar mi habitacion."**

 **Doraditos: ... ...**

 **Ángelo: Al fin nos libramos de ella...XD**

 **Shaka: O.O...¿Vamos por ella antes de que haga una SafiroEstupides?(Sus compañeros asienten con la cabeza).**

 **Ángelo: Les recomiendo llevar cuerdas...Siento que les dara pelea...-.-**

 **Saga:L Tu tambien vienes Ángelo, y ni se te ocurra desir que no...Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada...Solo la historia es de la Autora.(Dice sacando una pistola de agua, que estaba debajo de la cama).**

 **Kanon: Advertencias; Lenguaje fuerte, fraces con doble sentido, etc, etc. Leer bajo su propio riesgo...Por cierto esto NO ES YAOI...O.O.(Saca una Hulera y depocita varias piedras en sus bolcillos).**

 **Milo: Cualquier detalle respecto al clima o geografico ya sea en Francia, Grecia o las Vegas... Es licensia artística... Esta de lujo la libertad de los escritores =D...Así que si llueve, hace frio, hay lugares que no existen o caen pollos del cielo, es invento de la escritora. XD(Trae una camisa de fuerza en la mano).**

 **Aioros: Disfruten... Nosotros vamos por la autora... Regresamos en un rato. (Sale arrastrando al cangrejo seguido de los demás, formados en fila y marchando con cuerdas, mordazas, una mangana de policia, paralizador, gas pimienta y con un rosario en mano).**

 **Dohko: (Con una silla en la mano) Los Reviews están contestados hasta el final.(Sale arrastrando la silla y cierra la puerta).**

 _ **En el capitulo anterior:**_

 _\- Eres lo más bello, que mis ojos han visto... Déjame informarte que mi corazón a sido robado porque de ti estoy enamorado... -_

 _Todos voltearon a ver a la diosa esperando una explicación y lo único que escucharon fue;_

 _\- Estooo... No es Bueeenooo._

 _ **Capitulo cinco: El Mejor Regalo.**_

 _ **Casa de Ashlyn, Francia.**_

\- Que no cunda el pánico, que no cunda el pánico.- Shion trataba, en vano, de tranquilizar a sus amigos, los cuales poco faltaba para que hiciesen un hueco en el piso de la sala por tantas vueltas que daban. La diosa de la belleza no dejaba de morderse las uñas, Saga no dejaba de dar vueltas como perrito tras su cola, tratando de hallar un remedio y Ángelo estaba recostado en el sillón, aun inconsciente por el golpazo que le metió Nemo.

\- ¿Como qué no cunda el pánico?.- el pez le miro exaltado- No escuchaste que me dijo... Que se enamoro de mi.. !DE MI¡...

\- Es lo que siempre soñaste, querías que Ángelo se fijara en ti y ahora te quejas.- Kanon le observo divertido al pececito.

\- Cálmense y tu Kanon no ayudes. - Saga se interpuso en el camino de el pez, que por su mirada podría asegurarse que estaba apunto de matar a su hermano. - Cuando Eros llegue el arreglara toda la situación. - dijo firmemente.

\- Eso espero... ¿Y si no llega? ¿Y si no puede arreglarlo? ¿Y si Ángelo sigue enamorado de mi? ¿Y si intenta besarme de nuevo?... - Preguntó al borde del colapso.

\- ¡YA! - gritó Saga, realmente era de poca paciencia el geminiano - ¡CON UN CARAJO CONTROLATE! Si sigues así, te vas a hiperventilar, aparte de que me estas pegando tu histeria, contrólate. - Le sacudió.

\- Recuerda que cuando te alteras... Tiendes a dramatizar. - señalo el Virgo.

\- Nemo siempre ha sido dramático. - bufo el gato.

\- YO NO SOY DRAMATICO! - Gritó enfurecido. - Nada más tantito. - susurro.

\- YA CALMATE!- Saga le zangoloteo, aumentando la fuerza en su agarre. - TODO SE SOLUCIONARA... YA CALMATE!

\- No es el unico dramático. - sonrío burlonamente el gemelo menor, Saga se limito a ignorarlo.

\- Intentare tranquilizarme. - el peli-celeste se alejo del gemelo, se paso la mano por la cabeza para arreglar su alborotada melena. - ¿Que hacemos por el momento?.

\- Pues... Planear la fecha de la boda, quienes serán tus madrinas de honor, buscar un vestido de diseñador..., - Solo a Milo se le ocurre bromear en momentos como este. - elegir el salón de fiestas... Ahhhh. - se tumbo de panza al ver como una Rosa Sangrienta se le acercaba velozmente. - No aguantas ni una bromita. - se sacudió polvo imaginario de su ropa.

\- Milo, por Buda deja de ser tan infantil. - le reprendió el Virgo. - ¿No vez que esto es muy serio?. - el otro solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Si se casan yo quiero ser la madrina de lazo. -dijo burlonamente Kanon.

\- Y yo de anillos. - sonrío el gato.

\- Yo cooperare con la comida. - Dijo Alde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Saga y Nemo les lanzaron una fulminante mirada.

\- Ustedes tranquilos y yo nerviosa. - Ashlyn se levanto del sillón. - No creo que deban preocuparse tanto... Mi hijo lo solucionara. - trago saliva. - Eso espero.

\- Joder... - La voz somnolienta de el cangrejo resonó en toda la habitación, todos voltearon en su dirección. En un acto de reflejo, el santo de Piscis se escondió detrás de Saga. - Puta...¿qué paso?. - se sobo la cabeza.

\- Te dieron un Madrazo. - se acerco lentamente el gemelo menor. - ¿Te sientes bien?

\- ¿Cómo mierdas quieres que me sienta? me dieron un jodido golpe, ¿cómo te sentirías tu imbécil?. - dijo llevándose las manos al rostro, tocando levemente su ojo derecho... Que para ser sinceros, se le veía claramente un poco rojo alrededor y de seguro para mañana luciría un ojo morado.

\- Sentiría la urgente necesidad de suicidarme, al ver mi bello y perfecto rostro marcado por un golpe. - el italiano le ignoro. - Pero como tu naciste feo... Pues de seguro ya estas acostumbrado a tu tenebroso reflejo. - Se encogió de hombros. - ¿No te sientes extraño?.

\- No, ¿porque debería de estarlo?. - Todos soltaron el aire que contenían en los pulmones.

Afrodita se asomo por encima del hombro de Saga. El cangrejo al ver a su amigo... Sus ojitos se iluminaron, le sonrío risueño a su compañero.

\- Nemoo... Mi angelito... Mi mojarrita de agua dulce... - dijo con voz de enamorado.

\- Nop... Si sigue igual.- respondió Kanon asintiendo.

\- Ángelo... Tuviste un incidente con una poción y ahora crees que estas enamorado de mi... - Le explico. - pero yo soy hombre y...

\- Eso que importa mi mojarra - el cangrejo se puso de pie. - Si las personas se aman... ¿Qué hay de malo que sean del mismo sexo?... Solo se aman y listo. - le dio una mirada nada, pero nada, inocente. Los otros al escuchar esas palabras pensaron que debían llevarle con un exorcista... El cangrejo en sus cinco sentidos _jamás_ diría eso... Esta en un trance amoroso debemos ser comprensivos con el cangrejo. Cuando uno está enamorado dice y hace muchas idioteces, debemos comprenderle.

\- Pe... ro yoo no te amo... Tu eres mi amigo. - logro articular el pez, que se aparto de Saga, para encarar al cangrejo. - Yo a ti te veo como mi hermano. Jamás, óyeme bien, jamás te vería como otra cosa.

\- ¿Acaso no te parezco atractivo?. - el cangrejo poso como modelo de revista.

\- Joder... Y mi cel que se quedo sin pila. - Milo no dejaba de verlos con una sonrisa lobuna, plasmada en su rostro.

\- Esto esta mejor que Pasión y Poder[1]... - Dohko comía palomitas sin dejar de ver la bizarra escena. De donde saco las palomitas... No tengo idea.

\- Ángelo... Estas guapo y todo, pero yo a ti te quiero como un amigo, como a un hermano... Aparte de que estas actuando así por una estúpida poción.

\- No... Estos sentimientos que tengo así a ti, son sinceros, no son producto de una poción... Yo realmente te amo. - se inclino frente al peli-celeste y le cogió la mano (sin doble sentido) para depositar un dulce y tierno beso.

\- No... - Nemo jalo su mano como si su solo contacto le quemara, y se volvió a ocultar tras Saga. - Tu eres mi amigo...¡Estás loco!.

\- ¿Acaso hay alguien más? - se levanto furioso. - ¿Es él por quien me cambias?. - preguntó observando al geminiano. - ¿Que tiene el que no tenga yo?.

\- Clase, dinero, valor. Con las damitas es fiel, atento, cariñoso... y no sé qué más. - el Sagitario se encogió de hombros.

\- Cállate potra. - el geminiano le atravesó con la mirada. - ¿Y tú que sabes respecto a cómo soy en cuestiones de mujeres?.

\- Los Géminis son muy fieles, según tengo entendido, y dice el horóscopo de Walter Mercado - Saga le miro sorprendido al igual que el resto... ¿Desde cuándo la potra andaba en esas idioteces? - Y aparte te conozco muy bien, primero te matas antes de ser un cabrón con tu pareja... Ya te suicidaste una vez.. Dudo que te cueste volver a hacerlo.

\- Por palabras como esas, me dan ganas de matarte de nuevo. Y déjame aclararte algo, cangrejo de fondo de bikini... - apunto al Cáncer. - A mí me gustan las mujeres.

\- ¿Me cambias por este?. - preguntó el cangrejo viendo a los ojos al pez. - ¿Que ni siquiera aprecia tu amor?.

\- Yo no lo amo. - trago saliva el sueco - Lo considero guapo y muy sexy... Pero no lo amo.

\- Nemo... - volteo a ver al pez. - No ayudes... Ángelo... - sus ojos se posaron el cangrejo. - Estas mal, te curaremos... En cuanto llegue Eros volverás a ver a Afrodita como lo que es; Tu amigo. - Saga trataba en todos los medios posibles, "según él", de lograr que el cangrejo entendiera.

\- No, tu... - señalo al gemelo. - Me quieres quitar a mi pez dorado... Pero fíjate que no te daré gusto Kanon, peleare por lo que amo.

\- Soy Saga. - dijo seriamente.

\- Como sea, de todos modos son de la misma madre... Ponte en guardia. - el cangrejo se puso en postura de combate. - Él que gane se queda con Nemo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa crustáceo? Yo no soy ningún objeto. - se indigno el pez.

\- Perdona mojarrita... Órale Saga, en guardia.

\- Ángelo, no tengo ganas, ni tiempo para tus idioteces. - el caballero de Géminis rodó los ojos.

\- Kaaaaahhh... - el santo de Cáncer se lanzo con todo sobre Saga... Olvido el hecho de que el gemelo era la reencarnación de Ares y de que sabía mucho sobre peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Saga lo esquivo fácilmente, para después tomarlo por la espalda de los hombros y dejarlo caer al suelo boca abajo, enterró su rodilla en la espalda del cangrejo, doblándole el brazo derecho hacia atrás (manita de puerco muajajaja).

\- Te metiste con el tipo equivocado amigo. - le susurro al oído - Así que te aclaro de nuevo; estas bajo el influjo de una poción la cual eh decidido llamarle, La Poción De La Estupidez. Otra cosita, Yo no estoy tras Nemo, ni tampoco el anda tras de mi... Así que, o te calmas o no me hago responsable si te rompo la cara ¿entendiste?. - Se puso de pie, dejando en el suelo a su compañero.

\- Digas lo que digas... - comenzó a masajearse la muñeca. - Peleare por mi mojarra... - Saga, en respuesta rodó sus ojos.

\- Idiota. - Le dijo dándose la vuelta, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

\- ¿No crees que fuiste muy brusco?. - Kanon se acerco a su gemelo.

\- Ni se les ocurra decir algo, porque estoy como agua para chocolate... - les miro feo - No quiero ningún jodido ruido hasta que Eros llegue y tu cangrejo. -observo al dorado que aun estaba en el suelo, atravesándolo con la mirada - Aléjate de Nemo... No me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces. - se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia las escaleras de la planta alta.

\- Mi hermano se enojo. - Les informo Kanon. - Por su bien, hagan caso a lo que dijo. Yo voy a tranquilizarlo un poco... Si es que no me mata apenas le dirija la palabra - se dirigió al lugar por donde Saga se había ido.

\- ¿Realmente Eros nos ayudara? - Shaka volteo a ver a la diosa.

\- Si...Mi hijo es muy comprensivo y le gusta ayudar... - Ni ella se lo creyó... Este es el momento de ser sinceros. El amor lo que menos hace es ayudar, tiende a destruirte, deprimirte, mostrarte que "no todo lo que brilla es oro" de la peor manera posible, y si el amor es así... El dios de el amor no lo es menos.

\- ¿Que hacemos por el momento?. - preguntó Milo.

\- Pues ver televisión que más nos queda. - la diosa encendió el televisor. Nemo se sentó entre Shion y Dohko, mientras Ángelo no dejaba de mirarlo.

\- Nosotros daremos una vuelta por la casa... ¿Nos da permiso?. - Preguntó amablemente el galo a la deidad, la cual en respuesta asintió. - Vienes Milo.

\- Sip. - se puso de pie y siguió a Camus, Shura y Shaka.

\- ¿De qué tratara eso?. - preguntó Shion al ver el inicio de la película ZombieLand.

\- Es sobre zombis. - Dijo la diosa. - Esta muy buena.

\- Mientras no sea como las de Saga. - Aioria sudo frio de solo acordarse. - Todo está bien.

\- Se ve interesante... Y muy graciosa. - Dohko se recargo en el sillón. - Veamos de que trata.

 _ **EN EL RECORRIDO DE CAMUS, SHURA, MILO Y SHAKA.**_

\- Hermosa pintura. - Camus se detuvo a contemplar un cuadro en el cual estaba la majestuosa torre Eiffel.

Varias pinturas se hallaban en el pasillo de la segunda planta, al igual que fotografías y los caballeros no dejaban de admirarlas.

\- Esta mejor esta. - Milo señalo un cuadro en el cual estaba un niño semidesnudo, solo con un pañal de tela color blanco cubriéndole sus partecitas inocentes, sus alas blancas, en su espalda se podía ver un carcaj [2] llena de flechas color rosa, cabello rizado color rubio claro, ojitos azules, y con un arco en la mano tensando una flecha que tenia la punta en forma de corazón, y que apuntaba a dos personas que estaban sobre un puente con las manos entrelazadas... El personaje de la pintura era el mismo Eros.

\- Mmmm... - entrecerró los ojos el acuariano. - Muy bella, representa magníficamente al dios del amor.

\- Para mí, todas están bonitas. - se les acerco Shura.

\- ¿Ustedes saben porque Cupido usa pañales?. - La voz de Shaka sonó tranquila y serena, traía un porta retratos el cual estaba la foto de un bebe castaño con una sonaja en mano y su pañal Suavelastic Max cubriéndole sus partes nobles.

\- Emmm... ¿Para no estar total y completamente desnudo? - dijo el Capricornio tomando la foto del niño y comparándola con el cuadro.

\- Nope.

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

\- Porque siempre la caga. - sus compañeros comenzaron a reírse... menos Camus.

\- No le encuentro lo gracioso. - dijo posando su vista en el cuadro.

\- Es porque nunca te has enamorado amigo mío. - Milo le palmeo la espalda. - ... Necesitas caer en el amor para comprender el chiste.

\- Estar enamorado. - dijo Shaka - Y ser no correspondido.

Camus suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Siguieron apreciando los bellos cuadros, disfrutando su pequeño recorrido por la casa.

 _ **Mientras Tanto en el Santuario Atenas, Grecia...**_

\- Alabaré, alabare, alabaré, alabaré, alabaré, alabaré, alabaré... - Cantaba un alegre burrito blanco con alas, mientras secaba el piso de la casa de Cáncer.

\- A ¿quién diablos vas a alabar? - preguntó Ikki, el cual estaba entrando a la cuarta casa en ese momento.

\- Alabare con agua cloro y jabóóóónnnn. - termino de cantar.

\- Seiya ¿aun no terminas de lavar el jodido piso?. - Ikki no dejaba de dar golpecitos con el pie en el suelo.

\- Es que la casa de Cáncer es la más mugrosa... - se quejo el pony. - Ponte a lavar tu, para que lo compruebes. - le extendió el trapeador y el cepillo.

\- No... sigue asiéndolo, lo haces muy bien. - se alejo el Fenix.

\- Como no quieres hacer nada. - murmuró mientras se ponía de nuevo a secar.

\- Ya termine de adornar. - el pequeño Shun venía dando de saltitos de alegría, seguido por sus otros dos compañeros, que para nada compartían el entusiasmo de Shun.

\- ¿Qué tal quedo?. - el Fenix volteo a ver a sus amigos.

\- Bien... Eso creemos. - se encogió de hombros el rubio.

\- ¿Ya van a adornar aquí?. - preguntó Ikki.

\- NO. - respondieron los tres.

\- ¿Y eso porque?. - Seiya ya había terminado de secar el piso de la cuarta casa.

\- Punto número uno. - hablo Shun. - Mascara nos amenazo de muerte si adornábamos su templo... Punto número dos, Nos mata en cuanto lo vea decorado, punto numero...

\- Ya entendimos, ya entendimos... - le interrumpió el pony - Mejor vamos a Géminis, es el único templo limpio y en orden de todas las doce casas... Nada más adornaremos.

Los cinco amigos descendieron tranquilamente hasta llegar a la tercera casa.

\- No sé porque, pero mi instinto de supervivencia me dice que no deberíamos entrar aquí... Mejor vámonos de regreso a Cáncer. - el Pegaso retrocedió al ver la fachada de la parte trasera de la casa de Géminis.

\- No seas rajón. - el Cisne le empujo. - No pasa nada.

\- Entra Seiya... - Shiryu también le empujo. - Aquí el único gallina es Fenix.

\- ¿Disculpa?. - volteo a verles.

\- Mejor entremos de una vez. - Shun tomo del brazo a su hermano y lo llevo consigo. No fuera la de malas que matara a los imbéciles que tenia por mejores amigos.

Entraron a la casa, todo lucia normal... pero...

\- No, esto es una broma, es una broma... - murmuro el Dragón al ver el laberinto de luz y sombra.

\- Es una reverenda broma... - Ikki se dio la vuelta para salir por donde entraron. - ¿Y la salida?.

Se encontraban rodeados de pilares caídos, muros, y paredes que antes no estaban allí.

\- Les dije... les dije... - comenzó a hiperventilar el pony.

\- No nos digas que nos dijiste. - el ruso miro feo a su compañero de Pegaso.

\- Chicos... escuchan eso... - todos se quedaron de una pieza al escuchar el sonido metálico resonar contra el suelo.

La armadura de Géminis avanzo hacia ellos lentamente, sintieron un cosmos agresivo provenir del artefacto.

\- Creo que me voy a hacer pipi... - murmuro el pony.

-Tranquilo... No se muevan... Si no se mueven... No nos hará daño... Quietos... - el ruso se quedo quietecito como una estatua, sus amigos siguieron su ejemplo... Pero...

\- ¡Achuuu!. - estornudo el Dragón.

\- ¡Idiota! Te dije que no te movieras...

La armadura comenzó a atacarlos sin piedad alguna.

\- Quiero a mi mami... ¡QUIERO A MI MAMI!... - gritó Seiya escondido detrás de una columna, mientras varios rayos de luz destrozaban todo a su paso.

\- ¡QUIERO UN ABRAZO Y UN CINCO MILLONES DE DOLARES! - Ikki no se quedo atrás. - EL ABRAZO NO ES IMPORTANTE... - se apresuro a decir ya que el pony sele acercaba con los brazos extendidos.

La armadura comenzó a atacarlos con Otra Dimensión, y después con el Rayo Ken. Lo bueno que nuestros bronceaditos no salieron lastimados... Aun.

\- ¡IKKIIII! - Grito Shun - ¡LLAMA A SAGA!...

\- Enseguida. - dijo, saco su celular y busco en sus contactos... Obviamente daba saltos de allá para acá tratando de esquivar los ataques y procurando no dejar caer el teléfono.

 _El saldo de tu amigo se a agotado, te sugerimos comprar una ficha con tu distribuidor autorizado..._

\- CON UN DEMONIOOOO! - vocifero - SE TERMINO MI SALDO!

\- ¡IKKI! - gritó Shiryu - SEAMOS SINCEROS... ¡TU NUNCA LE PONES SALDO A TU CELULAR! ¡PORQUE ERES UN MISERO TACAÑO!

\- ¡MALDITA LAGARTIJA PARADA! - le respondió de regreso. - SIEMPRE TIENES RAZÓN EN TODO! ¡POR ESO TE ODIO!

\- ¡EL SENTIMIENTO ES MUTUO MALDITO POLLO ROZTIZADO!. - gritó mientras se ocultaba tras una columna.

\- ¡YA NO PELEEN! ¡YO LE LLAMO!. - Gritó Seiya, para después sacar su Nokia con lamparita.- ¡MIERDA CONTESTA!...

 _ **En Casa De Ashlyn, Paris Francia.**_

 _Te pido de rodillas_

 _luna no te vayas,_

 _alúmbrale la noche_

 _a este corazón desilusionado_

 _a veces maltratado..._

 _No te perdonare_

 _si me dejas solo_

 _con los sentimientos_

 _que pasan como el viento_

 _y lo revuelven todo_

 _y me vuelven loco..._

 _Loco, por besar tus labios_

 _sin que quede nada tan dentro de mi_

 _dándotelo todo...[3]_

Kanon se apresuro a contestar el celular de su hermano.

\- Holaaaa...Aquí Kanon ¿allá quien? - preguntó alegremente.

 _\- Kanon... ¿No se encuentra Saga por ahí?._

\- Ahh hola pony... ¿qué sucede?... ¿para qué quieren al bipolar de mi hermano?.

\- _Solo contéstame ¿está allí o no?. -_ preguntó impaciente, se escuchaban ruidos de varias cosas siendo destrozadas, pero Kanon los ignoro, ya sabía que estaba sucediendo... Se lo podía imaginar a la perfección.

\- Sip... pero se está bañando... - volteo a ver a su gemelo que estaba "meditando". - ¿Para qué lo querías?... En mi opinión mi hermano no sirve para nada. - Saga arrugo la nariz sin perder la concentración, ya después le contestaba a su hermano.

\- _Joder Kanon no estoy para bromas... Dile a Saga que quite las ilusiones de la casa de Géminis!..._

\- Y ¿porque abría de hacerlo? si se puede saber Little Pony. - dijo inocentemente.

\- _Kanon! Yo y los chicos estamos atrapados en tu casa y la armadura dorada nos está atacando!..._

\- No me digas. - fingió sorpresa.

\- _Si te digo idiota... Dile a Saga... Dile que quite el laberinto para salir de aquí!... Shiryu cuidado! ¿Ikki?... suéltame, no perate, noooooo...Ikkiii._

\- Hola... Bueno... Buenooo... Me colgó. - aventó el celular a la cama, que de nuevo volvió a sonar.

\- Holap.

 _\- Kanon... -_ ahora estaba al teléfono Andromeda. - _Dile a Saga que haga algo... Ikki y Seiya ahora están en otra dimensión... Hyoga... No, no la ataques te regresara el ataque... Mmm la ataco._

\- Descuida Shun... en cuanto Saga termine de bañarse le doy su recado... Bye, Bye. - colgó el celular. - Ya oíste animal... - su hermano abrió los ojos. - Ya déjalos... Ya aprendieron la lección.

\- Nop... Déjame jugar un rato más. - un brillo malicioso apareció en sus ojos color jade.

\- A veces me pregunto si eres normal. - Kanon se dejo caer en la cama, mientras su hermano se dedicaba a lo suyo, ignorándole.- La pregunta de un millón de dólares. - dijo sin ver a Saga - Es de quien sacaste esa extraña manera forma de ser... Si de nuestro papá o de nuestra madre. - Saga en respuesta se encogió de hombros sin perder la concentración - Prefiero no saber. - negó con la cabeza.

 _ **De nuevo con los bronceados... minutos después de las llamadas... Para ser exactos quince minutos después...**_

\- Hay... Hay... Hay...

\- ¿Qué diablos Hay?. - preguntó el Fenix poniéndose de pie.

\- Hay doloooor. - se sobo la espalda el pony.

\- Ya desapareció la cosmo energía de Saga. - informo Shun. Observo detenidamente el salón de batallas, no había rastro alguno de pilares derrumbados, piedras, paredes cuarteadas... Estaba exactamente igual a como habían entrado antes, limpio y todo en su lugar... Todo había sido una ilusión hecha por el geminiano... Pero valla que los golpes sí que fueron reales.

\- Juro que en cuanto lo vea lo voy a... - amenazo Ikki.

\- Ya cálmate pollo con alas. - le respondió el pony.

\- Ni modo que con piojos idiota. - bufo molesto.

\- Pues, viendo que te bañas cada domingo... Supongo que si tienes piojos. - Hyoga se levanto dificultosamente. - O liendres o... Pulgas.

\- Hijos de su put...

\- Mejor vámonos ya... No vaya a ser que vuelva a aparecer el laberinto. - Shiryu se encamino a la salida seguido por los demás. - O la armadura nos ataque de nuevo. - volteo a ver a Géminis, que estaba de nuevo en su forma original.

\- Juro solemnemente, jamás entrar a la casa de Géminis... a menos que se encuentre Saga o Saori esté con nosotros. - el pony se llevo la mano al corazón.

\- Lo juramos... - respondieron todos. Se encaminaron al templo de Tauro para terminar su labor. Mientras Saga, en Francia, esbozaba una sonrisa, nadie se metía en sus territorios... NADIE.

 _ **De vuelta En Casa De Ashlyn. Paris, Francia... Ya pasaron dos horas del incidente con los de bronce.**_

\- Ya llegue... - un niño de aproximadamente nueve años de edad, cabello castaño, piel blanca, vestido con ropa de colegio y con una mochila en su espalda entro en la casa. Sus ojos cafés se abrieron de par en par al entrar a la sala, al observar la dramática y loca escena.

\- NOOOO! Arturo... ¿Porque?... - gritó Dohko con lagrimas en los ojos... Ya había terminado la película y por asares del destino se encontraban viendo la telenovela; Teresa[4]... - Teresa si te ama... no la corras de tu casa... nooo...

Creo que Kanon no es el único sentimental de los dorados.

\- Se le nota el amor en la mirada... Esta arrepentida... ¿Qué no la vez?. - el maestro Shion se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo. - Tiene los mismos ojitos como cuando Saga me pidió perdón... No la dejes ir Arturo...

\- Maldito Arturo. - Milo apretó los puños. - ¡Que no entiendes que ahora si te ama!.

En una esquina, apartados del drama telenovelero, se encontraba Shura, Camus, Aioros y Aioria jugando cartas. Mientras que en la sala Milo, Shaka, Dohko, Shion, Ashlyn y Nemo se encontraban llorando a moco tendido y Ángelo dibujaba tranquilamente. Mientras Mu y Aldebaran comían en compañía de los gemelos maravilla, que platicaban amenamente con ellos. (Saga había forzado a Kanon a no separarse de él, ya que si veía telenovela se pondría a llorar).

\- Verdad que son unos dramáticos de primera. - Dijo Kanon a sus compañeros, Mu y Alde asintieron mientras Saga rodaba sus ojos.

Ninguno de los presentes en la sala se daban cuenta del niño, hasta después de un rato, Saga se percato del pequeño y se puso de pie, seguido por su hermano. Se le acercaron y le saludaron cortésmente.

\- Mucho gusto Serae Dios de el amor. - Saga le saludo en un perfecto francés, mientras Kanon se limito a sonreírle.

\- ¿Como sabes quién soy yo?. - le preguntó en vos baja el niño, sin dejar de ver a los dramáticos... Ejem, perdón, digo; Valientes caballeros dorados _._

 _"No es la primera vez que la encuentro con hombres... Y en situaciones nada inocentes." -_ Pensó el infante _\- "Pero catorce y llorando como loca... Ya es demasiado."_

\- Tu madre me lo dijo. - se encogió de hombros el geminiano, el niño volteo a verle, en cuanto se encontró con esas orbes color jade, sintió algo... Familiar... - Me llamo Saga y el es Kanon. - Señalo a su gemelo.

\- Serae. - Saludo cortésmente el niño. - Solo dime Serae.- Se aclaro la garganta y retiro su mirada, para posarla de nuevo en los otros santos.

\- Teresa... Ya no llores... ¡Hay más hombres en el mundo! Hombres como yo... - Shaka se acerco a la televisión. - No tendré dinero... pero te puedo dar mucho amor... y perdonar todas tus traiciones...

\- Eso Arturo... - Shura le aplaudió, desde su lugar, sin dejar de prestar atención a sus contrincantes. - No la perdones, es una mala mujer... Hasta la canción lo dice[5].

\- Insensible... - Shaka no dejaba de moquear a lado de Dohko, que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. - Que no ves como sufre la pobre de Teresa.

\- Chicos. - les llamo Saga.

\- No llores, se fuerte hija... - murmuro Dohko.

\- Chicos... - trato de llamar la atención de sus compañeros el gemelo menor.

\- El amor tarde o temprano es correspondido... -murmuro Ángelo, en ratos despegaba la vista de su dibujo y se concentraba en la novela y en el perfil de Nemo ya que era a él a quien estaba retratando.

\- Cálate... - le reprendió Nemo, con lagrimas en los ojos. - No me dejas escuchar.

-Con un demonio...Serae ya esta aquí!.-gritaron los dos gemelos al perder la poca paciencia que se regazaban en presumir.

Los santos y la diosa voltearon a ver al niño que les sonreía tiernamente.

\- Wow... Creí que eras mas grande. - Aioros se puso de pie dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa.

\- Tengo ocho años recién cumplidos, que tenga siglos de años divinos no es lo mismo en mi cuerpo humano. - respondió dejando su mochila en el suelo. - Y ¿quiénes son ustedes?.

\- Hijo dejemos las presentaciones para luego. - la diosa se puso de pie, no sin antes apagar la televisión. - Necesito tu ayuda urgentemente.

\- ¿Para qué?. - alzo sus cejas.

\- Veras... Primero que nada... No te enojes recuerda que te ves feo cuando te enojas... Serae yo... yo..

\- Tu madre entro en tu laboratorio, una poción de liquido azul le cayó a ese idiota. - Shaka señalo a Ángelo. - En cuanto abrió los ojos, dijo que estaba enamorado de Nemo. - con un movimiento de cabeza señalo a Piscis.

\- A ver... barájemela más despacio... - pidio el tierno niño. - Mi madre entro en mi laboratorio, a tu amigo le cayó una poción color azul y ahora dice estar enamorado de él. - señalo a Afrodita.

Shaka simplemente asintió.

\- Madre... - él aura de el niño se volvió amenazante. - ¿Qué es eso de que te metiste en mis asuntos? - lentamente giro sobre sus pies hasta estar frente a frente a Ashlyn.

\- Perdón hijo pero es que... Ya sabes me gano la curiosidad.

\- ¡La curiosidad mis pañales!. - gritó el infante. - ¡Ya te eh dicho de que con mis cosas no se juega!

\- No fue por juego hijito, lo juro. - " _Es igualito a Ares cuando se enoja"_ trato de excusarse la diosa. - Fue un accidente. - sonrío nerviosamente.

\- Accidente el que hallas engañado a Hefestos... Esto fue maldad. - El niño le dio una mirada asesina.

\- Serae, lo que Ashlyn dice es verdad. - Saga se le acerco al niño. - Yo estuve presente.

\- No sé porque - lo recorrió con la mirada - pero te creo. - el niño le sonrío - Me puedes explicar cómo fue.

\- De acuerdo, te cuento. -Saga se agacho para estar a la altura del niño. - Mi amigo Nemo, por accidente roció esa sustancia a Ángelo. Y no fue ningún plan de tu madre, ella al igual que nosotros se preocupo... Ella no tiene la culpa. - Le sonrío con aire paternal.

\- De acuerdo. - el niño le respondió con el mismo gesto, para después tomar a Saga de la mano. - Vamos, para que me digas que fue lo que le hecho.

Se llevo a Saga en dirección al laboratorio, dejando a los otros.

\- ¿O soy yo o Saga se vio muy paternal?. - preguntó Aioros.

\- Si... - le respondió el gemelo - Me creerán que es la primera vez que veo a Saga tratar con amabilidad a un escuincle que apenas y conoce.

\- El llamado de sangre. - respondio la diosa.

\- Pero él no es su padre. - Kanon volteo a verle.

\- No, pero Ares si lo es... Aparte desde la era mitológica se lleva muy bien con Eros... Hasta diría que son mas amigos que padre e hijo.

\- Yo creía que Ares amaba mas a Fobos y Deimos. - Shion elevo sus cejas... Mmm mejor sus dos puntitos, yo digo (Y dicen) que esas son sus cejillas. - Y que se llevaba mejor con esos dos.

\- Los quiere a todos por igual - asintió la diosa. - pero se lleva mejor con Eros.

\- Quizás convive mejor con Eros porque el amor es igual que la guerra. - todos voltearon a ver a Dohko.-Es cruel.

\- El maestro en amoríos no correspondidos a hablado. - sonrío Shion.

\- Tus palabras... Dan miedo Dohko. - el Escorpión le miro asustado.

\- Das miedo Dohko de Libra [6]. - dijo Shaka.

\- Esto no está bien. - el niño llego de nuevo a la sala seguido de Saga, en sus manos traía el frasquito azul cielo.

\- Eso mismo decia yo. - Eros volteo a ver a su madre, la cual preferiría estar encerrada en el tártaro a soportar esos ojos acusadores.

\- Serae. - le reprendió Saga. - Que fue lo que te dije.

\- Lo siento. -agacho la mirada. - Madre... Ya luego hablamos. - le dio una fugaz mirada para después ver a los caballeros. - Esta poción es de Amor Eterno, la cual me es imposible crear una solución o antídoto.

\- ¿QUÉ?. - Piscis se levanto del asiento como si fuese un resorte.

\- Tranquilo... - se apresuro a agregar el pequeño dios. - Hay una cura... Más bien un plazo limite para que esto caduque - agito el frasco. - Dentro de una semana el efecto pasara... Y volverá a ser como antes.

\- Que alivio. - suspiro el pez. -Pero ¿porque se enamoro de mi?.

\- Porque fuiste la primera persona que vio. -respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. - No importa de qué sexo eres... - Se apresuro a agregar. - Para el amor no hay edades, ni distinción de Sexo... Ya seas hombre con mujer, o hombre con hombre. - Se encogió de hombros. - El amor no se fija en esos insignificantes detalles.

\- Pero esto no es amor planeado. - Inquirió Milo - Eso fue un accidente. - el niño solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Una cosa si te aviso, - Miro a Nemo directamente a los ojos. - en caso de que él enamorado te bese... estas en problemas, ya que el efecto seria para siempre.

\- ¿Que me bese?. - Le miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Sip... - el niño se sentó aun lado de Saga. - En caso de que te bese tu y el terminarían unidos por toda la eternidad.

\- Eso significa que me amara. - dijo el cangrejo emocionado.

\- No. - dijo - Solo tú lo querrás, a él - señalo al conmocionado Nemo que no dejaba de ver su mano. - le vendrás valiendo una reverenda fregada.

\- Así será al principio, cuando lo pruebe no lo querrá soltar. - dijo la Cabra - Y no hablo de los sentimientos de cangrejo. - todos se carcajearon, a excepción de Nemo, Shion y mascara.

\- Santa Athena... - murmuro Shion. - Cuando me mataste. - observo a Saga. - Estos eran unos nenes inocentes, ¿qué les hiciste para que fuesen unos malpensados?.

\- ¿Yo? - se señalo a sí mismo - Nada Shion, absolutamente nada. - dijo inocentemente.

\- Pero el ya me beso. - Nemo ignoro a sus compañeros y siguió observando su mano.

\- En la boca ignorante. - el niño rodó los ojos. - Ah y perdón por no presentarme como es debido, me llamo Serae nada de Eros por favor.

\- Mucho gusto Serae. - respondieron los dorados.

\- ¿Serae?... - el niño volteo a ver a Nemo. - Y es normal que Ángelo se comporte tan... Estúpido e Idiota.

\- Si... es la naturaleza de los enamorados.

\- No hay de qué preocuparnos... -Kanon se dejo caer en la alfombra. - El cangrejo es estúpido e idiota desde que nació. - sonrío de oreja a oreja.

\- Tienes razón... - Apoyo el pez - Siempre ha sido... ¡Ángelo deja de mirarme como si me desnudaras!. - volteo a ver a su "amigo" el cual no le quitaba la vista de encima.

\- Serae - Shaka le observó detenidamente - Siempre eh querido saber, Porque el amor es cruel, e Inhumano... Siempre le pregunto a Buda y me ignora. Y ahora que te tengo enfrente me podrías responder.

\- Estas en un grave error - comenzó el niño, sin apartar su mirada de el rubio - El amor no es cruel lo son las personas que no saben amar. Amor es una palabra que muchos labios pronuncian pero muy pocos corazones pueden sentirlo realmente. - suspiro tristemente - Yo solo los enamoro, más no puedo asegurar que sean bien correspondidos.

\- Ese es el trabajo de Anteros.* - sonrío burlón Milo.

\- Si, exacto. - asintió con la cabeza - Yo solo, como dije, los enamoro.

\- Aun así creo que el amor es un poco cruel.- finalizo Shaka la conversación.

\- Porque mejor no damos un paseo... - sugirió Camus. - En lugar de estar aquí encerrados.

\- Siii... - Milo salto de su asiento. - Yo si le entro... ¿Quien se apunta?. - Miro a sus compañeros.

\- Zafó... Prefiero quedarme a ver la tele. - dijo Dohko.

\- ¿No que quería ver la torre Eiffel?. - Shion volteo a ver a su amigo.

\- Bien dijiste; Quería... Ahora ya no quiero.

\- Entonces yo me quedo. - Shion se desparramo en el sillón.

\- Yo si voy. - Aioria se puso de pie seguido de su hermano.

\- Yo no. - Shura se sentó junto a Shion y Dohko. - Me traen un recuerdo.

\- Vallan ustedes... Yo estoy muy cansado. - Shaka se estiro en su asiento. - y estoy muy retrasado en los chismes con Buda... Digo en mis meditaciones.

\- Yo paso... - Dijo Mu. - Estoy bien madreado...

\- EJEMMM... - Shion le volteo a ver.

\- Perdón... Estoy muy cansado. - se sonrojo.

\- Igual yo. - Aldebaran se dirigió a las escaleras. - Emmm, Ashlyn. - la diosa volteo a verle. - ¿Podría darme permiso de subir y dormir un rato?.

\- No es necesario pedir permiso. - sonrío la deidad. -Mi casa es su casa, pueden tomar lo que deseen y hacer lo que quieran en ella.

\- Yo si voy. - Nemo se apresuro a ponerse a un lado de Saga.

\- Igual yo. - Ángelo sonrío.

\- Nada de yo también... - hablo Saga. - Tú te quedas aquí... Y no es una petición, es una orden.

\- No quieres dejar que nuestro amor florezca. - hizo un mohín y se volvió a sentar, Nemo suspiro de alivio.

\- Entonces nada más nosotros vamos. - Volteo a ver a Kanon, Aioros, Aioria, Camus, Milo, Nemo, Serae y Ashlyn.

\- ¿Vamos?... Me suena a manada. - Kanon realizo una mueca. - Cada quien por su lado.

\- Te amuelas. - Saga le miro serio. - Vienes con nosotros o te quedas... Ese es el trato... Y ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Tú no sabes francés o sí? - Kanon bufo, Saga sonrió triunfal. - Shion. - el maestro alzo la vista. - Te los encargo. - señalo a los otros seis caballeros - Si algo malo les pasa... Te las veras conmigo.

\- Como que ya se tomo muy enserio ese rollo de ser el más grande ¿no?. - Susurro Shura al maestro de Libra el cual asintió.

\- Descuida, - El maestro le sonrió. - Yo los cuido... A ti más te vale traer a ellos - Señalo a sus acompañantes - de vuelta. Es tu deber como hermano mayor, el cuidarlos, guiarlos y no dejar que hagan una estupidez. - Saga asintió con determinación. - Al igual que tu deber Aioros... Cuidar de que Saga haga bien su trabajo.

-Bien, se cuidan... Regresamos hasta... - Aioros observo su reloj. - ¿A las cinco de la tarde?  
... - Saga sintió - Más les vale no hacer una de las suyas. - se dirigió a la puerta seguido de los demás.

\- Y... ¿Qué hacemos?. - Dohko volteo a ver a sus acompañantes en cuanto se cerró la puerta.

\- Ni idea... - Shura se recargo en el sillón.

\- No saben donde podre encontrar papel. - El cangrejo se puso de pie.

\- En el baño. - le respondió el caballero de la virgen.

-Ese papel no, idiota. - rodó sus ojos -Me refiero a papel para escribir.

\- En el despacho. - Le dijo Mu que salía de la cocina con un sándwich en la mano.

\- Gracias. - se dirigió al lugar señalado por Mu.

\- ¿Para que querrá papel?. - Shura volteo a ver al cangrejo.

\- Ni idea.

\- Bien chicos... Voy a tomar el control. - dijo firmemente Shion, poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿De esta misión de llevar regalos?. - preguntó Mu, con comida en la boca.

\- No hables con la boca llena - le reprendió - Y no voy a tomar el control de esta misión, mucho me cuesta controlar el Santuario... Tomare - se estiro y agarro... - el control de la televisión... Ya me toca escoger que programa veremos. - dijo buscando algo emocionante.

\- Eso no es justo. - Dohko se cruzo de brazos. - Quiero ver Telenovela. - dijo al ver la película de CazaFantasmas, se puso de pie para situarse frente a Shion.

\- Ya me toca elegir a mí, hace rato vimos lo que tu querías. - dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

\- Si, pero quiero ver la novela.

\- CazaFantasmas.

\- Novela.

\- ¡CAZAFANTASMAS!

\- ¡NOVELA!

Shura, Shaka y Mu no dejaban de mover la cabeza en dirección de los santos dorados, cual partido de Tenis... De un lado al otro, del otro al otro...

\- Esto terminara mal... - susurro Shura.

\- Ni que lo digas. - los maestros ahora se disputaban el control, cada uno jalaba el pequeño aparato cuando... ZAZ.

\- Nah... No termino mal... Termino FATAL... - El hindú se jalo los cabellos, mientras los maestros se miraban uno a otro... Uno sorprendido y el otro asustado y adolorido... hasta que.

\- FUE TU CULPA!

 _ **Mientras En el Paseo De Saga Y Compañia...**_

Estaban a la entrada de un bello parque, el cual tenía una hermosa vista. Se podía admirar la torre Eiffel, un pequeño lago, varias áreas verdes, y un pequeño espacio para niños (Resbaladillas, columpios, etc,etc)... Si se preguntan ¿Cómo llegaron allí?... Fácil, Saga los llevo por medio de las dimensiones. Todos estaban sanos y salvos... Bueno solo algunos.

\- Lo que me gusta de Paris, aparte de sus hermosas damas, es que hay botes de basura por todos lados. - Kanon estaba de brazos cruzados, dándole la espalda al gato y al centauro, ya que esos no se habían sentido muy bien por el viaje... Y para no perder costumbre... Pues se vomitaron... Hermanos tenían que ser.

\- Debieron tomar dramamine*... Así no estarían tan mal. - Ashlyn les miro con una mueca de asco.

 _*Dramamine: Pastillas blancas pequeñas con una pequeña línea que las divide a la mitad, usualmente usadas para evitar nauseas y vómitos durante los viajes. Producen sueños forzados hasta de 5 horas, en algunos casos pueden no surtir efecto y hacer que el pasiente de igual manera expulse el contenido dentro de su estomago. Tome sus debidas precauciones. Disponibles en la farmacia más cercana._

\- Cuantas veces te he dicho... - logro decir Aioros. - Que havises cuando aras eso. - su moribunda mirada se poso en Saga.

\- Si no te aviso es porque luego, luego me dices que te pones mal...Bla, bla, bla. - dijo fastidiado.

\- Eres malo... Ya Aioria... Todo está bien. - le palmeo en la espalda a su hermano. - De regreso nos vamos en taxi.

\- Aja... - murmuro Saga. - Y con que de dinero pagas?. - Sonrió triunfal.

\- Bueno... Ya que. - bufo molesto. - Nos tendremos que ir contigo. - Saga amplio más su sonrisa.

\- ¿Nos vamos todos juntos?. - Sus compañeros negaron rápidamente con la cabeza. - Entonces si se van aparte será en grupo. - Milo se acerco rápidamente a Camus, mientras Aioros le sonrió a su hermano - Procuren no hacer desastres. - Dijo Saga, con Serae a un lado de el. - Pueden ir a donde les plazca... Pero menos tu Kanon. - su gemelo le miro furioso. - Milo mas te vale hacerle caso a Camus. - el Escorpion asintió. - Y ustedes hagan lo que quieran. -dijo viendo a los hermanos el gato y el centauro. - y tu Nemo con quien te vas?

\- Yo voy con ellos. - Nemo se coloco a un lado de Camus.

\- Bien... Yo veré cuantas francesas me tiro en lo que resta de la tarde. - Camus le dio un coscorrón al Escorpion.

\- Ya no le pegues, de por sí ya esta idiota. - Le defendió Aioria.

\- No sé si decir gracias o vete a la mierda. - se sobo la cabeza.

\- Prefiero la primera. - Sonrió el minino.

\- Nosotros vamos a comer. - Aioros comenzó a caminar, pero al ver que el gato no le seguía, se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. - le preguntó en voz baja, Aioria señalo con la cabeza en dirección de los gemelos.

\- Y ¿porque tengo yo que ir con ustedes?. - Preguntó Kanon con las manos en las caderas, mirando a Saga.

\- Porque no sabes francés. - dijo sin inmutarse por la mirada amenazante de Kanon.

\- Y porque a ellos tres si los dejas solos. - Señalo a Camus, Nemo y a Milo. Camus le dio una mirada "Estas hablando en serio". - Bueno... Ya... - dijo al ver que Camus no cambiaba su expresión. - Pero entonces ellos?. - Su mirada se dirigió a Aioros y el gato. - Porque ellos sí y yo no... - Kanon se cruzo de brazos.

\- Fácil - respondió el arquero.- porque yo si se francés... No digas tu que "O que bien habla este chico tan guapo o yes..." pero si se francés.

\- Si te oí. - dijo clavando sus jades en el castaño.

\- Yes...Significa: sí... ¿Acaso no sabes ingles?- Kanon desvió la mirada.- No... ¿Porque será que no me sorprende? - dijo tranquilamente.

\- Estuve encerrado en Cabos Sunion tratando de sobrevivir y dominar el mundo... Obviamente no tuve tiempo... Y estudiar era el ultimo de mis problemas. - se defendió.

\- Ya dejen eso. - Dijo Saga.- Vienes con nosotros y punto. - dijo determinante.

Saga no estaba muy convencido de llevar a Kanon consigo... Pero una parte de su cerebro le decía " _Si lo dejas solo... Ara un desmadre... Mejor contigo, así le cuidas"_... Mientras la otra parte le decía; " _Déjalo solo... Ya esta grande, tiene que cuidarse solito, ya no es un bebe... Aunque se comporte como un mocoso de 9 años que no razona, ya no es un bebe..."_ No estaba muy convencido por la segunda voz.

\- ¿No puedo mejor irme con ellos?. - Kanon volteo a ver a su hermano, el cual, al verlo se enterneció... Al diablo la razón.

Sus ojos verdes le miraban acuosos, como si estuviese a punto de llorar, técnicamente, una expresión infantil... Terriblemente adorable (n.n)... De esas expresiones que te ponen los niños cuando quieren un helado, con ojitos llenos de lagrimas y carita de "soy más bueno que el pan". Pero, si no se los compras, se ponen a patalear, chillar, bufar y no sé qué más. Pero ver esa carita en la copia de un sexy hombre de 28 años... Oh Dios.!(°o°)!. (que se note que me refiero a Saga en lo de Sexy... También Kanon esta guapo... Pero Saga tiene una belleza especial XD)

Saga se sintió indefenso ante eso, Kanon siempre era asa, ya sabía cómo doblegar a su hermano. Rara vez lo hacía. No todos los días ponía carita de "Iguana panteonera" como solía decirle Saga. Sin más remedio, suspiro en muestra de su inminente derrota y asintió.

\- Gracias hermanito!. - Kanon se abalanzo a abrasarle y estrujarlo con fuerza.

\- Ya...Ya lárgate antes de que me arrepienta. - lo empujo.

\- Bien señoritos vámonos. - Tomo a Aioros y Aioria del brazo sin darles tiempo de replicar. - Te portas bien... mal Saga. Destruye Francia por mí. - se despidió con un gesto.

\- Si, Kanon, si... Te portas bien... A las cuatro treinta ¿Ok? - su hermano simplemente asintio enérgicamente.

 _\- "Mas te vale cuidar a Kanon... Un solo rasguñito y juro que agarro tus jodidas flechas, y te las meto por el..."_

 _\- "Ya, ya, ya entendí..."_ \- Le respondió el centauro por vía cosmos. - " _No le va a pasar nada, yo te lo cuido."_

 _\- "Eso de yo te lo cuido... Sonó..."_

 _\- "Mal pensado... Ahora veo de donde aprendieron eso los otros... Estoy hablando de Kanon." -_ gruño.

 _\- "Bien... Eso sí, si hace algún desastre, recaerá sobre tu billetera."_ \- dijo solemnemente.

 _\- "Si yo me hago... Espera... ¿Qué...?."_

El Sagitario no recibió respuesta alguna.

\- Muévete potra. - le arrastro Kanon, alejándolo de sus compañeros.

\- Nosotros nos vamos. - El galo se despidió. - ¿A las cuatro treinta?. - Preguntó, a lo que Saga solo asintió. - Bien, muévete Milo. - el galo camino rápidamente seguido de su amigo y el Piscis.

En cuanto los hubo perdido de vista, se dirigió al niño, cerró los ojos por un instante.

\- Aquí está tu regalo de Navidad - musito en voz baja. - Hola. - sonrió, sus ojos escarlata destilaban amor y cariño al ver al pequeño frente a él. - Lamento no haber avisado antes. - El niño trago saliva fuertemente. El hombre frente a él, de cabello plateado, sus ojos en vez de atemorizarle le hicieron sonreír.

\- Papi. - el niño le abrazo fuertemente. - Sabia...Yo lo sabía.

\- Si que lo sabias... - le revolvió los cabellos. - Hola guapa. - le guiño un ojo a la deidad la cual le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Hola... Ares. - Logro decir. - ¿Qué haces.. Tú aquí?. -dijo.

\- Es una larga historia muñeca.

 _ **No sé cuantas horas antes... Conversación vía cosmos con Athena.**_

 _\- Hola. - contesto el dios, poniéndose de pie. - Mi vida, mi cielo, mi primor. Mi esposa, dulce, sexy, pasional, hermosa, bella..._

 _\- En estos momentos lo desconozco como mi padre. -murmuro Ares a la joven Athena._

 _\- Igual yo. - le contesto, sin dejar de ver a su padre_.

 **-** _ **Athenaaaa... -**_ _la voz de Ares resonó en la cabeza de la joven Saori._ _ **\- Athenaaaa... Athenitaaaa...**_ _\- Saori ignoro que el que le hablaba era Ares_ _ **\- Athenaaa... Athenitaaa... Athenaaa... Athenaaa hasme casooo... -**_ _Ni siquiera le respondió el llamado_ _ **\- Tu te looo buscasteee... Athenaaa... Antenaaa... Antenaaa.**_

 _ **\- Con un demonio Ares... Por poco me matas del susto... Creí que ya era imaginación mía... Y no me digas antena... Y quieres dejar de hablar así, te oyes... Macabro...**_

 _ **\- ¿Que quieres que haga? así suena mi voz hablando por vía cosmos... Es defecto de nacimiento.**_

 _ **\- Pareces fantasma en pena.**_

 _ **\- Ya no me critiques... Quiero hacer un trato contigo.**_

 _ **\- No voy a convencer a Hera de que te deje casar con Afrodita... En cuestión, que Afrodita cometa Bigamia.**_

 _ **\- Eso no... Y dudo mucho que convenzas a mi jefa.**_

 _ **\- Quiero que me des un día, Hermanastra.**_

 _ **\- ¿Un día?.**_

 _ **\- Para estar con Serae y Afrodita... Solo un día.**_

 _ **\- ¿Un día de libertad?**_

 _ **\- Exacto... Veo que no eres tan tarada Antena.**_

 _ **\- Yo también te quiero mucho. -**_ _salto sarcástica._ _ **\- Solo una condición.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cual?**_

 _ **\- Te daré cinco horas... Solo cinco... Y que no me vuelvas a decir Antena.**_

 _ **\- Y la noche entera.**_

 _ **\- ¿Para qué?.**_

 _ **\- Oye... Llevo no se cuanto tiempo sin tener una buena noche...**_

 _ **\- Ohh... Bien solo una noche Ares y cinco horas... Tu puedes elegir a la hora en que quieras hacerte notar... Y por favor no lastimes a Saga.**_

 _ **\- El está de acuerdo... No muy de acuerdo para ser sinceros.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo?**_

 _ **\- El sabe lo mucho que quiero a mis nenes... Siempre le hablaba de ellos, me decía que a pesar de ser un dios hijo de put* era un buen padre... Descuida tomare el control sin que se dé cuenta.**_

 _ **\- Bien y hermanastrito tu eres un hijo de put*... ¿Y papá?.**_

 _ **\- Uno... Mi madre es una Santa... Solo es muy metiche, chismosa y todo lo que quieras, menos adultera... Jamás le ha puesto los cuernos al viejo... - "**_ _No que yo sepa" se dijo para sí mismo_ _ **\- Por más que se los merezca... Y Zeus es un putillo de primera.**_

 _ **\- No hablaba de eso... Si no ¿Como le asemos para que papi no sospeche que te liberare?... Y si tienes razón respecto a papi.**_

 _ **\- Siempre tengo razón Antenita... Y eh aquí el dilema con nuestro ruco padre... Tu solo finge que no me quieres y que estás de acuerdo en mi encierro.**_

 _ **\- Pero si no te quiero... Solo te quiero, pero lejos.**_

 _ **\- Hay cuanto amor... Ya enserio, tu finge y ya... Yo haré el resto... Te aviso vía cosmos cuando quiera el sello débil.**_

 _ **\- Ok... Pero no podrás utilizar tus poderes ni poner en alerta o en problemas a mis caballeros.**_

 _ **\- Por Zeus... Que si...**_

 _ **\- Bien Ares... Procura no hacer una de tus tonterías con Afrodita.**_

 _ **\- ¿Como qué?**_

 _ **\- Embarazarla... Pobre de ti... Saga no está listo para ser padre... Aunque tú seas el padre de la criatura divina que descienda... Saga seria el padre biológico.**_

 _ **\- Auch... Sonaste como mi mami y mis niños no son malos... Y descuida, yo ya me se cuidar... Que Zeus no se entere nunca de nuestro pequeño trato.**_

 _ **\- De acuerdo... Y lo digo enserio Ares no quiero que Fobos o Deimos desciendan al mundo... Solo cinco horas y un día.**_

 _ **\- Con un espectro (con un demonio) Que si... Y no te rías de mami... Que esta grave el asunto de sus hemorroides. -**_ _en esos momentos Ares le tapaba la boca a Saori ya que Zeus fue muy explicito en un delicado asunto._

 _ **\- Podrías soltarme ya... Quita tu mano de mi boca... Y muévete a hablar con Hera.**_

 _ **\- Gracias hermanastra fea.**_

 _ **\- De nada... Pedazo de idiota.**_

 **Tiempo actual...**

\- Y bien mi pequeño. - se agacho a la altura de Serae, después de recordar todo lo sucedido. - ¿A dónde me quieres llevar?.

\- Conozco el lugar perfecto. - El niño le tomo de la mano, Ares se dejo llevar de su hijo.

\- Vamos muñeca... Que no estaré todo el día. - La tomo de la cintura y la atrajo asía él. - Solo por la noche estaremos tu y yo. - le susurro con voz seductora al oído. - No sabes las ganas que tenia de verles a los dos. - sonrió a ambos. - Los extrañe mucho.

\- Igual... Nosotros. - la mujer sonrió de vuelta. El niño volteo a verles, una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro. A pesar de no estar casados, sus padres se amaban. Él lo sabía, y valla que eso le hacía feliz... A pesar de todo, ellos eran sus padres, con defectos o virtudes el los amaba, y ellos lo amaban a él, al igual que a sus hermanos... Todos juntos eran una familia, eran su familia... Y en esos momentos se sintió infinitamente feliz, como no hacía desde hace siglos.

 _ **Dejando el dramatismo de lado...T.T... En el Santuario De Athena, Grecia... Con los Santos Bronceados... .**_

\- Ya termine...

Seiya se dejo caer, con todo y trapeador en mano, sobre el suelo de la primera casa; Aries. Había limpiado de esquina a esquina, la segunda y primera casa, terminando visiblemente cansado.

\- No entiendo porque "YO" - enfatizo en lo último. -Debo limpiar siempre. - dijo sin dejar de ver el techo.

\- Es que eres muy rápido para las labores domesticas. - Hyoga estaba trepado sobre una escalera, poniendo una Nochebuena en un pilar.

\- El pato tiene razón. - Le apoyo el Fenix.

\- Ese no es el punto. - Se apoyo en sus codos. - El punto es que, nos íbamos a compartir el trabajo... ¿Lo olvidaron?. - les miro.

\- Ya Seiya... No te quejes. - Shiryu le revolvió los cabellos. - Hiciste un excelente trabajo.

\- Yo no diría eso. - todos voltearon a ver al dueño de esa vocecilla chillona; Kiki.

\- Eh... Enano ¿Qué onda?. - le saludo el ruso. El niño hizo el signo de amor y paz con la mano.

\- ¿Tu dónde estabas? - preguntó Ikki. - Te perdiste durante una semana.

\- Estuve ocupado. - se miro las uñas. - Ayudando a Miho en el orfanato.

\- Ah...¿Y qué tal todo por allá? - preguntó Shun.

\- Bien... Veo que van a celebrar navidad aquí también. - observo a Shun que estaba colgando un adorno de Santa Claus trepado en su trineo tirado por los renos habladores.

\- Sip... - dijo Hyoga. - Saori quiso que así fuese... ¿Sabías que ni Saori habían festejado navidad? - Kiki negó con la cabeza - Si hubieses llegado tres días antes hasta abrías podido poner tu carta... Saga y Aioros les toco hacerlas de Santa, fueron a comprar los regalos y después se fueron de viaje.

\- ¿Solo ellos dos?. - cuestiono.

\- No, todos los dorados... Se fueron a Paris y luego irán a las Vegas. - respondió Seiya

\- ¿Hasta cuando regresan?.

\- Deben llegar antes de del 21. - le contesto Shun.

\- ¿Y el árbol ya lo pusieron?.

\- Nah... Saori dijo que se los dejáramos a ellos, al igual que el preparar el salón de la casa del patriarca.

\- Ok... Mmm... - dijo observando detenidamente el piso.

\- ¿Qué?. - Seiya le miro.

\- Nada... Solo estoy inspeccionando que el templo esté en condiciones presentables para cuando llegue mi maestro. - dijo seriamente.

\- Eh... ¿Dudas de mi capacidad de limpieza?. - Seiya se puso de pie. - Fíjate "Teletubby", que el templo esta que brilla de limpio. - inflo el pecho orgulloso.

\- ¿Brilla de limpio?... - Dijo acercándose a un mueble de caoba, paso un dedo por la liza madera. - Esto está sucio... Está lleno de polvo. - dijo mostrándoles el dedo (Sin doble intención e.e) en el cual no había rastro alguno de polvo.

\- Eh chiquillo... - Seiya se le acerco amenazante. - No me eh puesto a limpiar como vil Cenicienta, para que un mocoso me venga a estar chingando, cual patrón millonario.

\- Seiya modera tus palabras. - le reprendió Shun. - Recuerda que estás hablando con un niño. - los dos le ignoraron.

\- Esta casa es de mi maestro... Y si no te has dado cuenta idiota, "YO", algún día ser el santo de Aries. - se cruzo de brazos estoicamente.

\- Y yo de Sagitario. - sonrió triunfal, al ver el rostro de Kiki desencajarse.

\- Me vale gorro. - retomo la postura. - Limpia de nuevo.

\- Vete a la mierda. - le respondió el pony.

\- Esto se pondrá interesante. - dijo el ruso, desde las alturas.

\- Uhhh... Pelea, pelea, pelea...

\- Ikki, por favor cállate. - Shun se interpuso entre Kiki y Seiya. - Chicos, están peleando por algo banal.

\- ¿Banal?. - Preguntó Seiya, visiblemente ofendido. - No sé qué es eso... Pero no me gusto nada esa palabra.

\- Aparte de mala chacha, ignorante. - Kiki rodo los ojos.

\- Tienen razón en decir que los pelirrojos tienen un carácter de mierda. - dijo Ikki.

\- Ya...Cálmense. - Shiryu se acerco eh intento ayudar a Shun. - Kiki, no se te hace que te estas comportando... muy déspota.

\- No Shiryu. - negó con la cabeza. - Solo me estoy comportando tal y como se debe... Esta es mi futura casa y debe estar limpia.

\- ¿Te la pasas con Tatsumi verdad?. - Preguntó Shun.

\- Si.

\- Ahora entiendo... Ahora tenemos un Mini-Tatsumi adicto a el orden y limpieza extrema. - Shiryu se llevo las manos al rostro.

\- Si la quieres limpia, pues ponte a hacerlo tu. - el pony le lanzo una franela húmeda, que dio de lleno en la cara del lemuriano.

\- Ahora si... Me las vas a pagar. - Salto cual fierecilla sobre el pobre de Seiya. Nadie reacciono a tiempo. Shiryu tomo a Kiki de los pies y comenzó a tirar de el... Pero jodido mocoso del demonio, se aferro al cabello de Seiya, el cual no hacia más que chillar de dolor. Shun, en vano trataba de hacer que Kiki le soltara.

\- !QUITENMELO¡

El ruso no dejaba de reír con fuerza e Ikki les grababa con su celular, procurando no perder ningún detalle de la riña.

\- ¿Que está pasando aquí?. - La voz de Saori les izo detenerse... Y su vestimenta les dejo con la boca abierta... Una minifalda que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, sus botas de tacón de doce centímetros color negras hasta las rodillas, su camisa rosa resaltaba su figura y sus me.. jor sigo, encima de su camisa una chamarra de piel negra, traía su cabello suelto, sus labios pintados de un color rosa fuerte, y sus lentes de sol.

\- ¿Sa..ori?. - logro preguntar Shun.

\- La misma. - sonrió.

\- ¿Y esa ropa?... Tu nunca te vistes tan...

\- Coqueta. - completo Ikki al pato.

\- Sexy, yo iba a decir Sexy. - los chicos le ignoraron.

\- Me veo bien ¿no es así?.- dio una vuelta. - Hace poco que las compre, pero como Shion no me deja vestirme como se me da la gana. - se soplo el flequillo. - Más bien, si mis hermanos mayores me ven así... Me meterían en un convento.

\- Pues con mucha razón. - Seiya se zafo de Kiki, el cual ya estaba asiendo un charco de baba. - Eres la diosa de la guerra justa... No una zorr..

\- Lo que Seiya quiso decir - Shun le tapo la boca al pony. - Es que por tu condición, no deberías vestirte de ese modo.

\- Tengo quince años puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana. - dijo.

\- Solo cuando los Dorados no están.

\- Exacto. - asintió. - Por eso eres el más listo Hyoga.

\- Gracias. - dijo bajando de la escalera.

\- A todo esto ¿a dónde va señorita Saori?. - Preguntó Kiki, el cual por medio de telequinesis se transporto hasta Saori.

\- Pues venia invitarlos a salir. - se sonrojo. - Claro si no están muy ocupados.

\- De seguro no traes billetes y nos quieres forzar a pagar. - Ikki se cruzo de brazos.

\- No, claro que no... Quiero ir a comprarles unos regalos.

\- ¿A nosotros?. - Seiya le miro con los ojitos rebozando alegría.

\- No...Solo a los dorados.

\- Ahh. - suspiraron.

\- Bueno también a ustedes.

\- Esa voz me agrada. - Hyoga se le acerco y paso su brazo por los hombros de la joven. - ¿Quieres ir al centro comercial?. - Ella negó con la cabeza. - Y entonces ¿a dónde quieres ir exactamente?.

\- Bueno, pues... Mejor lo dejo de sorpresa. - sonrío.

Salió del templo seguido de los demás... Asia su destino... Su cruel y terrible destino...

 **El Atlantis al mismo tiempo...**

 _Tuvimos un Sirenito,_

 _Justo al año de casados,_

 _con la cara de angelito_

 _pero cola de pescado.[7]_

La canción retumbaba por todo el pilar del Atlántico Norte, el hombre se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Busco con la mirada a Julián Solo el recipiente de Poseidon... Mejor conocido entre el Olimpo como don Pose Pose.

No le encontró por ningún sitio... Observo a las Marinas, las cuales o ignoraban su presencia o se asían tarugos... Lo más seguro era lo segundo. Sorrento se encontraba jugando dardos con Ío, Isaac y Baian... A lo que le lanzaban dardos era a una fotografía con el rostro de... Kanon.

\- Ja... - Gritó Baian. - Le di. - señalo la foto la cual tenía el dardo incrustado justo en el ojo derecho.

\- Maldita puntería de mierda que tengo. - Ío se acerco a quitarle los tres dardos violentamente, Sorrento le atino a un brazo eh Ío falló el tiro.

\- Deberías practicar punteria no crees. - sonrío Siren.

\- Por Poseidón. - Krishna se encontraba sentado en posición flor de loto, limpiando su lanza sagrada con mucho esmero. - Porque en lugar de hacerse tontos hacen algo de provecho.

\- ¿Como tú?. - pregunto Siren.

\- Si... Como yo... Deberían limpiar sus armaduras sagradas... Como yo limpio mi lanza sagrada y mi armadura sagrada y mi pilar sagrado. - dijo firmemente.

\- Todo lo tuyo es bien sagrado. - se burlo Bian.

\- Aja... Ya me toca de nuevo. - Ío lanzo el dardo... que de nuevo volvió a fallar. - Maldición.

\- Para atrás nenas... - Baian se acerco de nuevo y le dio de nuevo en el ojo derecho. - Celos. - les dijo burlón.

\- Eh Isaac dale en la nariz y te doy $100... Bájale los humos a este caballito de mar. - le incito el chileno al Kraken.

Isacc se acerco y tomo el dardo, que dio en el ojo izquierdo.

\- Muy buena lanzada. - Le alabo Ío. - Mejor que yo... Aunque no le diste en la nariz... - lo pensó un poco. - Te doy $50 por tu esfuerzo.

\- Gracias. - se volteo para darse de bruces con el caballo de mar el cual le miro molesto.

\- Que no viste que estaba tras de ti...

\- Perdón pero es que no te sentí.. - sus compañeros se carcajearon ante la respuesta.

\- Aparte de pinch* tuerto, payasito de circo. - dijo Baian.

Sorrento, Ío, y Kaysa le hacían señales al caballo para que se disculpara.

\- Si... Gracias por recordarme que estoy tuerto! y de este ojo! fíjate, fíjate... - se señalo el lugar donde debería estar su ojo izquierdo.

\- No te enojes Isaac, fue una bromita... No te enojes compadre, amigo, hermano... Cuñado. - dijo dando un par de pasos para atrás.

\- Uno... Yo no tengo hermanas, solo a Hyoga que considero un hermano... Dos...- dijo arrebatándole su lanza a Krishna intentando apuñalar al general marino. - Corre maldito pony porque ahora si te la meto!

\- Eso sonó muy sucio. - dijo Sorrento a sus compañeros.

\- Si se dan cuenta...Isaac es el más alburero de todos. - dijo calmadamente Ío.

\- Na, todos somos iguales. - le resto importancia Sorrento. - Tuvimos un buen maestro. - volteo a ver la fotografía de Kanon.

El caballo comenzó a correr, mientras Isaac iba tras el...Y Krishna lo correteaba para quitarle la lanza.

\- ¡Regrésamela que no ves que es mi lanza sagrada! - vocifero. - Lo que estas asiendo no es sagrado Isaac, me la estas rayando...!

\- Na... Solo los demás somos vulgares, Krishna es muy inocentón todavía. - dijo Kaysa.

Los restantes generales marinas miraban atónitos a los tres idiotas... Tres generales... Mientras el sujeto misterioso se rasco la nuca... Estos eran los jodidos guerreros de Poseidón... Ahora entendía porque perdieron la guerra santa.

\- Disculpen. - el sujeto se acerco a las marinas, las cuales voltearon a su dirección. - ¿Donde se encuentra Poseidón?.

\- En su templo frente a El Gran Soporte Principal. - le respondió Sorrento.

\- ¿El Gran Soporte Principal? - Preguntó arqueando las cejas.

\- El Gran Soporte Principal. - le dijo Kaysa.

\- ¿El Gran Soporte Principal?

\- Si, El Gran Soporte Principal. - dijeron el unísono Kaysa y Sorrento.

\- Si seran idiotas. - Dijo Ío apretando los puños.- Que tal si es un enemigo de nuestro señor y ustedes como si nada le dicen donde está.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de su error, se pusieron en guardia elevando su cosmos... Mientras los otros tres seguían persiguiéndose.

\- No soy ningún enemigo. - Dijo tranquilamente. - Yo soy...

Los generales se quedaron atónitos..."¿Él?, en Atlantis... Hay no manchen."O.O

\- Perdónenos señor... Pase usted está en su casa. - Sorrento se hizo a un lado.

\- Entre... Una disculpa si hay reguero... Pero ya ve como son las fiestas. - Ío se revolvió los cabellos con nerviosismo.

\- Descuiden... Comprendo... Esa persona - señalo la agujerada fotografía de Kanon. - ¿Es algo de ustedes?.

\- Nuestro maestro. - dijeron al unísono.

\- Pero nos traiciono, le vio la cara de tarugo a Poseidón... Mientras nosotros le queríamos como a un hermano mayor... Como... Un padre. - dijo Ío soltándose a llorar.

\- No le haga caso. - dijo Sorrento. - Siempre se pone así nada más de recordarlo.

\- Oh... Voy a ver a Pose.

\- Pase. - dijeron, el hombre se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a El Gran Soporte Principal... Volvió la vista y se encontró con Ío que no dejaba de llorar en brazo de sus amigos.

Se encamino sin darse vuelta atrás. Llego al gran soporte principal después de una caminata de quince minutos (Que de Gran Soporte Principal no tenía nada... Solo un pilar y ya).

Entro al lugar, soltó un bufido al ver al dios de los mares que se encontraba desparramado en un sillón con varias latas de cerveza al lado. Arqueo una ceja al escuchar un profundo suspiro y después...

\- Tire tu pañuelo al rio, para mirarlo como se hundía, era el ultimo recuerdo de tu cariño que yo tenía, se fue yendo despacito, como tu amor pero el rio un día. - se escuchaba la voz del dios del mar.

 _A la playa al fin me lo volverá_

 _Pero yo sé bien que nunca jamás_

 _Podre ser feliz sin sus alegrías_

 _Te recordare en mi soledad._

 _En el nido aquel_

 _Que quedo sin luz_

 _Cuando comprendí_

 _Que ya no eras mía...**_

En el lugar se escuchaba la triste canción "Rio Rebelde" de Julio Iglecias... Y don Pose cantaba la canción... No hay mejor forma de desahogar las penas que, cantando y tomándose un tequila... Haaaaayyyjaaaa (Grito mariachi XD)... Pero como este dios es griego y no conoce la tequila, pues que tome cerveza.

Se acerco al joven de cabellera celeste, el cual al darse cuenta de la presencia del hombre, cerro sus ojos aparentando dormir.

\- Poseidón. - le toco el hombro para que abriese los ojos.

\- Mmm.- se acurruco más en su lugar. Él sujeto se llevo las manos a la nariz, el dios de los mares apestaba a cerveza y demás bebidas alcohólicas... Se suponía que Dionisio era el dios del vino y la fiesta no don Pose.

\- Quiero hablar contigo... - le movió un poco más... A Julián si que le había dolido el rechazo de Saori, mira que ahogar sus penas en alcohol. - Hazme caso, se que estas despierto, te escuche cantar.

\- Que quieres. - dijo dándose la vuelta, mirándole con fastidio.

\- Hacer un trato contigo. - dijo sentándose en el sillón de enfrente. - Buena música por cierto. -comenzó a sonar "Un Payaso" de Jose Jose. - No cabe duda que el rechazo de Saori te dejo por la calle de la amargura. - dijo tomando una cerveza de la mesita que estaba enfrente.

\- El que hace tratos es Hades no tu. - Prefirió ignorar lo dicho anteriormente- Y si vienes a burlarte, mejor lárgate. - se tallo los ojos.

\- No me vine a burlar... ¿Me escucharas sí o no?. - el otro solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Bien te escucho.- Dijo al ver que el sujeto no dejaba de mirarle. - Espero sea interesante. - No cambio su postura y siguió acostado.

\- Bueno pues vine a pedirte que...

El hombre le explico con peras y manzanas todo ese asunto que se traía entre manos... Lo cual involucraba de su participación.

\- Mira... Si Hades acepto es porque le ofreciste algo... ¿Que fue?. - preguntó curioso don Pose.

\- ¿Que es lo que más odia un hombre, dios, titán y marciano?. - cuestiono llevando tranquilamente la bebida alcohólica a sus labios.

\- Pues... Que la gasolina suba de precio. - le miro esperanzado de que su respuesta fuese certera.

\- NO. - se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano. - Otra cosa.

\- ¿Otra cosa? eh. - se llevo la mano a la barbilla. - ¿Que la tenga chiquita?.

\- O.O

\- La cartera... Mal pensado. - rodo los ojos.

\- Por una vez en tu jodida existencia... Usa tu pinch* cerebro. - se jalo los cabellos.

\- Ha... Lo que más odia un hombre, marciano, Ponciano, zutano, perengano, espectro, marina, caballero, marihuano, dios, titán, don Juan, y no sé quien mas... Ha y Pluto es ; La suegra. - dijo determinantemente.

\- Por fin. - elevo las manos al cielo. - Un momento... -se llevo la mano a la barbilla. - ¿Como que Pluto?.

\- En la mitología romana se le llama a Hades; Pluto... - se encogió de hombros - Bueno... Pero a mí en nada me beneficia lo que pase con Juguito (se refiere a Hades)... Quiero algo a cambio.

 _"Esto es de familia... Me cae"._ \- se dijo a sí mismo.

\- Mira... Te doy un Soporte Principal Más Grande, y que ningún mocoso pueda romper. - dejo su cerveza a un lado.

\- Suena interesante... - Arqueo la ceja. - Pero quiero algo más.

\- Bien te doy...

\- Señor Julián!. - Tethys entro corriendo hasta su señor. - Ha llegado una mujer de la superficie, dice que está esperando un hijo suyo y que no se haga tarugo y le responda como hombre. - dijo cayendo de rodillas, no por respeto, si no por la carrera que pego.

\- Este... Ve y entretenla... Yo voy... En un rato. - logro decir, la sirena se inclino de nuevo y después salió corriendo, a cumplir las órdenes de su señor.

\- Mmm... Y si mejor no te doy nada. - sonrío el visitante.

\- Porque no te vas a la ching*da. - dijo el dios levantándose del sillón dejando caer varias latas vacías en el proceso.

\- Si vienes no le digo a Anfitrite que embarazaste a una mortal. - sonrío ladino.

\- Estaré allí... Pero es encentra de mi voluntad... No esperes a que coopere... Porque no daré ni un chicle. - bufo mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

\- Con tu presencia y la de tus marinas me basta. - dijo tranquilamente sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Bien... Ahora lárgate. - señalo la puerta, el hombre asintió y desapareció envuelto en una aura dorada. - Antes no se entero de Josefina, Rita, Lorena, Marie, Renata, Jeidi... Trágame Gea, en caso de que se enteren de mis niños. - dijo mientras salia del lugar a recibir a la nueva madre de su nuevo hijo.

Cuando un hombre esta herido no hay mejor consuelo que los brazos de otra mujer... Pero hagan el favor de ser cuidadosos, no les vaya a pasar lo mismo que a don Pose.-.-

 **En La Entrada Secreta Asgard...**

\- Veamos... - dijo el hombre con un lápiz en los labios, mientras en su mano traía una lista más o menos así.

 _Convencer al Juguito Hades...X_

 _Convencer a Pose Pose...X_

 _Convencer a Apolo y Artemisa... Pa que lo hago si de todos modos van... Pero decirles que lleven a los ángeles de Charlie (los ángeles de Artemisa)._

 _Hefestos... El vendrá para visitar a Afrodita.(Procurare no dejar que "Saga" se acerque a ella... Si no adiós paz y felicidad.)_

 _Convencer a la desgraciada, malnacida, hija de la mala vida de Hera... Ella va mientras la reencarnación de Ares esta depormedio._

 _Ir por el Borracho, el Chismoso, y el Poeta [8]... Hasta que lleguen los dorados._

 _Afrodita, Y a Eros... Hasta que salgan los dorados._

 _Traer más crema para las hemorroides... Pendiente._

 _Traer la faja para mi jodona esposa... Pendiente._

 _Comprar viagra... Para motivarme al estar con ella... Pendiente._

\- Falta poco de la lista... Aunque el viagra no lo necesito... Aun soy un semental... - se dijo a si mismo. - Ahora debo ir al centro comercial.

Desapareció envuelto en una aura dorada... Aun le faltaba mucho por hacer.

 **Dejando a Don Misterios... Vamos con los de Bronce... Que después de un viaje en limusina de una hora y media, llegaron a su fatal destino...**

\- Tienes que estar bromeando. - Ikki no dejaba de ver el enorme cartel.

\- La verdad... No, es enserio. - le dijo la diosa sin siquiera mirarle.

\- Pero esto es una...

\- Granja. - sonrío la niña.

La neta si, estaban en una fregada granja... Pero no cualquier granja para ser exactos. Era la granja **"Granja El Honrado"** la más famosa de toda Grecia... ¿Qué carajos asían en una granja?.

Había innumerables personas que entraban y salean. Seiya volteo a ver a Saori boquiabierto, la cual leía la variedad de animales que habitaban en una granja.

\- Seiya... Cierra la boca que te entrara una mosca.

\- Saori... ¿Qué hacemos aquí?.

\- Pues vine por el regalo de los dorados. - dijo sonriéndole.

\- Si pero yo creí que les regalarías... No se... Un reloj, ropa... Otra cosa pero... ¿En una granja? ¿Qué les piensas dar? Estiércol. - soltó sarcásticamente.

\- Nada de eso tontillo... Les regalare una mascota.

\- ¿UNA MASCOTA?. - dijeron al unisonó.

\- Si, pero para cada uno.

\- ¿Y se puede saber que les regalaras? - cuestiono Ikki.

\- Algo acorde a su signo. - dijo caminando tranquilamente asía el interior del lugar seguida de Kiki.

\- ¿Algo acorde a su signo?. - Se pregunto el pony. - Acorde... Acorde... !Acorde¡. - se jalo los cabellos - Hay que impedirlo. - entro corriendo al lugar.

\- Este ya se volvió loco. - Ikki entro con paso calmo al lugar seguido de los demás.

\- Saori... Es un pésima idea... A los dorados no les gustara. - dijo el pony una vez que la alcanzó.

\- Claro que les encantara. - se detuvo a ver un cerdo.

\- ¿Y como se supone que mantendrán al animal? - cuestiono.

\- Ese ya no es mi problema. - volteo a verle. - Yo cumplo con regalárselo y ellos con mantenerlos.

\- Pero Saori.

\- Basta Seiya. - le detuvo - Es mi dinero y mis caballeros... Tú no eres nadie para mandarme. - en cuanto vio el rostro del pony se arrepintió de sus palabras.

\- Ok- dejo caer los hombros. - Ya que no soy nadie, me voy. - Se dio la vuelta.

\- Espera Seiya. - le tomo del brazo. - No quise herirte... Es solo que... Estoy nerviosa... Yo quiero que todo salga bien... Y que sea la mejor primera navidad que festejamos, no solo para mi, si no para ellos... Para todos... Yo, quiero darles el regalo perfecto. - se sonrojo. - Para que sepan lo mucho que los quiero.

\- Saori... No necesitas gastar dinero a lo loco... Ellos saben que los quieres. - le sonrío.

\- Aun así... Quiero darles algo que les haga felices.

\- Pues... - se rasco la cabeza. - Un animal en su templo no les gustaría mucho que digamos.

\- Tontito. - le dio un golpecito en el brazo. - ¿Crees que estoy loca?... Claro que no vivirán en el templo... les mande a hacer áreas especiales a los animales.

\- Oh...Pero aun así

\- Por favor... - Suplico. - Apoyarme en esto y juro que no te cobrare lo que gastaron los dorados en comprar los regalos.

\- Bien, bien... Lo hare, pero recuerda que te lo dije... Y Saori, tu nunca me has pagado un mísero sueldo.

\- Por eso te quiero. - se le abalanzo y le abrazo fuertemente. - Aparte de que siempre aceptas todo lo que digo, no te quejas porque no te pago. - el pony rodó sus ojos, devolviéndole el abrazo.

\- Interrumpimos algo. - dijo Hyoga sonriendo.

\- No como creen... Estábamos... Yo..le dije y ella. - dijo nervioso el Pegaso.

\- Ya Seiya. - Ikki le dio un zape. - ¿Entonces no vas a comprar nada?. - observo a Saori.

\- Claro que sí. - sonrío. - Vamos a buscar el regalo perfecto. - Dijo caminando del brazo a Seiya.

\- Pues sigámosles. - dijo Shiryu.

\- ¿Puedes caminar con esos tacones? - Hyoga se asombro de ver a Saori caminar con elegancia.

\- Si... Pero por precaución. - tomo el brazo de Seiya. - Es mejor ir con alguien que me ayude. - Le sonrío al Pegaso de una manera enamorada... Para los ojos de los demás, menos para el pony.

\- Lo de ellos es amor apache. - le susurro Ikki al dragón.

\- Si... - sonrío - Aunque yo tengo otra conclusión.

\- ¿Cual? - dijo Shun por lo bajo para no ser escuchados por los dos tortolitos.

\- Simple... Ambos tienen miedo de lastimar al otro.

\- Saori siempre lastima a Seiya. - dijo el ruso frunciendo el ceño.

\- Pero son simples heridas... Temen lastimarse profundamente, y perder su amistad.

\- No cabe duda... - Ikki se llevo las manos a la nuca. - Eres el mejor al decir las cosas la lagartija parada.

\- Gracias... Y no me digas lagartija parada, pollo al carbón.

Caminaron por todo el lugar durante media hora vieron vacas, chivos, borregas, carneros, becerros, toros, mulas, Seiyas... Burros (quise decir burros), patos, guajolotes, gallinas, pollos, etc,etc.

\- Ya sáquense. - Hyoga dio una patada al aire para ahuyentar a seis lindos patitos que le seguían, estos ni se espantaron y continuaron siguiéndole. - Con un demonio ¿Porque me siguen?. - miro a los patos como si le fuesen a responder.

\- Te ven como su mamá pata. - se burlo Shiryu.

\- Todos son hermosos ¿no creen?. - Shun se les acerco con un conejito blanco en brazos seguido de otros siete conejos.

\- ¿Hermosos?. - Ikki se le notaba la vena de la frente estaba todo picoteado de el rostro. - Nada más mira a esas put*s gallinas. - Señalo a sus espaldas, las gallinas no dejaban de ver al fenix de manera calculadora, esperando algún movimiento amenazante por parte de Ikki para volver a atacar.

\- No te quieren porque eres un horno! - exclamo el ruso.

\- ¿Como que un horno? - volteo a verle.

\- Si... Si enciendes tu cosmo te aseguro que las rostizas a todas. - dijo tranquilamente.

\- Todos los animalitos son muy bellos. - dijo Kiki encima de una borrega, la cual apenas y podía caminar por el peso del enano.

\- ¿Verdad que si?. - Sonrió Saori que aun tenia a Seiya sujetado del brazo.

\- Si... Muy bonitos. - Abrazo a la borrega por el cuello.

\- Muy buenas tardes. - se les acerco un hombre de apariencia bonachona, estatura baja, bigote, piel morena y sumamente sonriente, vestido con ropas caras. - Bienvenidos a Granja El Honrado. - extendió su mano para estrechársela a Saori.

\- Mucho gusto señor...

\- Nikos, Nikos por favor.- le sonrío. - Si gusta puede preguntar por cualquier animal que le guste.

\- Aquí está el pato, el conejo, el pollo y el burro... Ninguno de los cuatro nos gusta, pero tenemos que aguantarlos. - dijo Shiryu señalando a sus compañeros.

\- Por eso lo odio. - Ikki se cruzo de brazos molesto.

\- Gracias... - ignoro a los cinco magníficos*** - Pero necesito catorce animales aparte de los cinco que tengo. - señalo a sus acompañantes.

\- ¿Tú también Saori? - dijo el ruso.

\- Perdón. - dijo soltando una risilla.

\- ¿Catorce?. - preguntó sorprendido.

\- Si... Pero también especiales... Ya sabe... Animales ternurita. - dijo en voz baja, le entrego un hoja discretamente.

El hombre leyó el contenido y después asintió, saco su celular eh hizo una llamada.

\- Oye Saori... ¿Qué le diste?.

\- Nada Seiya... Solo le pedí las mascotas para Milo, Aioria, Ángelo, Nemo y Dhoko.

\- ¿Se puede saber que pediste?. - preguntó Shiryu temiendo la respuesta.

\- Pues... Un Escorpión rey hembra, un león bebe, un cangrejo, un pez como el de la película de Buscando A Nemo, y un tigre bebe. - dijo como si estuviese hablando del clima.

\- !¿QUE?¡ - Saori le tapo la boca al pony.

\- No grites... Nadie sabe que aquí se trafica con animales de otros países o en peligro de extinción.

\- O.O... Saori... Un pez, cangrejo y un escorpión te lo pasamos... Pero un león y un tigre... Hay no manches. - Shun estaba muy pálido.

\- Es lo que representa su signo ¿no?... Asique es lo que les regalare. - dijo seria.

\- Pero... Pero... ¿Y el tigre?. - logro decir Shiryu.

\- Pues... Fue porque un día vi a Dohko entrenando sin camisa y le vi su tatuaje... Así que pues ya. - se encogió de hombros.

\- Por todos los dioses del Olimpo. - Ikki se llevo las manos al rostro. - Tu de plano estás loca.

\- Señorita. - se acerco Nikos. - Su pedido llegara este domingo sin ningún contratiempo.

\- Ok... Señor Nikos... ¿Usted tiene hijas?.

\- Si... Tengo ocho... ¿Porque?. - arqueo ambas cejas por la inesperada pregunta.

\- ¿Son bonitas?.

\- No me puedo quejar. - se encogió de hombros. - No son como Maribel Guardia o Marjorie De Sousa. (Nota: supongamos que estas actrices son griegas XD)

\- ¿Están casadas?

\- Solo una... ¿Porque quiere saber?

Seiya y los otros le miraron expectantes... Para que queria esa información Saori.

\- Y... ¿Las otra siete son vírgenes?

Soltó la pregunta tan de pronto que el hombre dejo caer el celular, le miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?. - dijo Hyoga con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Pues para regalársela a Shaka... Como el es la constelación de la virgen... Tengo que regalarle una de mascota. - dijo simplemente ignorando la reaccion de los presentes.

\- Saori... Estas hablando de un ser humano... No de cualquier cosa. - Ikki le miro sorprendido, la joven se encogió de hombros.

Enserio... Momentos como ese, ellos dudaban que fuera Athena... O pensaban que Athena era muy idiota y de sabiduría no tenía nada... Pobres de los chicos de bronce.

\- Saori... Mejor vamos a buscar las otras mascotas... - Shun la jalo del brazo, alejándola Nikos que por su cara parecía haber entrado en Shock.

\- Oigan... ¿Y Kiki?. - Hyoga volteo hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar al enano.

\- No lo sé, estaba aquí hace un momento. - Shiryu lo busco con la mirada.

\- Por allí a de estar. - dijo Saori restándole importancia. - Veamos... - se acerco a un corral donde estaba un carnero. - Creo que este se lo llevare a Shion. - dijo sonriente.

\- Ya... Creo que fue mala idea apoyarla... -Shun no presto atención al parloteo de Saori... Decía algo sobre "tierno, pachonchito y dulce"... Tenía otra preocupación. - Si... se le ocurrió regalarle una mujer virgen a mi maestro... - trago saliva. - ¿Que querrá comprarle a Camus, y los gemelos?

Todos tragaron saliva... A Camus no se les ocurría nada... Pero a los gemelos... Con su mente en el planeta de Marte (Me refiero a Saori) ella era capaz de ir a un orfanato o ya de plano secuestrar unos bebes.

\- Me pregunto... ¿A los gemelitos maravilla les encantara cuidar de dos mocositos,... Cada uno? - soltó el ruso de repente.

Un par de bebes para cada uno... Santo Zeus O.O... Esos desafortunados bebes, terminarían en Otra Dimensión apenas empezaran a gimotear.

\- Yo... Tratare de hacerla entrar en razón. - dijo Seiya.

\- Buena suerte. - dijeron al unísono los caballeritos...

Seiya se dirigió con paso firme hacia Saori... Dejando a sus compañeros atrás... Rezando a todos los dioses por su bienestar y pidiendo...

\- SAQUENSE MUGROSOS PATOS, NO ME OBLIGUIEN A USAR LA VIOLIENCIA! - Hyoga de nuevo comenzó a lanzar patadas... Procurando no lastimar a los patitos... Son sus parientes después de todo.

\- MALDITAS GALLINAS... DEJENME... - Ikki de nuevo siendo picoteado.

\- Son hermosos. - y Shun, viendo con ternurita como se le acercaban los animalitos.

Total; todos rezando por Seiya...

 **Dejemos a los de bronce por acá... Y vámonos con los Dorados.-.-**

 **Paris, Francia, con Dohko, Shaka, Shion, Mu, Ángelo, Shura y Alde... (Al mismo tiempo que lo de los de bronce)**

\- No tiene ni veinte minutos que estamos solos... Y ya estamos en problemas. - Se quejo el rubio.

\- No puedo creerlo. - Alde se pellizco el brazo para saber si estaba soñando o estaba despierto... Lamentablemente era lo segundo... Eso no era un sueño.

\- Ni yo tampoco... ¿Cómo es posible que?... - Shura no salía de su asombro. - Si se ve tan liviano. - observo de soslayo a Shion.

\- ¿Liviano?. - soltó sarcástico el cangrejo. - ¡Si el maestro pesa más que todos juntos!. - Se jalo los cabellos al ver el desastre causado por los dos mayores. - Y lo liviano no tiene nada que ver Shura... Esas cosas son bien delicadas. Un golpecito y valieron madres. - exclamo, por el alboroto causado había dejado su labor de escribirle una poesia al Piscis... Valla destrozó encontró en la sala.

La que había resultado herida, lastimada, destrozada y quedado echa una mierda... Fue la pantalla plana de 50 pulgadas...-.-

\- Pero... Por Athena... Que digo por Athena... ¡Por todo el jodido Olimpo!... Ustedes dos están bien muertos... - Mu observo a los pálidos maestros. - Fue un placer ser su alumno. - le dijo solemne a Shion.

\- No es para tanto. - él peliverde trago saliva. - Y en parte... Todo esto es tu culpa. - apunto a Dohko. - Si no me hubieses soltado yo jamás me abría llevado de corbata la televisión.

Y así fue... Dohko al soltar el control (imaginemos que estaban jugando ese típico juego de jalar la cuerda en equipo, ya saben el que logre hacer que el equipo contrario atraviese la línea... Gana... Pero luego hay unos maldadosos que sueltan la cuerda y ya que los otros están asiendo un esfuerzo mayor, se caen de espaldas por el tirón u.u..) Shion cayó estrepitosamente para atrás, cayendo encima de la pantalla... Y como es bien sabido, esas porquerías hasta por un golpe sito se hachan a perder... Y que les caiga una persona enzima... Pues ya estuvo que se jode la pantallita de $20.000.

\- Se me resbaló de las manos.- se defendió.

\- Se te resbaló... Ajá... Y yo me chupo el dedo. - dijo entrecerrando sus ojos rosas - Lo hiciste por maldad.

\- Pensemos correctamente niños - el chino se paso la mano por el cabello ignorando al lemuriano. - ¿Qué más podemos hacer? El pegamento no sirvió de mucho. - les miro.

\- Pues rezar por sus almas. - Shaka saco su rosario y se sentó en posición flor de loto. - En cuanto Saga, Ashlyn y Serae lleguen, ustedes serán asesinados... Pediré para que lleguen con bien al inframundo.

\- No ayudas mucho Shaka. - Shion trato de mover la pantalla, que no solo estaba que escurría de pegamento también estaba unida con yureks... Por más que lo intentaran, esa televisión ya se encontraba en los campos Elíseos de las pantallitas... Esa ya no prendería... Solo con gasolina y serillo...-.-

\- Debemos hacer algo... - Dohko comenzó a comerse las uñas. - Algo más aparte de "pegarla y quedara como nueva". - Miro a Shion.

\- Compremos otra. - Dijo entusiasmado Shura. - Que sea de la misma marca, mismo color y todo. - sonrío.

\- Pues... Si tienes una buena cantidad de dinero en tus bolsillos, lo hacemos. - Dijo Aldebaran.

\- No mucho... Pero si juntamos lo que traemos... Pues si la haríamos ¿No?. - volteo la cabra a ver a sus compañeros.

\- A mi ni me vean - el cangrejo se hecho para atrás. - Yo estoy más jodido que un vagabundo.

\- Yo solo tengo $10 en mi cartera. - dijo el borreguito al sacar su humilde cartera de piel.

\- Yo tengo... - Shaka saco un pañuelo y comenzó a contar su morralla[9]. - Pues no tengo mucho... Solo $100... Últimamente pierdo mucho las apuestas. - medito.

\- Definitivamente. - Shura volteo a ver a los maestros. - Ustedes dos están jodidos.

Los maestros se pusieron más pálidos de lo que ya estaban... Ya se imaginaban la de problemas que tendrían con los dos dioses, pero lo que les daba más miedo era... Saga... "Bendita la hora en que Athena lo puso a cargo de la tarea de cuidarles." pensaron los dos maestros.

\- Yo que ustedes me suicidaba. - dijo tranquilamente Shaka retomando sus oraciones. - Eso, antes de que Saga me mate por cometer estupideces... Si gustan, entre Shura, Mu y yo hacemos la Exclamación De Athena, y les borramos de la faz de la tierra. - les miro entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Que oferta tan tentadora. - Shion río nervioso dando dos pasos hacia atrás - Pero prefiero el método clásico... Envenenamiento, colgarme de un árbol... Cosas por ese estilo.

\- En ese caso. - dijo el chino tristemente. - Shion... - el maestro volteo a verle. - Vamos al puente más cercano y nos lanzamos de él.

\- MU - el lemuriano abrazo a Mu. - Recuérdalo pequeño, eres como el hijo que nunca quise tener. - le revolvió los cabellos.

\- Emmm... Es un honor el que me considere... Gracias. - Sus ojos se tornaron acuosos - Y usted es como el padre que gracias a Athena, nunca conocí.

\- Hay pero que dramáticos. - soltó el Cancer.

\- El ambiente está muy tenso... - dijo de pronto Alde. - Solo hay una cosa por hacer.

\- ¿Qué cosa?. - preguntaron esperanzados los dos viejos maestros.

\- Comer. - dijo sonriente.

\- ¿Como que comer?. - espeto el cangrejo - Solo por esta vez les salvare el trasero a ustedes dos. - apunto a Shion y Dohko. - Pero ustedes me regresaran el favor.

\- Como digas. - dijeron al unisonó.

\- Bien... Lo aremos a mi manera... A lo clásico... A lo Italiano... - dijo hablando cual mafioso.

\- Ya me estas asustando. - Shaka se refugio detrás de Mu.

\- Escuchen, bambinos, vamos a conseguir dinero asiendo la profesión más antigua del mundo.

\- ¿Prostituirnos?... ¡ESTAS LOCO! - Gritó Shion.

\- No es mala idea - dijo Shaka con una sonrisa picara. - Todo sea por el bien de ustedes dos.

\- No... Me refiero a robar... ¿Capisci?. - dijo el italiano.

\- Eso está muy mal... - dijo el borreguito.- Es una...

\- Perfecta Idea!. - exclamo Shion. - Podemos robar dinero a los ricos y listo.

\- Pero robar es malo... Usted siempre lo me lo ha dicho y me ha aconsejado que nunca lo haga. - dijo la borreguita. - Desde que estaba pequeño.

\- Mu, hay veces que los consejos de un anciano, valen una reverenda mierd... No valen pequeño, grábatelo muy bien. - le dio golpecitos en la cabeza.

\- Siiii! - exclamo Shura. - Igual a Robin Hood...

\- ¿Y como Shakira? - preguntó Shaka.

\- ¿Como que Shakira? - Shura volteo a verle sorprendido. - Si Shakira no roba.

\- Como no - dijo el hindú. - Ella roba corazones...¿Apoco no es cierto? - sonrío.

\- Mmmm - medito el peninsular - Tienes algo de razón respecto a eso.

\- Yo no diría que robar dinero maestro. - Dijo mascara ignorando a los otros dos. - Yo me refería en robar una pantalla en alguna tienda departamental.

\- Pero eso sería un problema mayusculo. - Dohko le miro seriamente. - Es mucho peor, allí tienen cámaras, guardias y mucha vigilancia.

\- Les recuerdo. - dijo tranquilo el cangrejo. - Que tenemos a dos maestros en el arte de la tele transportación. - dijo posando sus manos en los hombros de Mu. - Una gran distracción, - miro a Shaka y Dohko los cuales fruncieron el ceño. - y una brillante mente maestra. - sonrío triunfal.

\- Explícate por favor cangrejo. - pidió Shaka.

\- Bien... Este es el plan... Solo tenemos dos horas antes de que los otros lleguen. - miro el reloj. - Presten atención lo primero que aremos es;...

 **Un rato después...**

\- Ya estoy listo. - Dohko se miro en un espejo de cuerpo completo, arrugo la nariz al ver su reflejo.

\- Te ves re chistoso. - se burlo Shion, el cual estaba buscando entre la joyería de la diosa de la belleza. - ¿Que tal este?. - mostro la pequeña joya a sus compañeros.

\- Es perfecta. - Alde la tomo entre sus manos, para observarle con detenimiento.

\- Veamos... Ya estamos nosotros. - dijo el cangrejo viendo a Mu y a Dohko. - Solo falta. - su vista se poso en Shaka.

\- NO... LO ARE. - dijo entrecerrando los ojos sin quitar la vista del cangrejo.

\- Ya está listo lo que te pondrás. - Shura dejo caer varias prendas de ropa sobre la cama. - No es momento de que te rajes... Vístete.

\- ¿Que no entiendes? **NO LO ARE**... - les miro amenazante.

\- Si lo aras... Y si no es por las buenas - Ángelo se trono los dedos - Sera por las malas ¡Agárrenlo! - Shura y Alde le tomaron de los brazos.

\- NO! SUELTENME!

\- Agárrenle la cabeza. - dijo mascara. - No te muevas.

\- NO, NO, NOOOO!.

\- Pretty Woman... - Mu se coloco los audífonos y se dispuso a escuchar las canciones de Shaka, mientras a él lo torturaban. - Ahhh ahhh ¡PRETTY WOMAN!

 **Veinte minutos después, en un callejón cerca de una tienda departamental de fama mundial y varias instalaciones en varios países llamada; Liverpool.**

\- Esto ya no me gusta nada. - Mu se dejo caer en el suelo junto a unos botes de basura, vestida una sudadera, una cachucha negra y pantalón de mezclilla. - Es más... No me gusto desde un principio este plan. - jugó con las gafas que traía en su mano.

\- De haber sabido que te quejarías tanto, hubiese traído a Shion mejor. - dijo fastidiado el guardián de la cuarta casa, el cual tenía un bigote falso, y una peluca de cabello rojo.

\- Es una tremenda locura. - Se quejo Dohko. - Me veo fatal. - se jalo las prendas de ropa. - Shion tenía razón.

\- Te ves bien. - trato de convencerle el cangrejo... Dohko estaba disfrazado al igual que los otros dos, una barba rubia, una peluca de cabello rubio cenizo, una camisa de cuadros, pantalón vaquero y botas, ¿Quien diría que la diosa de la belleza tendría disfraces en su habitación? Tanto para hombres como para mujeres. - Y no te quejes, que estamos asiendo esto para salvarles el pellejo a ti y a Shion. - dijo mientras se acomodaba su propia peluca.

\- Sigo pensando... No sería mas fácil que Mu entrara y tele transportara la pantalla a la casa de Ashlyn. - Dijo el chino.

\- Que no. - Bufo el cangrejo. - Deben seguir el plan, mi perfecto y precioso plan... - se elogio - Ya salde allí Shaka. - miro un cubo de basura, detrás de este se encontraba el santo de la virgen.

\- No saldré jamás... Ni en un millón de años. - se oyó su respuesta.

\- Oh vamos... No te ves tan mal. - dijo visiblemente cansado por la actitud de el hindú.

\- NO... Jamás saldré de aquí... En ningún momento accedí a su maldito plan... Ustedes me obligaron.

\- Shaka... Sal o juro que iré a sacarte yo mismo. - le amenazo.

\- No... Aparte yo no entiendo porque soy el que se tiene que vestir de una manera... Tan... _Rarita_.

\- Pues es fácil... Es porque de nosotros dos. - señalo a Dohko y así mismo. - No tenemos cara, ni cuerpo ni cabello de barbie... Tú tienes aspecto de mujer, se te vea por donde se te vea.

El hindú salió de su escondite, su mirada paresia desprender fuego de los mismísimos infiernos... Vestía un vestido color rojo de mangas largas con cuello de tortuga el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, zapatos de piso de color negro (iba a usar tacones, pero después de cinco caídas que se dio, prefirieron los de piso), una hermosa sortija en su dedo anular, la cual tenía un pequeño diamante incrustado. Sus uñas pintadas de color rojo carmín, y maquillado... Sus pestañas negras, el delineado resaltaba mucho su mirada, los labios de un rojo intenso, su cabello rubio suelto con una diadema con una adorno de una flor roja... Toda la ropa que traía era de la diosa de la belleza.

\- Te ves muy bien. - dijo Mu, tratando de no carcajearse.

\- Miren... Seres inmundos, rastreros, pedazos de mierdas, idiotas, estúpidos...

\- Ya Shaka, luego le dices sus verdades al viejo y al borrego... - los dos caballeros miraron al cangrejo. - ¿Ya sabes cómo actuar?

\- No voy a participar en esto... - se cruzo de brazos con una expresión estoica e intimidante - Y no tengo cara de barbie ni cuerpo de mujer... Déjenme decirles que el que tiene cara de muñeca de porcelana es Nemo, no yo... Yo me veo bien varonil y soy bien hombre. - inflo el pecho.

\- Mi mojarrita de agua dulce... - suspiro el cangrejo. - Es demasiado bello y precioso para su propio bien... Pero ya Shaka, apoyamos en esto... Hazlo por los idiotas de Shion y Dohko.

\- ¿Como que idiotas?. - se quejo el maestro. - Shion si lo es, pero yo no.

\- Por ellos... Hazlo por ellos... - Suplico Mu, ignorando la queja de Dohko. - Son demasiado estúpidos - señalo a los dos santos - para hacerlo solos... Necesitamos de ti para que este loco plan funcione.

\- Bien, solo lo haré porque me lo pides tu, borrega - Mu sonrío, momentos como ese, agradecía ser amigo de Shaka - y por ti - miro a Dohko. - Y por Shion... Aunque no lo crean, los aprecio a ambos... Menos a ti. - miro al cangrejo que simplemente sonrío burlón, poco le importaba lo que pensaran de el. - Pero que nadie se entere de la peor desfachatez... Incluso peor que el viaje en taxi... De el caballero más cercano a dios.

\- Si... - bufo Dohko. - Pero te falta algo Shaka... - dijo viéndole detalladamente. - Algo que te haga más mujer... Ver un poco más apetecible, para ser exactos.

\- ¿Ver más qué? - inquirió

\- Algo que te haga lucir más sexy... Necesitas... Necesitas. - el cangrejo se puso pensativo. - Lo tengo. - chasqueo los dedos - Lo que te falta para lucir más sexy es... - Abrió uno de los botes basura y saco varios papeles. - Más pechonalidad.

\- ¿Personalidad?. - preguntó.

\- No... Pechonalidad... Debemos ponerte relleno. - señalo su pecho.

\- ¿Qué?. - preguntó sorprendido. - No... NO... Y No. - dijo dando pasos hacia atrás cubriéndose con ambas manos. - Eh aceptado muchas cosas por el día de hoy... Ya estoy excediendo mi limite de buen samaritano.

\- Oye tenemos que hacerlo... así pareces tabla. - dijo el cangrejo.

\- ¿Como que tabla?

\- Si... Toda plana, plana, plana...

\- Ya dije que no... No me meterán papeles... Y punto.

\- En lugar de perder el tiempo. - El borrego se interpuso entre Ángelo y Shaka. - Deberíamos apresurarnos, se esta haciendo tarde.

\- Tienes razón. - mascara soltó los pedazos de papel para alivio de Shaka. - Apresurémonos... Dohko, maga vallan primero. - el viejo asintio.

\- ¿Como que maga?. - Shaka le miro como no entendiendo el porqué de su apodo femenino.

\- Pues nada por aquí, - señalo su propio pecho - nada por acá. - novio su mano señalando su bien torneado trasero.

\- Vete al diablo. - dijo al pasar a su lado.

\- Vamos del brazo. - Dohko tomo la mano de Virgo y la entrelazo a su brazo. - Recuerda, somos una pareja felizmente casada... Cuando Ángelo aparezca ya sabes el resto.

\- Ajá... - dijo alejándose de el callejón tomado de la mano de el maestro.

\- CONTONEATE AL CAMINAR!. - le gritó el cangrejo a el santo de la virgen en cuanto se alejaron. Shaka volteo y le hizo una seña obscena.

\- Estar sentado todo el día le ha aplanado el tracero. - Medito la borrega al ver a sus amigos entrar en el establecimiento.

\- Tienes razón - afirmo el cangrejo - Pero no le digamos, puede que hiramos sus sentimientos...Recuerda borrega, en cuanto hagamos arder el lugar. Tu rápido desapareces y rápido vienes de nuevo. - le ordeno mientras se acomodaba bien la camisa. - Entras en cinco minutos. - Dijo saliendo del callejón para ir en la misma dirección en que habían partido sus compañeros.

\- Como le estará hiendo a Shion, Shura y Alde. - se pregunto mientras se ponía de pie - Mejor que nosotros. - suspiro y abandono el callejón.

 **En Casa De Ashlyn... Con Shura.**

\- Tu limpia porque eres el más dedicado a la orden de Athena.- Shura arremedaba el hablar de Shion. - Tu tocas la pantalla y la rompes con tu Excalibur, por eso me llevo a Alde es más cuidadoso y menos inofensivo... Ja... Baboso patriarca, ahora entiendo porque Saga lo mato. - tomo el recogedor y se dispuso a recoger los trozos de plástico, soltando una y mil maldiciones al patriarca.

 **En una calle de Paris... Con Shion y Alde...**

\- Achuu... Okey... Deja allí la pantalla y vámonos... Achu... - ordeno Shion al caballero de Tauro.

\- Si maestro ¿No abra pescado algún resfriado? -dijo aventando el aparato en el cubo de basura. Shion volvió a estornudar.

-Creo que si. - se limpio la nariz con la manga de su suéter. -Trabajo hecho querido Alde. - dijo sonriente, choco los cinco con el guardián de la segunda casa. -Volvamos a casa, espero Shura allá limpiado todo el desastre... Achuu. - desaparecieron en un segundo.

No muy lejos de allí un joven de cabellera azulada, ojos color jade, y sonrisa cínica observo toda la escena... Sus ojos se posaron en la abandonada y destrozada pantalla.

\- Mmm. - le dio una mordida a su galleta de chispas de chocolate. - ¿Cuánto me darán por mantenerme callado? y ¿Que harán para reponer la pantalla?. - soltó una risilla y se dirigió a los castaños que le esperaban impacientes.

 **Dentro de la tienda departamental...**

Los caballeros observaban detenidamente cuanta cosa encontraban.

Dohko y Shaka se encontraban en el área refrigeradores, estufas, etc, etc. Mientras Ángelo estaba en el área de deportes y Mu en el de tecnología.

 _\- "La eh encontrado." -_ Dijo Mu vía cosmos.

 _\- "¿Es de la misma marca?" -_ Preguntó Shaka.

\- " _Por su pollo que si."_ \- Respondió la borreguita.

\- " _Ya es hora del Show caballeros"-_ Informo mascara vía cosmos. - " _Diríjanse al área de tecnología... Mu espérate allí."_

No tardaron mucho en encontrarse, Mu se encontraba frente a la pantalla idéntica a la de la casa de Ashlyn. Una vendedora le decía todas y cada una de las cualidades de la pantalla... Mu no entendio nada, ya que apenas y hablaba frances y la chica hablaba endemoniadamente rapido.

\- " _Distraccion a la cuenta de 1..2..3 Ya."_

Ángelo se acerco a Shaka y le tomo violentamente de la cintura, el hindu solto un grito que hizo que todos los presentes voltearan a verle.

\- Sueltame pervertido... - Dijo fingiendo voz de mujer (Que no le salio) dandole de manotazos en el pecho.

\- Suelta a mi mujer. - Dohko jalo fuertemente a Shaka, este callo al suelo al ser soltado por el chino. - Ella es mia. - _"si que sirve ver telenovelas"_ penso.

\- No veo tu nombre por ningun lado. - solto sarcastico el cangrejo, sonrio al ver que eran el centro de atencion de todos.

\- Es mi mujer... Es mi esposa, pedazo de idiota y si no me crees te lo demuestro. - Shaka apenas y se estaba levantando cuando Dohko le tomo del brazo fuertemente y lo puso frente a mascara. - Ves su anillo...¿Lo ves?. - dijo poniendo la mano derecha del hindu frente a el rostro de mascara. - Aparte esta apunto de tener un hijo mio. - palmeo el estomago de el rubio. - Esta panzita no es por comer tacos.- _"O soy yo... O me acaba de decir gordo"_ penso el hindu.

\- Dohko, me estas lastimando... Ya bajale a la violencia. - pidio Shaka, siendo ignorado por ambos.

\- No te creo... Si es casada y va a tener un hijo tuyo ¿entonces porque me coqueteo hace un istante?... - le dio un manotazo a la mano de Shaka. Dohko volvio a arrojar al piso al pobre santo... Al diablo la delicadeza al tratar una mujer.

\- Calumnias... - gritó - Mi mujer en incapaz de coquetearle a un idiota como tu.

Varias personas se habian reunido alrededor de los tres personajes... Todos lo presentes les miraban entre divertidos y confundidos.

\- ¿Que crees que le este diciendo?. - susurro un hombre a su esposa.

\- No lo se...

\- ¿Que idioma tan más extraño no crees?. - dijo una madre a su hija.

\- Esto va directo al Tubo. - sonrio un chico grabando con su celular, la loca escena que contemplaban sus tiernos ojos.

Mu, al ver que el plan habia funcionado puso manos a la obra... Se acerco a la pantalla y la bajo de el lugar donde se encontraba... La sujeto fuertemente y desaparecio con ella.

A los diez segundos volvio apareser... Todo seguia igual, gente viendo el Show de los de idioma raro.

Se abrio paso entre la multitud... Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, Dohko estaba asfixiando al cangrejo, Shaka se encontraba jalando a el viejo maestro para que soltace al cangrejito. El caballero de la virgen estaba todo desgreñado.

\- YA SUELTALO CON UN CARAJO! - gritó el hindu jalandolo hacia atras.

\- NO SHAKA... LO MATO... LO MATO... NADÍE ME DICE QUE ESTOY RUCO, QUE YA NO TENGO LIGUE CON LAS CHICAS Y QUE NECESITO DE LA PASTILLA AZUL... NADÍE...

 _\- "¿Qué paso?"_ \- preguntó via cosmos la borrega.

 _\- "Diras que no paso... Todo se salio de control... Ayudame a separarlos" -_ pidio Shaka.

Mu se acerco a paso veloz y tiro de Dohko hacia atras con la ayuda de el rubio (Rubia en este caso, ningun presente se dio cuenta de que era hombre).

\- ¡SUELTAME BORREGA! ¡SUELTAME CON UN DEMONIO! - bosifero cuando el santito le aparto de mascara mientras el otro recuperaba el aire.

\- ¡YA DOHKO! ¡REACCIONA CON UNA FREGADA...! - Shaka le metio una cachetada guajolotera.

\- Ya me calme... Tienes la mano bien pesada. - dijo sobandose la mejilla.

\- ¡ME AHORCO OIGAME! ¡SENTI QUE ME AHOGABA! - gritó el italiano agarrandose el cuello al recuperar el habla.

\- Callate, Monje de Locos! - gritó Shaka.

\- Es el Lonje Mocos. - le rectifico el cangrejo, sin dejar de sobarse el cuello.

\- Hora de irnos. - Dijo el borreguito al ver a los guardias abrirse paso entre la multitud.

Al maestro le jalo del cuello, tomo a Shaka de la mano el cual jalo al cangrejo de una pierna.

\- Espero ayan disfrutado el Show. - El cangrejo dijo a la multitud - Contrataciones 01-800-SANTOS... Recuerde 01-800-SANTOS. - sonrio a la multitud y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno...

\- Eh... Y esos tipos ¿Donde estan? - preguntó un guardia al llegar al lugar de los hechos.

\- Esos tipos no importan. - dijo la vendedora que estaba atendiendo a Mu. - Lo que importa es... DONDE ESTA LA PANTALLA... -Todos miraron en direccion en donde apunto la joven.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar... Pero de nada servia, el delito ya estaba echo y jamás encontrarian a los culpables... O ¿Sí?.

 **Unas horas despues... Casa de Ashlyn.**

 _\- Renata Josefina, ahora que tu matrimonio con Alfonso Felipe a quedado anulado... ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

 _\- Tengo que pensarlo Jose Federico de Jesus._

\- Que no se case con el. - dijo Shura sin dejar de ver a los jovenes de la pantalla. - Es un bueno para nada, infiel, mantenido y flojo.

\- ¿Tu como lo sabes?. - Dijo Mu metiendose un pastelito a la boca.

\- No lo se... Llamenle instinto animal, pero ese tío no le conviene. - Shaka, Dohko, Shura, Mu y Alde se encontraban en la sala viendo telenovelas... Con la pantalla nueva ya instalada y todo. - Yo haria muy feliz a Renata Josefina...

\- A este ya lo perdimos. - Alde nego con la cabeza.

\- Ya llegamos. - Saga entro seguido de los demás, por su cara se notaba que estaba canzado.

Serae entro con una inmenza sonrisa al igual que Ashlyn, Aioria con una cara de cansancio al igual que su hermano el arquero, Kanon con una nieve de vainilla en su mano... Y Camus, Milo y Nemo...

\- ¿QUÉ TE PASO MI MOJARRITA?. - exclamó el cangrejo al salir de la cosina con una charola de comida, traia una bufanda en su cuello para ocultar las marcas del ahorcamiento... Observo a Nemo que estaba sucio, lleno de manchas de comida.

\- Ya se me habia olvidado tu repentino amor por mi. - dijo ocultandose detras de Saga.

\- ¿Quien te hizo tal crueldad de llenarte de porqueria? ¿Quien?. - preguntó furiozo, dejando la bandeja en la mesa, Shion no tardo en cojerla y ponerse a comer.

\- Aqui él unico culpable es Milo. - le señalo Camus, que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el pez.

\- Eh... Yo crei que no nos encontrarian. - dijo el Escorpion quitandose un caparazon de caracol del cabello.

\- Solo a ti se te ocurre robarte a una novia de una iglecia. - Nemo miro con desagrado su cabellera.

\- ¿Se quizo robar una novia?. - preguntó incredulo el maestro de los cinco picos. - Haaay - se quejo al recibir un manotazo de parte de Shion, nadie le roba su comida al maestro.

\- No quize... Lo logre. - sonrio picaro.

\- Si que lo logro... Apenas estaban dando los votos de amor y este idiota entro diciendo "YO ME OPONGO" despues sale corriendo con ella en brazos, seguido del padre de la novia, los hermanos, el sacerdote, los trecientos setenta y cinco invitados y el novio. - bufo Nemo.

\- ¿Y porque no lo detuvieron?. - Preguntó la cabra.

\- No creimos que aria tal cosa... Dijo que queria ver como se casaban los franceses. - dijo Nemo.

\- Los perdimos a las cinco cuadras. - dijo el bicho - Los unicos que nos lograron encontrar fueron los diez hermanos y el novio.

\- Se te olvida el sacerdote. - Nemo le miro fijamente, sin rastro alguno de humor.

\- Si... Tambien ese hombre con vestido. - dijo sin despegar la vista de su melena.

\- Y eso no es lo peor... - Camus nego con la cabeza. - Cuando nos encontraron ocultos en un restaurant, nos armamos en pelea.

\- Pero de comida. - se carcajeo Milo. - Cuando a Camus le dieron con una especie de budin... Te veias rechistoso.

\- Callate... No vuelvo a salir contigo Milo.

\- Siempre dices eso... Y luego terminas sediendo.

\- Yo me dare un baño. - Nemo se dirigio a las escaleras con paso veloz.

\- ¿No nesecitas que te talle la espalda?. - dijo coquetamente el cangrejo.

Nada más se escucho el portazo de la planta alta.

\- Es normal... ¿Qué Ángelo se comporte así?.- el arquero volteo a ver a Serae. El niño nego con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces?

\- No tengo idea...

\- ¿No van a cenar?. - preguntó Shion llevandoce el tenedor repleto de espagueti.

\- Esa es mi cena. - Exclamo mascara al ver al maestro.

\- Nop. - le respondio el gemelo menor. - Y... ¿Que estubieron haciendo todo el día? - sonrio de lado.

\- Viendo peliculas, novelas y demás. - dijo tranquilo Shion.

\- Ohh... Que interezante. - amplio su sonrisa.

\- ¿Ustedes que hicieron?. - preguntó Shaka volteando a ver a los demas.

\- Nosotros... - Aioros se dejo caer en el sillon más sercano. - Fuimos a McDonalds, despues a dar una vuelta por el parque y a comer helados.

\- Y nosotros - Serae se dejo caer a un lado del arquero. - Fuimos a un parque de diverciones. - miro a Saga y Ashlyn.

\- Se dividieron. - Mu les miro raro. - No se suponia que los cuidarias.

\- Ya estan grandes... Saben cuidarse solos. - dijo el gemelo mayor al sentir todas las miradas sobre el. - Aparte no paso nada grave... Salvo lo de Milo.

\- Fue grave,... Pero divertido. - sonrio burlon.

\- Yo me dare un baño antes de dormir. - Camus se dirigio a las escaleras. - Solo espero que Nemo no tarde tanto.

\- Les noto extraños. - dijo Saga de repente, en cuanto el galo se retiro. Su mirada se poso en los caballeros de Virgo, Aries, Libra, Capricornio, Cancer y sobre el viejo lemuriano... Le llamo la atencion que el cangrejo trajese una bufanda en el cuello.

\- No como crees... - dijo Mu nerviosamente. - Así somos... No paso nada raro, no hicimos nada malo, no robamos nada, no destruimos nada, no nos disfrazamos, no... - antes de que continuara, Shaka le tapo la boca. Saga arqueo la ceja al ver esa accion, Kanon, por su parte, les miraba maliciosamente.

\- ¿Qué te paso en el cuello?. - dijo entrecerrando los ojos al posarse en el cangrejo.

\- Nada... ¿Porque? - dijo llevando instintibamente las manos a su cuello.

\- Muestramelo. - dijo autoritario.

\- Me cae que tiene un noveno sentido. - susurro Shura a Shion.

\- De quien crees que aprendio todo eso. - le respondio derrochando superioridad.

\- De ti... Lo dudo mucho.

\- No tengo nada... Ya dejate de alucinaciones - rio nervioso.

\- Muestraselo. - se le unio el Sagitario, su voz sono como muy pocas veses... Llena de autoridad.

\- Que te regañe uno esta bien... Pero dos ya es malo. - Shion sonrio de lado. Por algo habia elegido a esos dos a ser el patriarca hace muchos años atras.

\- Aqui... Enfrente de todos. - dijo el cangrejo fingiendo sorpresa. - No seria más adecuado en una habitacion. - solto una nerviosa carcajada.

\- A mi no me andes con tus estupideses ni tus jodidos dobles sentidos. - se puso de pie, dio dos pasos enfrente amenazador. - Quitate la bufanda... Ahora. - Aioros se coloco a un lado de el cangrejo.

\- Huuuu... - comenzo Kanon - Hazle caso a la potra o te dara con el palo. - dijo burlon.

\- Maldita sea Kanon... - Saga volvio la vista a su gemelo - Quieres, por una vez, cerrar la boca... Y lo mismo va para ustedes. - miro a los demás. - Has lo que te dijo Aioros.

\- Ah como friegan. - bufo molesto, se desenrredo la bufanda para dejar a la vista su cuello con marcas amoradadas. - Contentos. - les miro inexprecibo.

\- ¿Quien te lo hizo?. - preguntó el centauro sosteniendole la mirada.

\- Fui yo. - Dohko se levanto de repente.

\- ¿Razón?. - dijo el gemelo sin voltear a verle.

\- Me dijo... Me dijo... Es algo que no quiero recordar. - se cruzo de brazos molesto.

\- Muy bien... Que sea la ultima vez. - dijo el gemelo dandose la vuelta - Ya no lo golpeen más, el cuello y con el ojo ya esta mas feo de como nacio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Como que feo?... Yo soy el Bratt Pitt de Grecia. - se defendio.

\- Concuerdo con Saga... Ya no le golpeen... Si quieren desquitar su coraje, Kanon esta dispuesto a servir de saco de boxeo. - Aioros señalo al gemelo.

\- ¿Qué yo qué? O.o

\- Ya vayan a dormir - ordeno Saga, para impedir que su hermano se armara en una bronca con el centauro - Mañana nos iremos a las 5AM.

\- ¿Que? ¿como que 5?... No sabes que tengo que dormir mis ocho horas diarias - se quejo el arquero.

\- No sabia que eras de los que cuidaban su "cutis" - se burlo el gemelo, el arquero solo le mostro la lengua.

\- ¿Y eso Shaka? No sabia que te gustaba pintarte las uñas. - dijo el minino soltando una carcajada al ver el sobresalto de el santo.

"Maldita sea" penso al ver sus manos, aun tenia el esmalte.

\- Es que se quedo dormido y yo por maldadoso le pinte las uñas. - dijo nerviosamente la borreguita.

\- Mmm... Sigo pensando en que estan algo raros. - Saga les miro atentamente.

\- Vamos... - dijo Ashlyn de repente - Les llevare a su habitacion... Mañana les espera un largo viaje... Y descuiden yo les llevare en mi auto, siganme. - se dio la vuelta a las escaleras.

Los caballeros se fueron tras ella. En la sala solo quedo Serae y Saga, el niño le miro tristemente mientras Saga le sonrio.

\- Te vas muy pronto. - dijo el niño bajando la mirada - Y lo más seguro es que no volvere a verte... Al igual que a mi padre.

\- Serae, aunque no lo veas, aunque no lo sientas, el siempre estara aqui. - le toco el pecho - Tu padre... Por mas desgraciado que sea, siempre estara junto a ti... Siempre estaremos a tu lado.

Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de la joven deidad, le dolia en verdad, solo duro cinco horas la visita de su padre... Cinco maravillosas horas en las que estubo feliz, junto a las personas que le habian dado la vida.

\- Es... Muy doloroso desir adios. - dijo entre sollosos.

\- Pero es mas doloroso el que no tengas gratos recuerdos de convivencia con Ares... Puedo apostar a que fueron pocos. - le sonrio.

\- Un poco equivocado. - se limpio las lagrimas.

\- ¿Que fue lo ultimo que te dijo?.

\- Mi padre me dijo... Que me ama, y que apesar de no haber estado mucho tiempo conmigo... Me ama a mi y a mis hermanos... Que nunca en toda la inmortalidad olvide eso.

\- ¿Entonses?...

\- Aunque no lo vea, aunque no lo sienta... Siempre estara aqui. - se llevo la mano a su pecho.

\- Correcto. - se estiro y le abrazo tiernamente.

\- Pero jamás volvere a verte a ti...

\- ¿Quien lo dice? Algun día estare de visita por aqui... O tu puedes ir al Santuario.

\- Quizas...

\- Deja de estar trite enano este adios no es para siempre. - le revolvio su corta cabellera. - Feliz navidad Serae.

\- Feliz navidad Saga... No le digas a mi padre - se aparto un poco - No te veo como un amigo - Saga arqueo la ceja derecha - Tanto a ti como a él... Los quiero por igual... No tengo padres biologicos... De hoy en adelante eres mi padre adoptivo. - le abrazo de nuevo. - Feliz navidad... Papá.

\- Eso es un gran honor para mi... Un momento... - Se aparto para encararle - Entonses tu madre no te tubo con ningun humano.

\- Claro que no. - solto una risita. - Digamos que hize enojar a mi abuela Hera... Y convencio... Más bien a base de amenazas obligo a mi abuelo Zeus a mandarme en una cajita sorpresa.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba... - fruncio el seño - Vamos a dormir, te llevare a tu habitacion, hijo. - le tomo de la mano y juntos se dirigieron a la habitacion de el pequeño. Se encontraron en el pasillo a los demas chicos.

\- Compartiran habitacion entre todos - Ashlyn peleaba con las llaves de la casa, ninguna daba con la puerta de la habitacion. - Me lleva la... Esperen, en un momento abro esta cosa.

\- Vengo enseguida. - se dirigio Saga a sus compañeros, mientras tomaba a Serae entre sus brazos y le alzaba. - Llevare a Serae a su cama.

\- Quiero que duermas en mi cuarto. - el niño le abrazo por el cuello.

\- Esta bien... Hasta mañana chicos... Les llamare a las 4AM... Dulces sueños. - se dio la vuelta, sus camaradas no le quitaban la vista de ensima.

\- ¿Vieron eso?. - preguntó Kanon a sus compañeros. - ¿Lo vieron verdad?

\- Si, no estamos sordos. - le respondio el gato, que se caia de cansancio.

\- Dije si vieron, no si estan sordos, gato idiota. - le respondio el gemelo.

\- Maldita puerta de... Ninguna maldita llave abre esta porqueria. - Pateo la puerta, frustrada al ser vencida por unas miserables llaves.

\- Permitame ayudarle. - Milo se hacerco a la puerta, Antares ilumino su dedo indice - Para que lo sepan - se dirigio a los chicos sin voltear a verles. - Tambien soy cerrajero. - Medio segundo despues la puerta se abrio. - Taaadaaan.

\- Gracias guapo - le guiño el ojo. - Chicos esta sera su habitacion. - abrio más la puerta dejando ver un cuarto con cama King Say, y muebles importados.

\- Pido la cama! - Kanon se lanzo sobre ella.

\- Estas jodido, los ancianos nesecitamos más la cama que ustedes los jovenes. - reclamó Dohko, que habento a Kanon asia el suelo.

\- Yo me dare un baño antes de dormir. - Milo se dirigio al baño de la habitacion.

\- Arreglense como gusten, si nesesitan más mantas estan en el armario, me tome la libertad de traer su equipaje aqui arriba. Hasta mañana. - la diosa cerro la puerta.

\- Pido cama. - gritó Nemo el cual ya estaba aceado al igual que el galo...

\- Yo pido estar cerca de mi florecilla. - exclamo el cangrejo.

\- Acercate un paso hacia mi y te dejo como alfiletero. - el santo de Piscis elevo su cosmos.

\- Tranquilos - Kanon se puso de pie. - Para que no aya problemas, yo les organizare.

\- No... No y rotundamente no. - dijo Shaka.

\- Alse la mano el que este a favor de que Kanon organize nuestra noche. - nadie lo hizo - Ahora los que quieran que "yo" el pontifise, el maestro, el caballero más poderoso de la orden de Athena, el más guapo de todos, el, el...

\- Ya Shion, no le heches tanta crema a tus tacos. - Dohko rodó los ojos.

\- Prefiero elegir "yo" donde quedarme. - dijo el pez.-Me quedo en el baño... Antes de que mate a este animal. - miro a Ángelo. - Hasta que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, no tendremos contacto fisico ni verval. - tomo varias mantas del armario y una almohada. - Buenas noches señores. - abrio la puerta de el baño.

\- Nemo... Recuerda que Milo esta...

\- AHHHHHHH... ¡MALDITO PEZ DORADO!¡LARGATE... ! ¡ESTOY MEDITANDO! ¡LARGATE!

\- Bañandose. - termino de decir el frances, para despues serrar los ojos.

\- Con un cuerno... Porque no me dijeron antes. - dio un portaso a la puerta, se puso palido en un dos por tres. - Y no se esta bañando. - los chicos hicieron una mueca de asco.

\- Maldita flor... - Milo salio arreglandose los pantalones. - No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar.

\- Si... Pero hay veses en que la cortesia sale por la ventana... Quitate. - entro a paso rapido a el cuarto de baño.

\- El gato ya se durmio en la alfombra. - Milo señalo al pobre minino que ya no daba para más.

\- Dejenlo allí. Bien dicen que los gatos duermen en cualquier lado. - respondio Kanon, que ya se ayaba bien envuelto en la cama.

\- Acomodemonos señores. - Shion se dirigio a sus compañeros. - Dohko, Aioros, Shura, mi nene consentido Mu y yo dormiremos en la cama... Ustedes busquen donde dormir. - miro a los caballeros restantes.

\- Estan locos si creen que me voy a bajar de la cama. - rugio Kanon.

\- Yo no me voy a dormir en el suelo me oyeron!. - gritó el frances.

Su pelea de por quien dormia en la cama se extendio durante cuatro minutos... y hubiera durado más, a no ser que Saga intervino y abase de amenazas los hizo callar. Como pudieron se acostaron en lo que encontraron, Kanon durmio en la cama junto con sus otros compañeros, no hubo poder divino que lo hizo quitarse de allí. Aioria se quedo en la alfombra ni cuenta se dio del zafarrancho que paso, Camus se acomodo en el sofa, Aldebaran en una silla, Mu siguio el ejemplo del gato y se acosto en la alfombra (No lo aceptaron en la cama porque "Pateaba" dijo Dohko), Milo se metio debajo de la cama, Shaka durmio en posicion flor de loto, y Ángelo se quedo recargado en la puerta del baño... Ya todos se encontraban en el lugar donde tus sueños se hacen realidad... Tus sueños... Bueno, algunos ya estaban dormidos... Otros disfrutaban la noche.

 **En la habitacion de Ashlyn...**

\- Y ¿si se dan cuenta?. - la mujer beso los labios de el hombre que tenia enfrente... Si, a esto me referia sobre los que "disfrutaban la noche."

\- No lo creo. - dijo besando su cuello. - Cuando duermen, no hay poder divino que les saque de la cama.

\- Te extrañe mucho. - Aparto un mechon plateado de su rostro. - No tienes idea de cuanto.

\- Y yo a ti muñeca... Porque no disfrutamos la noche. - le beso de nuevo.

\- Como gustes mi rey.

Se despojaron de la ropa, las carisias ivan y venian, los gemidos... Para que cuento eso... Usen su imaginacion queridos lectores, yo con solo unas lineas me sonrojo un buen... Dejo a estos pervertidos dioses aqui... Mis tiernos ojitos no deben ver estas cosas (u.u).

\- Mmm... - Ares se detubo unos segundos.

\- ¿Que susede? - preguntó entre jadeos la diosa de la belleza.

\- Cre.. o que... Olvido algo... Muy importante... - penso un poco - Al diablo con ello... ¿en qué estabamos?

\- Ya lo sabes... - se relamio los labios.

\- Hagamos de esta noche, nuestra noche. - le beso de nuevo.

Total; no recordo "eso" importante... Que en esos momentos, NO era nada importante.

 **4:00AM Día Siguiente...**

\- ¡Buenos días! - el gritó de Saga hizo que todos se levantaron cual resorte... Todos menos su hermanito. - Ya es hora de despertarse - dijo sonriente.

\- ¡PUTA MADREEEE! - Gritó el escorpión, no olvidemos que se metio debajo de la cama y por levantarse se el dio contra ella. - ¡MALDITO SAGA!

\- ¿Que hize?. - preguntó inocentemente.

\- Que no hiziste idiota... - Milo salio de la cama. - Por poco me parto el ocico.

\- Pero te diste en la frente.

\- A la segunda y te mando a la Casa De La Risa****. - le respondio mientras salia de su comoda cama improvisada.

\- Ya levantencen dormilones, ya es tarde, tenemos una hora para hacearnos.

\- Como das lata. - Shion se puso de pie.

\- Milagro que amanesiste de buenas. - el arquero se tallo los ojos. - ¿A que se debe esa alegria tan rara?

\- Creeme si te digo que ni yo la se. - sonrio de lado.

\- Buenos días. - el pez salio del baño. - Esta listo el desayuno... Ni creas que vamos a viajar sin algo en el estomago. - se quejo.

\- Ashlyn esta preparandolo aya abajo... Antes arreglense y preparen sus cosas. - los chicos asintieron.

\- Genial... Muero de hambre - Alde se puso de pie. - Yo tengo listas mis cosas... Les espero abajo. - dijo saliendo de la habitacion.

\- Kanon. - Saga se acerco a su hermano - Kanon... Despierta - Comenzo a jalarle la cobija, el gemelo menor la agarro con fuerza para no perder su fuente de calor.

\- Apuesto cien, a que no se levanta. - Susurro Shaka al maestro de Libra.

\- Echo.

\- Ya levantate... - Tiro con fuerza.

\- Ñoooo. - le respondio su hermano.

\- No seas infantil Kanon... Siempre es lo mismo contigo... - se quejo - Ayer te deje hacer lo que querias... Levantate. - jalo de nuevo.

\- Que Ñoooo. - se aferro más a la manta.

\- Me lleva... Bien tu te lo buscaste. - se trono los dedos, tomo la pierna de su hermano y le dio un tiron. Kanon se agarro de la cabecera de la cama.

\- Dejame... DEJAME!. - Gritó.

\- Ya levantate. - no le solto de la pierna y continuo jalandolo, mientras Kanon no aflojaba el agarre. - No respondo si te hago daño ¿Me escuchaste?

\- Y se disen los más adultos. - Camus salio de la habitacion.

\- ¡Yaaa! Dejame dormir. - le lanzo una almohada que dio de lleno en el rostros del gemelo mayor.

\- Esta bien. - Saga le solto. - Sobre advertencia no hay engaño. - Salio de la habitacion.

\- Que tan rapido se rindio. - Kanon se acurruco en la cama.

\- Me debes cien. - Sonrio Shaka.

\- Estas equivocado. - Dohko volteo a ver a Shion con una sonriza complise.

\- TE DIJE QUE TE LEVANTARAS... - Saga le lanzo un vaso de agua a su hermano.

\- MALDITOOOOO!. - Kanon se levanto titiritando de frio. - ES... TOOO... NO...S...SSE VA ...A QQQUEDAR ASSSI.

\- Te dije que te levantaras. - salio de la habitacion, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, excepto Dohko y Shion. Ellos ya sabian que metodo utilizaria el geminiano.

\- Maldissssiiion... - dijo quitandose la camisa mojada. - Me tendree que dar un baño ruso. - dijo tomando su maleta y sacando varias mudas de ropa.

\- ¿Como que baño ruso?. - preguntó el borreguito.

\- Si... La cara limpia y el cul...

\- KANON!. - le reprendio Shion - No digas groserias frente a Mu...

\- Como si usted no lo hiciera... - rodó sus orves jade. - Como te desia Mu... La cara limpia y... - la mirada de Shion no era nada amable... - Lo "Demás" sucio.

\- Ohh... A un así no entendi.

\- Idiota... Y larguense que me voy a bañar. - dijo cerrando la puerta.

Se cambiaron sin prisa alguna... (Bueno Kanon se tuvo que bañar si no se enfermaba de gripa)... bajaron al comedor para recivir los divinos alimentos de la mañana... Madrugada para ser exactos.

\- ¿Que es lo que tienen tu ojos? - preguntó el cangrejo al pececito.

\- Lagañas... Que no vez que me acabo de levantar. - respondio este.

\- ¿Que es lo que tiene tu boca?. - insistio.

\- Tengo lengua, dientes, saliba y demás microbios... Aparte tengo un pedazo de pan. - dijo mordiendo su pan dulse.

\- ¿Que es lo que tienes mi amor?.[10] - le sonrio.

\- Primero cangrejo tarado; no soy tu amor... Segundo; Tengo mucha hambre... Así que callate. - dijo dandole un sorbo a su chocolate.

\- Buenos días... - Serae les sonrio a todos. - Disculpen la tardanza.

\- Descuida toma asiento.

\- En todo cazo no es día - bostezo el bicho, el cual apenas y podia abrir los ojos - Es madrugada.

\- ¿Saga te dejo dormir pequeño? - preguntó Kanon - No se puso a hablar como es su costumbre.

\- Que yo no hablo dormido con un carajo. - se defendio el aludido.

\- Ehh... No para nada. - dijo posando su vista en Ashlyn y Saga... El sabia perfectamente que susedio esa noche... Saga, aun poseido por su padre, había llegado a las 3:45 y caido inconsiente en el acto, desperto cinco minutos despues, como si nada... No había dormido ni una hora (De eso estaba 100% seguro)... Pero al pareser el gemelo estaba de maravilla.

\- Nada se compara con tu belleza... - Escucharon como el santo de Cancer seguia resitandole poemas al de Piscis.

\- Y nada se compara con el putazo que te voy a dar si no te callas. - le mostro el puño.

\- Ya calmensen. - les interrumpio el geminiano menor.

\- Diosa Afrodita, dios Eros... - interrumpio Saga. - Aqui estan los presentes que mi diosa Athena les ha enviado. - Les mostro las cajas envueltas en papeles brillantes color rosa fiusha y azul obscuro.

\- Dejame ver. - la diosa de la belleza tomo su caja - Que sera, que sera. - comenzo a abrirla. - Ahhhhhhggg (Grito estilo Fangirl) ¡Un estuche de maquillaje! y ¡un espejo!...

\- Yo siempre quise uno de esos. - murmuro Nemo al ver el enorme estuche de cosmeticos.

\- ¿Que te mando a ti Serae?. - le preguntó la diosa.

El niño abrio la caja, una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.

\- ¿Que no te gusto?. - preguntó Shura al ver que el niño no les mosatraba su obsequio.

\- Fue el mejor regalo de toda mi vida. - sonrio el niño al observar a Saga.

 _Conozco como eres y se que tu no quieres nada material... Feliz Navidad Serae dios de el Amor. Atte: Athena._

Leyo la targeta para despues volver la vista al interior de la caja y observar un album de fotos, el cual estaba repleto de fotografias de el día anterior. Ares junto a el en un carrusel, junto a la rueda de la fortuna... Luego vio otra en la que estaban Ashlyn, Ares y él... Abrazados. En la parte de atras tenia un mensaje, con cuidado la despego y leyo el contenido.

 _SERE CABRÓN Y TODA LA COSA, PERO ESO NO CAMBIA LO MUCHO QUE LOS QUIERA A TI Y A TUS HERMANOS... AUNQUE NO ME VEAS, AUNQUE NO ME SIENTAS YO SIEMPRE ESTARE ALLÍ JUNTO A TI... JAMÁS LOS DEJARE SOLOS MIS PEQUEÑOS DEMONIOS. ARES EL SEXY DIOS DE LA GUERRA SANGRIENTA._

\- Gracias chicos, muchas grasias. -dijo en un susurro.

\- De nada. - respondieron a coro.

El niño volvio a sonreir... Sin duda el mejor regalo de navidad.

 _CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Entran los dorados arañados, golpeados, desgreñados y demas arrastrando (atada de los pies y arrastrandola por el suelo... Ni locos la alzaban de porsi ya les metio una buena friega) a la autora la cual tiene una mirada desquisiada, trae la camisa de fuerza bien atada una mordaza en la boca y desgreñada...**

 **Saga: Dejenla allí. - Señala la cama - Kanon atala. - le lanza la cuerda.**

 **Kanon: No ni madres... Como a ti no te hizo nada.(Dise tocandose el labio el cual esta partido... Mientra Saga esta intacto, de una sola pieza al igual que Alde y Camus.)**

 **Saga: Has lo que te digo.**

 **Kanon ata a la autora fuertemente a la cama, ignora los intentos de esta al querer soltarse.**

 **Saga: Vamos a explicar lo que no esta explicado... O no entendieron.**

 **Ángelo: Eh... Aqui otro Seiya... =D.**

 **Saga: ... ...**

 **Dohko: [1] Pasion y Poder: telenovela de las nueve de la noche protagonizada por Fernando Colunga, Jorge Salinas y si no me falla la memoria Susana Gonzales.-.-**

 **Safiro: No tengo idea de como va la trama... Porque no la veo... Solo se por mi hermano, de que trata de enredos amorosos... Algo así.**

 **Milo: Dios... Como le hiciste para quitarte la mordaza.(la vuelve a callar... Obviamente le pone la mordaza).**

 **Serae: [2] carcaj o Aljaba, caja portatil para flechas pendiente de una cuerda para poder colgarla al hombro.**

 **Saga: [3] Es el tono de mi celular cuando recibo llamadas la cancion; Loco la canta Enrique Iglecias junto a Romeo Santos.**

 **Kanon: Te queda... DI-VI-NA...XD**

 **Saga: Callate... O te vuelvo a echar agua...**

 **Shion: [4] Teresa; telenovela protagonizada por Sebastian rully...**

 **Safiro: CUEROOOO!... no mas que Saga.-.-... SAGA ES EL MAS SEXYYYY... (se quita la mordaza... pero Camus se la vuelve a poner).**

 **Shion: O.O... Bien protagonizada por ese actor y Angelic Boyer... Trata de una muchacha que se casa por interes y al ultimo se enamora de su marido, pero este ya no la quiere.**

 **Shura: [4] Hago referencia a la cancion Hembra Mala de Gloria Trevi... Se recomienda escuchar la cancion para entenderlo... Si vieron la novela, saben de que hablo XD.**

 **Shaka: [5] Das miedo Teresa... a uno se le pega lo telenovelero! :D**

 **Dohko: Poco falto para que digeras "Ser o no ser yo soy"-.-**

 **Safiro: A estos no hay que dejarlos ver novelas, luego luego se aprenden las fraces solemnes XD.**

 **Shaka: Ponganle de nuevo la mordaza o metanle un calcetin en la boca.**

 **Sus compañeros hacen caso y aparte de hacerle morder un calcetin le ponen (otra vez) la mordaza.**

 **Poseidon: El Sirenito de Rigo Tovar... No entiendo, yo en ningun momento les di permiso de hacer una fiesta...**

 **Generales Marinos: n.n´**

 **El que no nesecita viagra: [8] Dionicio, Hermes , Momo = el borracho, el chismoso, y el poeta... Y tengo nombre por si no lo sabian**

 **Doraditos: Dile a la autora, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver.**

 **Shaka: [9] morraya: Cambio, monedas de valor economico muy bajo... Es malo apostar, ya no tengo dinero T.T ¿Quien me hace un prestamo? O.o**

 **Nemo: [10] Cancion que no se cual es su nombre ni quien la canta pero para no crear problemas o algo por el estilo, No pertenese a la autora... Solo la descompocicion XD.**

 **Ángelo:** _ **¿Dime que tienes mi amor?**_

 **Nemo: Como ching*s cabr*n**

 **Saga: El nombre "Serae", leyendolo al revés dice Ares, la autora le agrego la E al ultimo por Eros y asi formo el nombre de Serae. Sera= Ares, E=Eros=Serae.**

 **Ares: Mi hijo me quiere un ching*... =D**

 **Saga: Que grosero... Pero si... Nuestro hijito nos adora!... ;.;**

 **Ares: Pero si ni eres su padre XD.**

 **Saga: Soy para el su padre adoptivo XD.**

 **Serae: ... ...**

 **Aioria: Quitenle ahora si la mordaza...**

 **Kanon se acerca tentatibamente y en cuanto quita la mordaza la autora le muerde la mano.**

 **Kanon: Haaay... Antes no tienes rabia.**

 **Safiro: Grrrrr... Guau, guau... Digo; SUELTEME!**

 **Aioros: Porque te fuiste?. - dice con las manos en las caderas.**

 **Safiro: Porque... Por que si y ya.**

 **Aioria: Eso no es una respuesta.**

 **Safiro: Me lleva... Me fui porque este no es el mejor capitulo que digamos, lo dije en la nota... Es algo raro... Como dije antes no soy buena en escribir cosas sentimentales... Doy asco... Por eso me fui... Lectores una disculpa por mi notoria falta de gracia en este capitulo... Pero es que... HHHHHAHAHAHHA.**

 **Milo: Ponle la mordaza... Que no grite.**

 **Safiro: Ya me calmo... O.O... ¿Me pueden desatar porfabor?**

 **Milo: Si... No me muerdas.**

 **La desatan algo desconfiados, Alde se pone en la puerta para impedirle salir por ella.**

 **Safiro: Bien... Empiezo...-.-... Antes que nada una disculapa por la tardanza... Prometi acabar este Fic antes de Febrero, pero hay veses que nada sale deacuerdo a lo planeado... Tube muchos contratiempos, actualise mi Face (ya tenia un rato que no andaba por allí) volvi a escribir mi Perfil De FanFiction (ya que los dorados me insistieron en que lo hiciera... Ya que se querian expresar allí tambien u.u), estube con tareas de algebra, un examen sorpresita (u.u) broncas en el trabajo y demás cosas... Gracias por esperarme :)**

 **¿Que les paresio la aparicion de los de bronce? O.o Sugieranle a Saori que animalitos deve regalarle a los gemes, a la hielera y a la barbie (Shaka XD)... Ella esta muy perdida XD ¿Un par de gemelitos para cada gemelo para que no se peleen? O.o ¿Una mujer virgen para Shaka? O.o... o una... Ya no se me ocurre nada para Camus XD... Ya, encerio. Sugieran a Saori que animalitos de campo (u.u) debe regalarle a los chicos Porfas =D.**

 **¿Que les deparara a los santos dorados ahora que van a Las Vegas?O.o¿No tendran contratiempos en entregar los obsequios?O.o¿Descubrira Saga lo que paso con la pantalla?O.o¿Quien es ese ser misterioso que no nesesita viagra?... No se pierdan el proximo capitulo:** _ **LA CIUDAD DEL PECADO.**_

 _ *** Anteros: Dios de el amor correspondido.**_

 _ **** Rio Rebelde de Julio Iglecias y Un Payaso de Jose Jose... Hermosas y bellisimas canciones de la epoca de oro... A quien no los conose o no a escuchado estas canciones 100% recomendable escucharlas :D ... Para todo el que este enamorado y mal correspondido ;.;**_

 _ ***** Los Cuatro Fantasticos... En este caso son cinco fantasticos... Seiya, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu... No me gustan las pelis de los Cuatro Fantasticos, ni se como se llaman xP... Yo solo conosco a los heroes más poderosos de el planeta; Los Vengadores (Cap, Tony, Thor, Ojo de Alcon... Los más guapos XD)**_

 _ ******Casa de la risa; Manicomio.**_

 **Shura: Ese titulo me da** _ **ñañaras**_ **... Bien... Ahora responde los Reviews.**

 **Safiro: Ta´ padre el titulo :D...**

 **Jabed: Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios, me gustaron mucho, descuida Kiki ya esta aqui! y no eres enfadosa al contrario me encanta que me escribas y des tu opinion para asi mejorar y agregar detalles que se me escapan (Kiki no de me olvido solo que lo deje hasta este momento) =D. Kiki tendra una pesima relacion con Seiya me gusta verlos como perros y gatos XD...Y respecto a las peliculas... Voy a buscarlas (No las eh visto) jeje voy a tener que conseguir mas papel higienico para Kanon. jajaja... Y yo si eh viajado de ese modo jaja XD... Es algo traumatico recordarlo DX... Y Shion no quiere estar a cargo porque "segun el" es de 18 años (lo resucitaron con un cuerpo joven) y Saga es el mayor al tener 28 años con tres minutos más que Kanon XD... Y tienes razón respecto a Lo de Personalidad Multiple pero ya ves que hay mucha polemica respecto a eso (Tanto en el Anime como en el Manga... Hay unos que no estan conformes con lo que Kurumada-Sensei eligio) O.o que fue poseido por Ares otro dicen que por Cronos, o que es bipolar, o la personalidad multiple... Pero me decidi por Ares XD... (aunque creo firmemente en personalidad multiple) Ya que lo nesesito aqui para crear un lazo con Hera y el Santuario... Una manera muy loca XD... Besos y Abrazos =D gracias y espero ver mas comentarios de tu parte =D...Y que te siga haciendo reir =D... Más Besos Y Más Abrazos =D.**

 **El Primordial: Eres un amor :3 te comeria a besos... Claro, si te tubiese enfrente XD... Gracias por tus comentarios y tu constante apoyo =D me hisite subir al cielo con los elogios a mi historia, no te negare que al principio me dio miedo subirla por las criticas y aun me da miedo subir otro cap, ya que quizas no pueda gustarles o lo tomen a mal... Pero descuida no dejare la historia y la continuare =D, no me voy a desanimar =D... Y nadie me gana a Saga es mío ;D... Bueno tambien de Amane Amy que derrapa por este sexy peli azul grrr jajaja.**

 **Saga: O.O.**

 **Y no eres el unico identificado O.O... Yo me base en mi madre para esa relacion Madre e Hijo... Soy la unica mujer de cuatro hijos (Tres hombres y yo de niña), y eh vivido en carne propia que se siente eso. -.-... Es vergonzoso... Me tratan mal ;.;... Jajaja... Ser la unica nena entre un montos de niños... Hay nanita...XD... Ni tan niños ya estan rucos jajaja... Pero si vieses que converzaciones nos da mi madre respecto a el sexo... Te desmayarias, ella es muy explicita... Y para acabarla de amolar nos pone a todos en el mismo saco... Todos rojos como tomates y sin un lugar a donde huir... Pobre de mi... Yo soy la mas fregada.-.- XD... Muchisimos Besos y Abrazos y espero mas reviews de tu parte =D... Y muchisimisimos mas besos y abrazos :3**

 **Guest: ¿Enserio?O.O... Viste esa de Cien Pies Humano... No eh tenido el placer de ver las otras dos...¿Pero Cien Pies Humano?... No gracias quiero conservar la poca cordura (si es que tengo) que me queda..XD... La vi con mi hermano mayor; un fanatico al terror enpedernido... Enserio fue la ultima vez que me junte a ver pelis con el... Me traumo! y eso que no la vi completa O.O... Otra que ubiese traumado a los santitos seria Posesión Infernal, no se si la conoscas, si la viste ¿Que te parecio? ¿Muy macabra o más o menos? Yo si me asuste o.o. Y si gustas puedo agregar algo de platica madre e hijo... tengo mucha experiencia en eso XD... Y tus recomendaciones son buenas, la de El Diario De Noa y El Niño Con Piyama De Rayas no las eh visto hasta hoy... Te recomiendo Un Día Mas o Zona Gris es la misma solo que tiende a estar de diferente titulo, trata sobre la epoca Nazi, cuando los judios eran forzados a matar a su propia gente, y quemarles en los hornos... Les dejaban vivir cuarenta días(creo) y despues les remplazaban por otros judios... Es muy cruel al igual que Doce Años De Esclavo... Esa me dejo con la vilis en la garganta, me dio mucho coraje... Hasta me da mas rabia de solo acordarme... Imaginate! Kanon si tubo razón para llorar con esa pelicula!. Espero mas reviews de tu parte y me alegra que te aya gustado! creo que el capitulo cuatro es el mejor que eh escrito, va ah estar un poco dificil superar mi nivel de comediante chiflada XD... Besos Y Abrazos=D... Espero tus comentarios!**

 **Sandy: =D Bienvenida a la fuerza obscura XD... Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste mi forma de relatar las cosas y mi sentido del humor negroXD... Ni tanto DX... Me encanta que expreses lo mucho que te divierte mi historia, espero te aya gustado este capitulo y respecto a tu subjerencia de SagaxSaori... No lo podre aser :( Amo esta parejita pero no puedo hacerla así, sera un SeiyaxSaori (no me agrada mucho así DX.. sere sincera, no me gusta mucho que digamos esta pareja, me inclino más a SeiyaxShaina) Pero bueno... Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que abra un malentendido de Saga y Saori... Pero mas adelanteXD... Espero me sigas dando tu opinion. Besos Y Abrazos =D.**

 **carla palomino: Gracias y espero te siga gustando la historia. Besos Y Abrazos =D espero ver mas review de tu parte =D.**

 **Yunmari: Gracias por tu comentario... Ya aprendí la leccion aunque no me quitaron mi cuenta solo me pidieron cambiar el nombre y borrar la historia O.o... Si, se que dejo mucho a desear con mi ortografia... Si se escribir, solo que en el ordenador no estoy muy acostumbrada... Aparte solo tengo tiempo de escribir por la noche (creeme paresco Zombie) y aveses se me pasan los detalles y los dejo a la deriva y solo tengo tiempo de corregirlos el día que publico... Ya que luego no tengo chance T.T... Lo unico que me falla (No lo voy a negar) es la Acentuacion D: ... Por ello lo corrijo en Internet, ya que aveses me confundo y pongo acentos donde no deberian de ir. Y si, Nemo no es Gay, lo explico en el capitulo uno diciendo que es Bisexual... Y aparte es un mujeriego XD siempre e visto a Nemo así, no tengo ni la menor idea de porque XD... Y el chiste es que te vean a ti en cuanto abran los ojos... que tal si voltean y se enamoran del de a lado XD... Yo que tu, iva agarrando de a uno en uno, lo encierro en un cuarto y luego me pongo enfrente XD... Así ni quien me lo robe... Saga ya esta apartado eh... XD... Te dejo nada más a Kanon XD... Gracias por tu comentario. Besos y Abrazos =D...Espero seguir teniendote por aca y que sigas riendo sin parar XD.**

 **alice-baskervilla22: Gracias por tu comentario! Realmente crei que lo de el Taxi no seria muy bien aceptado... Ya que en mi escrito original no lo tenia así solo estaba "Y llegaron a casa De Ashlyn" no puse todo ese desbarajuste que hize XD, que se formo con forme escribia en la compu XD... Mis musas tienden a trabajar de manera muy chusca XD... Pobre de Aioros lo hice sudar frio XD. Soy mala muajaja BD.**

 **Aioros: ¡SHURA ME QUERIA VIOLARR! O.O**

 **Aioria: Y en mi presencia**

 **Shura: (** **)**

 **Espero te siga gustando y no dejes de reir con los disparates que escribo XD... Besos Y Abrazos =D espero ver mas comentarios de tu parte :D. Nos leemos luego Alice :)**

 **shakanonaries: Gracias... Si ya se hay mucho dialogo Shrek 2 XD,... Se me paso avisar y ya ni le acomode diciendolo DX... Se enamoro de Afro porque fue el primero que vio al abrir los ojos... Creo que aqui lo explique XD... Antes no puse a Saga enfrente de Ángelo XD... Y si que lo tenia planeado hacer Muajajaja... Pero no, mejor Nemo... Le queda mas el rol Amor imposible XD... A mi tampoco me gusta mucho el regge, pero creci escuchandolo :P... Uno se acostumbra a esa musica :(, lo malo de ser la unica niña en la familia :(. Gracias y espero continuacion de Todo Por Ser Patriarca XD... Besos Y Abrazos =D.**

 **Laura milena: CLARO QUE LA TERMINARE ;) jeje jamás dejare a estos hermosos doraditos los AMO xd. Besos y Abrazos =D.**

 **Amane Amy: HOLA! :D Gracias por...**

 **Saga: ¿QUE? Espérate, espérate (Levanta a la autora de la silla y la lanza sobre la cama) Yo contesto.**

 **Safiro: Pero... O.O**

 **Saga: Yo contesto OWO!..**

 **Safiro y doraditos: Si... tu... contestas... O-O**

 **Saga: OK... Gracias Amine Amy presiosa ;)... Yo soy perfecto sea Ares o sea Bipolar, soy como el color negro combino con todo... :D**

 **Kanon: Y luego se quejan porque tiene el ego bien grande..-_-**

 **Saga: TODO lo tengo grande Kanon ;) y Ashlyn puede dar constancia de ello B)**

 **Todos: O.O...O.O...O.O...O.O.**

 **Safiro: O.O... Creo que e creado un monstruo... Bueno Masami lo creo, yo lo cambie XD... Tomemos el comentario anterior sin doble intencion... Gracias.-.-**

 **Saga: (ignora a la autora) Gracias hermosa, Ares todavia esta aqui XD... Y va a regresar segun diga la autora... Creo que lo traera de nuevo XD.**

 **Ares: Gracias por decir que soy divino y perfecto ;)**

 **Saga: Me lo dijo a mi... Baboso (** **¬¬)** **... Bueno continuo XD... Kanon es un dramatico, tiende a chillar por todo.**

 **Kanon: Mas respeto que estoy presente.**

 **Saga: Safiro vio la de Antartida (Creo así se llama) y se puso allorar, recuerdas cuando el perrito estaba saltando alegremente y que callo por una especie de barranco... (Si murieron tres T.T).**

 **Ares: Zas! se hizo papilla MUAJAAJAJAJAJAA, le paso lo que Aioros caidas locas MUAJAJAJAJA.**

 **Aioros:** **... Fingire que no escuche nada.**

 **Safiro: Es la ultima vez que lo dejamos hablar...**

 **Saga:** **Bueno, callo por un barranco y luego el perrito amarrado... Pero deberias verlas pequeña son muy saludables para el corazon.**

 **Kanon: Si... Te lo destrozan, te dan ganas de aventarte de la ventana, lloras de solo recordarlo, te quedas sin apetito... Snif... Snif... Te da depresion... Sientes que no vale nada la vida, que es mejor estar enserrado en Cabos Sunion y maldecir tu suerte a que ver peliculas de animalitos que sufren... Luego la de Dumbo... No se a que vino esto... Pero me recuerda a mi mami... Que nunca conosi ToT... Y que esta solito y y... y.. y... Buaaaaaaa... ¡¿Porque naci solo?! ¡¿porque?!**

 **Saga: ¿Y yo que? O.o**

 **Kanon: ¡¿Porque naci con un bipolar?! ¡¿haber porque?!**

 **Saga:** **... Bueno, Kanon se pone dramatico hasta por un comercial de bebes... Por eso yo soy el gemelo preferido XD.**

 **Safiro: Ya callate y dejame continuar... -.-... Tambien llore con la de Marley y Yo... Te la recomiendo mucho, es muy graciosa aunque al final... Mejor no te cuento, te recomiendo que la veas... ¿Eres fan de Marvel? Genial, yo tambien los amo! Me encanta el Capitan (grrr cuero) al igual que Bucky (Papachito XD) o mejor conosido como "El Soldado De Invierno"... ¿Estas lista para Civil War?O.O... Muero por que ya llegue la fecha de estreno! Viste los promos O.O... Iron Man se las va a sufrir con ese Dúo XD... Y tambien amo a Loki, me paresco un poco en su forma de ser... Tambien adoro al hermoso y bien sexy de Thor jeje. Gracias por tu comentario y la verdad las pelis de terror que mensionas estan macabras DX (Que son todas las que vi de pequeña)... Yo vi la de Chucky a los cuatro años y me traumo... Es un trauma verdadero no estoy bromeando. Pero eso no es todo, cuando tenia cuatro añitos los "Reyes Magos" le trajeron un muñeco a mi Madre igualito a Chuky (Cuando resien lo compran o sale a la venta en la peli) su misma ropa y zapatos y la carita de un niño real. Total, a nadie de mi familia (mis hermanos y mi padre) les gusto, les daba miedo. Mis hermanos mayores Gali y Gabe tenian a jugar con ese muñeco(lo cambiaban de lugar no del modo la hora del te con ositos de peluche), lo hacian de broma. Lo dejaban en mi cuarto por las noches y desian que se movia solo... Hay nanita... Le pintaron la cara (las cicatrises con plumon rojo se veia bien real) y le rompieron la ropa, les valio gorro la regañada de mi madre... Una noche que nos reunimos los tres para escuchar musica en la sala, se les ocurrio jugarsela y meterme el susto de mi vida... Apagaron las luces de la casa, y mi hermano mayor Gali dijo "revisare la electricidad" y se fue dejando a Gabe y a mi solos (en esa epoca Gali tenia 13 y Gabe 11)...Cinco minutos despues que empieza a gritar el imbecil de mi hermano como si lo estubiesen matando, el otro tarado me dice "quedate aqui" me quede en la sala y luego que grita el... Yo me quede petrificada me dio miedo (tenia cuatro, imposible que me pusiese valiente)... Que siento que algo se mueve junto a mi y que se prende la luz... SANTA MARIA MADRE DE DIOS... el put*¨muñeco estaba a mi lado con una navaja llena de salsa (en su momento pense que era sangre), nada mas alcanse a escuchar la risa de los dos tarados y no se que paso despues, desperte y creo que ellos estaban mas espantados que yo O.O... Segun me desmaye y no se cuanto dure inconsiente, y aparte no pude hablar en un buen rato por el grito que pegue... Desde entonses estoy traumada, no jugue ni volvi a coleccionar muñecos (nenucos) bebes, menos muñecas de porselana, me da una especie de temblor (Panico ma dan panico unos simples muñecos) de solo agarrarlos, o mirarlos fijamente... Quemaron a Chucky y regalaron todos los muñequillos que tenia... Diras "Que dramatica" pero no... Si quieren desaserse de mi, regalenme un mono de esos y adios mundo cruel... Realmente se pasaron mis hermanos espero no te aya tocado una experiencia similar a la mía...**

 **Saga: Bien... Ejem... Descuida pequeña, tengo suficiente para todas ;) un abrazo y un beso en donde tu ya sabes.;)**

 **Safiro y Dorados: O.O**

 **Saga: en la mejilla babosos...-.-**

 **Amane Amy y Safiro: Hermoso! Sexy! Cuero! (le abrazan por el cuello y no le dejan respirar) Papachito!**

 **Saga: (con las dos fanaticas colgadas en su cuello) Hay veses que me duele ser tan, pero tan guapo y sexy... (n.n)... El acoso es el presio por mi inmenza guapura ;).**

 **Kanon: OWO...¿Y yo que? ¿no tengo admiradoras?**

 **Grillito: Cri, cri, cri cri..**

 **Milo: Amane ;) yo soy un pervertido por naturalesa XD... Y tiendo a ver todo con doble sentido-w-... Tranquila cuando me enamore, quizas cambie... mientras nop... Y yo tambien estoy sexy.-.-**

 **Saga: Yo soy el mas sexy, Milito...;)... Vengan con papi... Chikitas ;).**

 **Shion: Aqui Saga esta robando el credito... Mejor ya vamonos** **..**

 **Safiro: Ya Shion comete un Snikers:D**

 **Shion: Grrr...**

 **Safiro: Gracias Amine Amy ya di Like en SagaxSaori, es muy buena la pagina... Encontre un buen de imagenes XD... No cabe duda de que todas las mujeres amamos a Saga Jejeje... Gracias Besos y Abrazos =D. Saludos hasta Argentina desde Mexico y espero te siga gustando la historia! =D. Espero ver más comentarios de tu parte! =D (Saga dice que eres su fan #1 y le doleria el corazon si le dejas de elogiar XD)**

 **Saga: Besos, abrazos, y más por si quieres ;)... Te leo luego guapa ;)... De hoy en adelante eres mi Fan numero 1 =D... Mi pequeña acosadora ;).**

 **Kanon: ¿Porque yo no tengo fans acosadoras?¿Por que?...;.;**

 **Grillito: Cri, cri, cri, cri...**

 **Safiro: Yo te contesto... PORQUE TU NUNCA, NUNCA, TE DESNUDAS!-.-**

 **Saga: Exacto... Hermanito, el que no enseña no vende ;).**

 **Kanon: No hay nesecidad... Ver a Saga es como verme a mi... Y aparte yo sin enseñar vendo...¿Verdad?**

 **Grillito: Cri, cri, cri, cri...**

 **Safiro: Ya no la hagas de tos y despidete...**

 **Kanon: ;.; T.T... Dejen Reviews no me ignoren... ¡Demuestrenme que por aqui hay alguien que si me ama! Apesar de que no enseñe mi mercancia... ¡QUIERO UNA ACOSADORA!**

 **Safiro: Lo pondre en el periodico... su titulo sera "SE BUSCA URGENTEMENTE ACOSADORA PARA LA COPIA DEL HOMBRE MÁS SEXY DE TODO EL SANTUARIO... KANON DE GEMINIS BUSCA ACOSADORA DE TIEMPO COMPLETO" XDDDDD.**

 **Ángelo: Interesadas llamar al 01-800-SANTOS, repito 01-800-SANTOS... Llame ya! XD**

 **Saga: Mejor hay que llevarlo a una esquina y allí lo dejamos... Que tal que se lo lleva una mujer como en la pelicula Mujer Bonita... O se lo lleva un masoquista tipo 50 sombras O.o... Y le pone casa y todo.**

 **Kanon: ... ... Mientras sea mujer la que me lleve a su hotel, no hay ningun problema -o-.**

 **Antes de irme definitibamente... Aviso de Importancia Maxima (Digo yo** **): Eh Publicado una nueva historia! =D... Se llama** _ **Terror Zodiacal**_ **. Si gustan pasar a leerla, no les tomara mucho tiempo dejarme su opinion ;)... Espero sus comentarios y sus subjerencias para mejorar mi trabajo =D.**

 **Kanon: Ya... Enserio... Neta no hay nadie a ¿quien le guste? ¿ni tantito?**

 **Grillito: Cri, cri, cri, cri...**

 **Safiro: Dejen Reviews no me ignoren ;.;... Tampoco a Kanon XD.**

 **Kanon: Aganle caso... No me ignoren T.T**

 **Doraditos: Por cada Review que dejen, Saga se desnuda!**

 **Saga: Todo sea por el bien de la humanidad. (Se desabrocha el cinturon)... Y para complacer al publico femenino y a mi Pequeña Acosadora ;).**

 **Safiro: *.*... Amane debemos conseguir una cubeta para no babear más el teclado *_***

 **Kanon: ¡Con un demonio! ÓWÓ... Dejen Reviews no me ignoren ;.;**

 **Safiro: Si, no ignoren a Kanon... Dejen Reviews... Saga quitate la camisa *o***

 **Saga: Con gusto ;) ...**

 **Kanon:**

 **Doraditos: Y por ese motivo, es que nadie quiere a Kanonsito... Porque no se desnuda XD. #BullingAKanon.**

 **Kanon:** **¬¬#**

 **Safiro: Dejen Reviews, no muerdo... ¿Verdad Kanon? =D**

 **Kanon:** **¬¬# ...**

 **Saga: ¿Me quito el pantalon?.**

 **Amane Amy y Safiro: Hasta la pregunta ofende... ¡QUITATELO! ¡MUCHA ROPA, MUCHA ROPA! *o***

 **Kanon: ¬¬#**

 **SafiroVampiroDeGéminisLaBipolar.**

 **¡Feliz Mes de el Amor y la Amistad! =D**


End file.
